A Beautiful Lie
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: Garwin. That's what everyone calls me, though my first name is Haley. Haley Rebecca Garwin, the only Daughter of Ipswich.
1. A Beautiful Lie

**So I've had this Idea in my head for a few days, I just couldn't get it out until now. I guess it's because something happened yesterday afternoon that just put me in the best mood, even though I felt guilty for being in such a good mood. But Yeah, here's my story. **

_Garwin_. That's what everyone calls me, though my first name is Haley. Haley Rebecca Garwin. Reid and the other sons of Ipswitch call me Hales, while my mother calls me by my middle name, Becky. Aaron Abbott and the other jackasses from school call me Bitch, while my favorite comes from my father when no one is around. Little shit.

"_You little shit." My father yelled as he sent another kick to my stomach. I was already bleeding from many cuts on my forehead, but my father showed no signs of stopping._

"_I-I'm sorry." I cried as I tried to curl myself into a ball to stop the blows._

"_You're a disgrace. No member of the Covenant has ever had a girl." My father yelled. "YOU'RE WEAK!" He sent a stronger kick and I swore I felt something inside me crack as I let out a cry of pain. _

"_I-I'm s-sorry." I cried, wishing Reid would come find me and help me, until I remembered he was hanging out with Tyler. Of course I had been stupid enough to decline the invitation they gave me, saying I'd rather spend a quiet evening at home. What was I thinking? "Daddy, please stop."_

"_NEVER call me that." My father said, kicking me again. This time, I knew something had broken._

"_P-P-Please." I cried. It felt as though my chest was on fire. Everything just hurt so bad. I wished someone would come and save me._

"_Fucking shit!" He yelled once more, sending another kick to my chest. I started to cough up blood and I watched as it mixed with the blood already on the floor. I watched as it started to disappear and looked up to find my father's eyes pitch black. He was Using to clean up the mess so no one would know what he did. He just healed the wounds so no one would see but he made sure I could still feel all the pain as he retreated to his own room, leaving me all alone. I carefully pushed myself up and slowly walked across the hall into the bathroom that I shared with my brother. _

_I opened the bottom drawer which held a bunch of stuff Reid and I never touched, our mother just told us to put it into our bathroom and we tossed it down there without a second thought. There were only two things in there that I ever touched. My razor and my towel that was covered in blood. I made sure the bathroom door was locked before I lifted up my left sleeve, revealing all the cuts which I had been putting there recently. It helped me deal with the pain my father put me though. I brought the razor to my wrist, and as tears fell down my cheeks, I made a long cut going all the way across my wrist. I always made sure never to go too deep, not wanting to cut the vein because then I would have to go to the hospital and everyone would find out about what I did to myself. _

_I made a few more cuts before dropping the razor and placing the towel over my cuts, making sure not to get any blood on my clothes. When the bleeding pretty much stopped, I hid everything again and walked back into my room, my vision starting to go dark. I barely made it to my bed before I collapsed, my father's words echoing in my ears._

No one knows he calls me this, no one is ever around to hear it. But I'm sure if my brother Reid heard, my father would be in a world of pain.

Reid is always there to protect me, he has to be. He's my big brother, even if it's only by a minute. Everyone thinks that Reid is a bad guy for fighting Aaron on a daily basis, but he only does it for me. He does it because of what Aaron says about me. Reid just can't stand by and watch me get mistreated, especially by that prick. Mom and Dad always yell at him, saying that he shouldn't fight, it could get him kicked out of Spencer and then he would have to be sent away to a different school. Reid usually just rolls his eyes but calms down for a while because he knows if he gets suspended, he won't be around to protect me anymore.

"_Reid, you really don't need to punch him every time he says something about me." I said as I cleaned the cuts on his hands and face._

"_Yes I do Hales, you're my little sister." Reid said as he stared at his hands._

"_Reid, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I said as I smiled down at him._

"_He gives you these looks Hale." Reid said, looking up at me. "He says all that stuff but those looks he gives you angers me the most."_

"_What kind of looks?" I asked, confused. I never noticed any looks._

"_Like he wants to get with you and he'll do it with your consent or without." Reid said. I watched as his eyes turned black again._

"_I can take care of myself Reid. I have power of my own." I tried to calm him down by placing my hand on his arm._

"_You can't get caught Using on him though Hale." Reid told me._

"_I won't get caught Using on him. Besides, I'd only Use if I had no other option." I finished cleaning the cuts on his hand and went back to cleaning the ones on his face. "Damn, Aaron got a few good hits in."_

"_He was lucky today." Reid said, looking away from me._

"_Reid, you seriously need to stop. If you get suspended…" I started before he cut me off._

"_It won't come down to that. I'm not leaving you alone with him." Reid said, tucking my blonde hair behind my ear, making me give a soft smile._

Caleb's always there for me too. When I'm around him and Aaron or someone else comes up, talking about me, Caleb always jumps to my defense. He tells whoever it is that if he ever hears them talk about me, they will be hurting for a long while. He's not as fierce as Pogue and Tyler about it, but he does get his moments.

"_So little Haley, what do you want for your birthday?" Caleb asked me as we walked through the store._

"_I don't need anything Cay. I'm fine." I said with a small smile._

"_Yes you definitely are." I turned to find Aaron's friend Michael Davis standing there, smirking down at me._

"_Put your eyes back in your head Davis." Caleb said in a dangerous voice._

"_What if I don't? What are you gonna do about it Danvers?" Michael said in the same tone._

"_Caleb, don't worry about it." I said, putting my hand on his arm, trying to pull him away._

"_Yeah Caleb, don't worry about it." Michael said, smirk still firmly in place._

"_You really need to watch yourself." I could feel the power Caleb was trying to push back. Caleb never got this bad._

"_Cay, it's fine. Lets just go." I said, still pulling on his arm. Caleb didn't say anything but he did back away from Michael and start following me away._

"_Come on Garwin. Ditch him and come spend some quality time with me." Michael called after us. Caleb broke away from me and stormed back toward Michael. Before I could stop him, he hit Michael square in the jaw, making him fly back and fall to the ground._

"_Don't ever talk to Haley that way, EVER!" Caleb yelled down at the boy who had a bruise quickly forming._

"_Caleb, come on. We need to go now." I said, grabbing onto Caleb's arm and pulling him away, Caleb actually cooperating this time. I pulled him out of the store and pushed him toward his car._

"_You're an idiot!" I yelled at him. "I'd expect Reid to do this. Pogue. Tyler. But not you."_

"_He was disrespecting you. He practically said he wanted to sle…" Caleb started._

"_It doesn't matter. He's a jackass and I'm used to it." I yelled louder before my voice softened. "I liked the fact that you were always the reasonable one, never wanting to fight."_

"_I'm sorry Hales." Caleb said softly._

"_Just, don't do it again." I said, my voice soft._

"_I won't."_

Pogue's also there for me. When I turned thirteen and Reid and I received our power, Pogue was there, telling me that it's overwhelming at first but I would be able to control it. He told me I was strong and that I wouldn't let the power take me like it took so many covenant members before me. We had prepared for the power since we were like seven, but actually receiving the power was like nothing I could've prepared for. Reid seemed to take to the power a lot better than I did. But then again, he started using them a lot more than I did.

"_Pogue, why does this hurt?" I asked as I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them close. _

"_It's hard at first Hale." Pogue said as he sat down across from me._

"_It didn't seem this bad for Caleb. Or for you." I said as I looked up. "Even Reid seems to be taking to it better." _

"_I made it look easy so you guys wouldn't be scared. Caleb did the same thing." Pogue said. "It takes some getting used to."_

"_How much getting used to?" I asked, the power making my whole body tingle. The tingle was nice, it was the constricting pain that followed after word that started making me cry._

"_Just a few days Haley." Pogue said as he scooted over to me and hugged me._

"_I can't do this a few more days Pogue. It all hurts so much." I cried as he pulled me closer to him and placed a kiss to the top of my head._

"_You'll be fine. You're stronger than you think Hale." Pogue whispered softly. His words always seemed to comfort me and make me feel better, even as the constricting feeling returned._

Finally, there was Tyler. There are so many things that I can say about Tyler. He's the nicest guy I know, always trying to help. He always knows just what to say to make me laugh. He says that my laughter is all he needs to hear to know that he's doing his job. He doesn't know about my father, or anything else for that matter, but anytime he does something, Tyler's the first person I run to.

"_Tyler, are you here?" I called through the Simms household. Since we were all practically family, we always just walked into each other's houses. None of our parents minded, they had done it as well. "Tyler." I called again as I started up the stairs._

"_Haley." Tyler said, meeting me at the top of the stairs. He instantly noticed the tears in my eyes and went into protective mode. "What happened? Who do I have to hurt?" I knew he was trying to make me laugh and I really wanted to but instead of laughing, I just clung onto him and started crying. A few minutes earlier, my father had left me a bloody mess and everything still hurt._

"_I can't do this anymore Tyler." I cried into his chest, my whole body shaking. Tyler held onto me tightly and led me out of the hall and into his room. He helped me to sit on his bed as he still held me._

"_Tell me what happened Hale." Tyler said in his soft concerned voice that made me love him._

"_I can't stand this Tyler. I can't tell anyone what's going on, I just feel so trapped." I said in a small, weak voice._

"_You know you can tell me anything Haley." Tyler said, making me look into his eyes. I saw the concern in his deep blue eyes and almost told him the hell I dealt with but I bit my tongue, deciding that it was better it remain a secret._

"_I know Ty, it's just…" I paused, not sure what to say exactly._

"_It's okay. Just promise that you'll tell me when you're ready." Tyler said, looking down at me._

"_Can I stay here tonight?" I asked, looking up hopeful. I didn't really want to go home to my father._

"_Y-Yeah." Tyler nodded. I gave a weak smile as we both laid down on the bed, Tyler still holding me against him, comfortingly. I melted against Tyler, loving how he could always make me feel better with little gestures and few words. I fell asleep with him still holding me, feeling completely safe for the first time in a long time._

I still never told any of the covenant members about my father and what he did. Tyler never mentioned that night to anyone, not even me, but I knew that he really wanted to know what I was talking about. I never verbally promised to tell him, but I knew that I would have to tell him something eventually, otherwise, he would get the other sons involved and that would not end that great.

Next week school would be starting, which means I will be able to finally get out of the house. The dorms were usually opened two weeks before school started up again, but no one really moved in until the night before. Except for Tyler, Reid and I. They lived together on the floor above mine. Their room was actually right above mine. I shared my room with my best Brooke who always seemed to be in a happy mood and who had the biggest crush on my brother.

"_So yeah, I was hanging out with Jordan and we decided to go to 7-11 for a monster and so we were walking and it was slippery and so he pushed me and I fell flat on my ass and started laughing. I was like 'You Bastard!" Brooke said hurriedly in her usual chipper happy voice that was just short of preppy._

"_Did you ever get that Monster?" I asked, looking over at her._

"_Yep. Got the green XXL too." Brooke said, making me roll my eyes._

"_We can tell." Reid said from across the table. We were all currently at Nicky's, relaxing after a hard week at Spencer. Brooke gave a small blush that no one could really see except for me._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked, putting her hands on her hips._

"_Nothing. Nothing at all." Reid said with his usual smirk. I just rolled my eyes at the playful flirting between the two. It was always the same. I looked down at my phone that it was almost one. It looked like Nicky was getting ready to close._

"_Hey, we should probably head back." Tyler said, practically reading my mind._

"_Yeah, probably." Caleb nodded. We all got up and left the popular hangout, starting for the cars. Tyler, Reid, Brooke, and I all jumped into Tyler's hummer while Caleb, Pogue, and Kate hopped into Caleb's Porsche, Kate sitting on Pogue's lap. They yelled their last goodbyes out the window before heading toward the dorms, taking different routes. Tyler took the longer route, in no hurry to get back. _

"_Oh my god, there's a bird like following us." Brooke said, making everyone turn to her. Beside her window was a raven that kept up with the car for about two seconds before flying away._

"_Oh yeah B, that thing was really following us." Reid said, turning and looking at her with a smirk._

"_It was. It just decided to leave when you guys looked." Brooke insisted._

"_Hale, are you this girl's supplier?" Reid asked, looking back at us._

"_Hey, I don't give her nothing." I said, holding up my hands. "She's the one who buys like 20 Monsters each week."_

"_Yeah, I'm her supplier." Brooke said happily._

"_Exactly." I nodded as we both laughed. When we arrived at the school, we all walked in and started walking up the stairs toward the second floor which was where Brooke and I stopped. Tyler and Reid said goodnight as they continued up to the third floor. Brooke and I walked into my room when Brooke finally let it out._

"_You're brother is so hot!" Brooke said loudly._

"_God no." I said, shrugging my shoulders as though I had just seen something disgusting._

"_God Yes!" Brooke said as she flopped down onto her bed._

"_I think I'm going to be sick." I said as I changed into a pair of black flannel pajama pants and a black long sleeved shirt I stole from Reid._

"_Oh come on, you're his sister so you don't see it." Brooke said._

"_Obviously not." I said as I laid down in bed._

"_Tyler's pretty hot too." Brooke said as she turned in her bed to look over at me. I just bit my lip and shrugged._

"_I guess so." Was all I said before turning over and going to sleep._

Brooke always loved flirting with Reid and Reid loved flirting back with her just as much. Then again, Reid also loved flirting with every other girl at Spencer.

Now our Senior year is about to start and I just know some bad shit is gonna happen. I can feel it, and I think most of it is going to revolve around all of us ascending this school year. I am Haley Rebecca Garwin, the only Daughter of Ipswitch.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Bleh? Let me know so I feel loved and send suggestions.**


	2. New Guy

**Wow, 12 reviews for one chapter. I didn't think my story was that good, it was just something I thought up and decided to put down. I love you guys man. lol.**

**Now I must warn you, this chapter isn't my best. I've got a headache right now so I just wanted to finish this up and head up to bed. Plus I still have Geologyh homework to finish so yeah.**

* * *

"Where's your brother at?" I tried not to roll my eyes at my best friend's question.

"No clue. He wasn't at home when I grabbed the last of my things." I told her as we walked through the groups of people. "But if you see Tyler around, chances are that Reid isn't far behind."

"So what's up with you and Tyler?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You've known the guy since you were a kid and you've liked him for how long now?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

"Shut it Brooke. There's nothing between me and Tyler, and there never will be." I told her, sighing.

"You know, if you just asked him out…" Brooke started.

"Reid would kill him and if things go sour, I just ruined a great friendship between us and prolly fucked things up between him and my brother." I cut her off.

"Hale…" Brooke started, not sure what to say.

"Lets just drop it, okay." I pleaded. I didn't want to keep Tyler in my mind anymore. I wanted him out and I wanted him to stay out.

"Okay." Brooke nodded as things grew silent between us. We continued making our way through the throngs of people before we found Pogue's girlfriend, Kate with a girl I didn't recognize.

"Hey Kate." I smiled as we stopped in front of her.

"Hey Haley." Kate said, smiling back at me. "Oh before I forget, this is my roommate Sarah." I looked past Kate at the blonde who gave me a small wave. She seemed pretty nice.

"Hey. I'm Haley and this airhead beside me is Brooke." I said to Sarah, motioning to myself, then Brooke.

"I am so not an airhead." Brooke protested but still said a quick 'hi' to Sarah.

"So tell me who's here." Sarah said, looking around.

"Well I see a prick about fifteen feet away from us." I said, looking up to see Aaron and his new girlfriend Kira standing on a hill, looking down at everyone as though they were gods.

"Aaron Abbot. Treats girls like dirt." Kate explained.

"And his new dirt Kira. Royal bitch." I continued.

"Acts like she's all special because she's got money." Brooke took over.

"And she hates me because my family's got more than her." I finished with a smirk.

"That's not the only reason." Brooke said, wearing an identical smirk.

"Okay, it is so not my fault that her boyfriend is a dick and likes hitting on me. It's not like I even want the attention from him." I said giving a small shudder. I looked up again to find that Aaron and Kira were both looking at me. Aaron with his 'You know you want me' eyes and Kira with her 'I'm gonna kill you.' glare.

"Who's that?" I heard Sarah ask. I looked in the direction Sarah was pointing to and my mouth dropped. I saw the most gorgeous guy with short brown hair and the most intense eyes. I could see them perfectly because he was looking right at me.

"Don't know. But I intend to find out." I snapped out of the trance I was in to look over at Kate who was also looking at him.

"It looks like Hale will be doing the finding out." Brooke said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"I saw the look you were giving him. I also saw the look he was giving you." Brooke said, smiling at me.

"He wasn't giving me any look. He was probably just wondering why four girls were looking over at him and talking." I said, blowing it off.

"They're here." I heard Kate say from beside me. I looked up to see my brother and friends walking toward us in their 'I'm awesome' style.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked, looking in the same direction at the boys.

"The sons of Ipswitch." Kate breathed, making me roll my eyes.

"And what the hell am I?" I asked, partially annoyed. I was growing tired of hearing 'The Sons' this and 'the sons' that. I was a descendent just like they were but no one acknowledged 'the daughter of Ipswitch."

"Sorry Hale." Kate said, forgetting for that moment that I hated hearing that title.

"It's alright." I tried to shrug it off as I watched the boys walk over to us.

"Hey Kate." Caleb said as he walked over to us. "Hey Hales." He said as he turned to me.

"Hey Caleb." Kate said with a smile.

"Hey Cay." I returned.

"Hey baby." Kate said as she hugged and kissed Pogue.

"Hey blondie." Reid said as he draped his arm across my shoulders.

"Hey, you're just as blonde as I am." I shot back, looking up at him and using the same 'hey' everyone else seemed to love right now.

"Yes but I am older." Reid countered.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Respect your elders." Reid said, making me roll my eyes. It did become very annoying how Reid played the 'older brother' card all the time for every little thing.

"Hey guys, this is my new roommate Sarah." Kate said, bringing all the guys' attention back to her and Sarah. "This is Pogue Perry, Tyler Simms, Reid…"

"Garwin." Reid said, cutting her off. "Reid Garwin. Good evening." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Good evening." Sarah replied, smiling at him.

"You know, Sarah was my grandmother's name." Reid said and I couldn't hold it in anymore as Brooke and I started to laugh, safely behind Pogue and Kate so Reid couldn't see.

"Oh…" Sarah seemed at a lose for words. Reid seemed to realize his mistake a little late as Caleb took over.

"Caleb Danvers." He introduced himself with the smile that 'no girl could resist.' "And you don't bring my grandmother into mind at all."

"Good." Sarah said, smiling brightly up at him. Reid moved away from the couple and found Brooke and me, still laughing.

"That was smooth Reid. Real smooth." I told him, trying not to laugh anymore.

"Shut it pint size." Reid grumbled.

"You know, last time I checked, Grandma's name was Abigail." I told him. He seemed to want to retaliate but couldn't think of anything.

"Just let it go Reid." Tyler said as he walked over to the little group we were starting to make. Reid just muttered under his breath more.

"Seems like my brother has lost his touch." I said laughing as I looked up at Tyler.

"So how are you doing Hale?" Tyler asked. I just crossed my arms and shrugged.

"I'm okay I guess." I tried not to look into his endless blue eyes that looked at me so intensely. "How are you?" Before Tyler could answer, I heard Aaron's voice loud and clear. Looking over, I saw that he was glaring at Caleb.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron." Caleb said calmly. I walked over to stand next to Reid who had taken a spot beside Caleb.

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron said in his 'I'm mightier that you' tone that bugged me to no end.

"These posers make me want to puke." Michael said, standing behind Aaron.

"Is that right?" Reid asked, starting for Michael. Caleb outstretched his arm, keeping Reid back while I held onto his sleeve.

"Let it go." Caleb said calmly.

"They're not worth it." I said softly to try and calm Reid down some.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron said toughly.

"Actually, I think it's Kira who owes Sarah an apology." I turned to look at Kira and Sarah to find Sarah smiling triumphantly. Aaron held an amused expression in his eyes for a moment before starting for Caleb, pushing him roughly. Reid made a move for Aaron but someone blocked his way, placing himself between us and Aaron.

"You were being kind of bitchy." The body told Kira. He turned to me and I could tell it was the boy from before, the one that Sarah, Kate, Brooke and I had been looking at. I felt someone Use and a second later, Michael threw up all over Aaron's back. From the laughter beside me, I soon concluded that it was Reid who was using. Caleb shot a stern look at Reid who tried to stop laughing and looked down. The music stopped completely and everyone looked over to where the d.j. had set himself up this time.

"Hey guys, Duke just called. He said he saw three cop cars just down old dell road." The d.j. told us. Everyone split up and ran for their cars, Tyler and Reid both taking my arms, pulling me with them.

"I can run very well myself, thank you." I yelled at them. It wasn't the fact that they were pulling me that was making me upset, it was where their hands were. Last week, my father had beat me, putting bruises all over my body and so I had retreated into the bathroom and made fresh cuts. Now, both of the boys were putting pressure on them and it felt as though a few of them reopened.

"We're just making sure you don't get busted Hale." Reid said as he continued to pull. By this time, I was biting the inside of my cheek to keep from making a sound. When Reid and Tyler finally let go, I pulled my arms closer to me, acting as though I were cold so they wouldn't notice anything weird as I hugged my wrists close to me.

"I thought that guy and I were gonna go at it." I looked up to see the guy from before walking next to Caleb. "His friends puking did come at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though." Reid said, smirking as we walked behind them. We got to the lot where everyone parked their cars and looked around. Brooke was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit." I muttered as I continued to look around.

"What's the matter?" The still nameless guy asked.

"My friend Brooke. She's gone." I said as I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a text from her. _'Went with Damien and Jessica.' _I felt a lot better after I read it and put my phone back. "Never mind, she left with some of our other friends."

"You need a ride back to the dorms?" Sarah asked. I was about to say no, that I'd go with my brother and friends when I saw still nameless boy going for Sarah's car.

"If that's cool." I said, biting my lip.

"No problem, hop in." Sarah said. I walked over to the other side of the car and slipped into the back next to the nameless boy.

"Chase Collins." He said with a smile. A very contagious smile.

"Haley Garwin." I smiled back at him. He looked so hot up close. I didn't know how long we were looking at each other but Sarah yelling brought me back to reality.

"My car won't start." She yelled over to Tyler's Hummer.

"Hop in with us." Tyler yelled back.

"I can't just leave it here." Sarah said.

"I can fix it." Reid said as he hopped out of the Hummer and over to Sarah's car.

"I didn't know your brother knew anything about cars." Kate said as Reid popped the hood.

"He likes tinkering with things in his spare time." I said as I felt Reid Use before slamming the hood shut and telling Sarah to try it again. Sarah started the car to find it working again. She smiled and yelled a 'thank you' out the window before driving off.

"So I'm guessing that was your brother?" Chase said in a half asking, half stating tone.

"Yeah, I didn't pick him though." I told Chase as we drove back to Spenser in half silence. Kate randomly asked Chase questions about his love life and if he met anyone yet that he thought about asking out.

"Actually, there was a girl I met. She seems pretty awesome." Chase said smiling. I thought I saw him look in my direction but shook it off as Sarah parked right outside the dorms. We all got out of the small car and started for the building.

"Seems quiet." Chase said as we walked into the building and up a flight of stairs.

"We must be the last ones in." Kate said as we continued down the hall. I realized that we were on Kate and Sarah's floor while mine was still one up and the guy's floor was one above mine. We walked a little farther until we got to Kate and Sarah's room.

"Well this is us." Kate said, pulling out her key. Chase extended his hand and I watched, confused, until I saw him pull his hand back, a spider caught between his fingers.

"Oh my god." Kate said loudly, causing the three of us to shush her. "I hate spiders." Chase dropped it and quickly killed it.

"Chivalry's not dead after all." Sarah said with a smile.

"No, it just transferred in." I said, smiling up at Chase who returned the smile.

"Hey, we're actually going into town tomorrow to stock up on some stuff. You guys wanna go?" Kate asked, looking between Chase and me.

"Sounds good." I nodded with a small smile before looking up at Chase.

"Same here." Chase nodded.

"Okay." Kate said, smiling over at me.

"So where's your room?" Chase asked, looking down at me.

"One floor up." I told him.

"Would you like an escort?" I tried not to squeal and blush and I could tell Kate was trying to do the same.

"I'd like that." I finally said, smiling up at him. We said goodbye to Sarah and Kate before walking down the hall toward the staircase. We walked up in silence and I kicked myself mentally, trying to find something to say. We arrived on the third floor and started walking down the hall, still in silence.

"You're bleeding." I practically jumped, startled by Chase's voice.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at him. He grabbed my arm and lifted it up, showing blood that had seeped through the light purple material.

"You're bleeding." Chase repeated.

"Oh no. It's just Cherry UV." I told him, trying to laugh if off as he looked at me skeptically. "Seriously, I was drinking at the party and spilled it." Chase still looked skeptical but didn't say anything else.

"So how long have you lived here?" He asked me, trying to start a conversation that didn't involve my wrists.

"I was born here." I told him. "Lived here my whole life. My father liked us staying here."

"Us?" Chase asked.

"Reid and me." I told him. "He thinks that Ipswitch is a good place to grow up, just like he did." I guess there was a bitterness in my voice because Chase asked me a question in a soft voice.

"You don't get along with your dad, do you?" I wasn't sure exactly how to answer that. _'No, I get along with him great when he's not beating me into oblivion.' _I decided not to say that, but instead replied in a calm voice.

"We don't really see eye to eye on some things." Chase seemed to except that answer as we came to a stop outside my dorm.

"This you?" Chase asked.

"No, I just like standing outside random doors." I replied sarcastically with a small smile.

"Oh really?" Chase asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. You should try it some time." I said and we both started laughing. I looked up at him and noticed he look ten times sexier when he laughed. "I guess I should head in."

"Yeah, probably." Chase nodded as I took out my key.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up and then we can walk downstairs together." Chase said with a smile, making me smile as well.

"Alright." I nodded, biting my lip.

"Goodnight." Chase said as he started walking backwards.

"Night." I gave a small wave before opening the door and walking into the room. It looked as though Brooke was still out which was good. It gave me a few minutes to change before she got back. I locked the door behind me and walked farther into the room and over to the dresser. I pulled out a pair of black pajama bottoms and a dark purple top before placing them on my bed. Slowly and carefully, I took off my jeans and pulled off my shirt, revealing a lot of different colored bruises covering various parts of my body. My _Father _usually Used to cover any marks that he put on me, but lately, he decided against it. He told me that he wasn't going to waste his life away covering my mistakes so it was up to me to cover them. I usually Used on the ones on my face but I didn't want to Use too much and end up like Caleb's father. Forty years old and looking like he was ninety. I slowly and carefully slid on the pants and slipped into the shirt, hissing as the fabric scratched against the newly reopened cuts. I walked over to my bed and opened my bedside drawer, pulling out two bandages that had blood already stained onto them. I quickly wrapped up both of my wrists as to not irritate the cuts anymore with my sleeves and closed the drawer. I thought about waiting up for Brooke but decided against it as I turned out the light beside my bed and turned onto my side. I momentarily forgot about the huge bruise there until pain flooded my entire midsection and turned onto my back. As I started at the ceiling, I found it hard to sleep as images of a gorgeous guy crept into my thoughts.


	3. Outfit

The next morning, I woke up with a small smile on my face, remembering that today I was going to spend the day with the new guy I had just met, Chase. He seemed real nice and fun to be around, something that I needed. I looked over at the other twin bed in the room to find Brooke face down on her bed, her forehead resting on her arm. I laughed as I pushed myself up and walked over to her bed, shaking her.

"Go away." Brooke mumbled, causing me to laugh again.

"Late night?" I asked knowingly.

"We went back to Damien's parents house and he brought out the jagermeister." Brooke said into her pillow.

"How many shots B?" I asked.

"About…" Brooke didn't get to answer because she suddenly jumped out of her bed and ran into the small bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I could hear her heaving on the other side of the door and shook my head.

"That many, huh?" I asked with a smirk, though she couldn't see it.

"God I'm never drinking again." I heard Brooke say before heaving more.

"You said that the last time and the time before that." I reminded her.

"Shut up Hale." Brooke yelled, making me laugh again.

"While you empty your stomach, I'm gonna take a shower." I grabbed my towel from the hook on the door and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I didn't want to walk the halls only in a towel, figuring that Aaron would be up here, just leaving Kira's room, and I didn't feel like grabbing the perfect outfit yet. I heard Brooke mutter something from the bathroom that sounded like 'I'm gonna so kill Damien' as I laughed and walked out of my room.

I started down the hall toward the bathroom and found that I had been right. Aaron was just coming out of Kira's bedroom in jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt. He looked up at me as I passed by and smirked.

"Hey Garwin." Aaron said, turning to follow after me.

"What do you want Abbot?" I asked as I walked faster, trying to get away from him.

"Where are you headed?" He asked, still following me.

"I was going to take a shower." I said, just a few feet away from the bathroom.

"Want any company?" Aaron asked, smirking at me and lifting an eyebrow.

"No thanks, I think I'll be alright by myself." I said as I moved to open the door. Quicker than I've ever seen him, Aaron grabbed my forearm and turned me around, throwing me back against the wall. I cried out as Aaron put pressure on my wrist but he just covered my mouth with his other hand and glared at me.

"Why do you keep acting like you're not interested in me Hale?" Aaron asked.

"Don't call me Hale." I said into his hand, making the words come out muffled. Aaron just continued to look at me, amusement in his eyes.

"Why do you keep fighting me _Hale_?" Aaron asked again, putting emphasis on my nickname. My wrist was on fire, but I couldn't tell Aaron that. He would just wonder why and put more pressure on it. My eyes darted around the corridor only to find that there wasn't a single person around. Making up my mind, I quickly bit Aaron's hand and kicked him in the shin, causing him to hiss in pain and let me go briefly, just enough time for me to dart into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. Aaron must've recovered because a second after I locked the door, I heard a pounding at the door, followed by Aaron's favorite name to call me.

"Bitch!" I just walked away from the door and got to the shower farthest away from the door. The banging ceased so I guessed that Aaron had left but that didn't mean that I was about to go check. Instead, I quickly changed out of my pajamas and took my shower.

* * *

About an hour later, I stepped out of the shower and quickly slipped into my sweatpants and shirt and walked back to my dorm to find that Brooke was again passed out on her bed. I laughed again as quickly towel dried my hair and walked over to my closet, looking for something cute to wear for Chase. I practically tore the closet apart, suddenly hating every outfit that I owned. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, I never acted like this for any guy, not even Tyler. Maybe that was because he had already seen me at my worst and he didn't care. 

'_Stop thinking about Tyler.' _I yelled in my head. Today was about hanging out with Chase, not Tyler. Tyler was now completely out of my mind for the rest of the day. _'He is the sweetest guy…'_

"Stop it." I muttered angrily to myself. "Today is about Chase."

"Who's Chase?" I nearly jumped ten feet in the air, Brooke's voice scaring me. I thought that she had still been asleep.

"Oh, uh…the guy from the Dells." I told her, biting my lip.

"The hottie?" Brooke asked, completely sober now. I just smiled and nodded. "So you're seeing him today?"

"Yeah, Sarah and Kate told us they were going to go into town and invited the two of us." I said with a smile.

"But what about…" Brooke started.

"Don't say it B." I cut her off quickly. I had finally got him out of my mind and I wanted to keep him out while I was with Chase. "How come I have nothing cute to wear?!" I half yelled, throwing the last of my clothes on the floor.

"That is because you are a grungy person hun." Brooke told me as she got up and walked over to her closet, starting to go through it. She pulled stuff out, held it up, looked at me, and shook her head before throwing it on her bed and pulling out more clothes. I just laughed at the concentration on Brooke's face. She acted as though I was an empty canvas that she was going to make into a work of art. Finally, Brooke pulled out an outfit and smiled.

"Perfect." I looked at the outfit and shook my head. Tight black hip hugging jeans and a dark purple halter top. Both of my favorite colors and both of those colors complimented me well. The problem was the halter. No sleeves.

"Um, I'm not sure B." I said, holding onto my wrists nervously.

"Oh come on, you'd look hot. Chase will take notice for sure." Brooke smiled at me as she held out the clothes. I rolled my eyes and took them from her, looking down at them and then at my wrist. "Hurry and change."

"Alright, alright." I muttered, going into the small bathroom and closing the door behind me. I slipped out of the sweatpants and sweatshirt quickly and then pulled on the outfit that Brooke had picked out. It did look awesome on me, but my scars were clearly visible. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a black wristband that had a beautiful purple design on it and figured it would work with my outfit. I slipped it over my cuts and sighed before walking out of the bathroom. Brooke was standing there, smiling at me.

"I told you that you'd look hot." Brooke said, clapping her hands. "I am such a miracle worker."

"Shut up Brooke." I muttered, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Chase will not be able to take his eyes off you." I smiled and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from making a sound.

"You think?" I finally asked.

"I know he won't hun." Brooke said, hugging me. I hugged her back and a second later, there was a knock at the door. Brooke made a squeal noise and I tried to calm myself down before answering the door. I quickly opened it, revealing a very cute, smiling Chase.

"You ready to go?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket." I went back into the room, grabbing the black jean jacket that Brooke had placed on her bed for me, waved goodbye, and walked back to Chase, leaving my dorm and closing the door behind me.

"Shall we be off fair maiden?" Chase asked, holding out his arm to me. I gave a small laugh and nodded.

"We shall kind sir." I took his arm and we walked downstairs to meet up with Sarah and Kate.

* * *

**Okay, as you can tell, not much really happening in this chapter. It's basically a teaser/filler until I get the next chapter up which will either be tomorrow or Monday. The reason I cut it off here is a) if I add the next chapter too, it'll prolly take another like 10 hours or so and another like 6 pages and b) I've kinda got the flu or something so I feel like shit and wanna go lay down so yeah. **


	4. Nicky's and Breakdowns

We met up with Kate and Sarah about five minutes later and when they saw Chase and me walking together, they were both smiling wide, trying not to make any happy sound, just like me.

"You guys ready?" Kate asked, smirking at Chase and me.

"Yeah, let's get going." Chase nodded as the four of us left the dorms and walked out to the student parking lot.

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked, looking around at the other three.

"We can take mine." Chase offered.

"Sounds good." I nodded as Chase led us through the rows and rows of student cars. Kate, Sarah, and I stayed a step behind him as Kate whispered over and over again about how cute he was and how we looked cute together. I just rolled my eyes and prayed that I wasn't blushing as bad as I thought I was.

"He's hot, huh?" Kate said from beside me.

"He is cute." I whispered back as I looked around the back lot, trying to figure out which car belonged to the strong, sexy smirking Chase.

"Here we go." Chase brought my attention back to the front where Chase was starting to get into the hottest car I'd ever seen. The perfect car for him.

"'67 Impala." I smiled over at him. "New guy's got taste."

"A girl who knows her cars." Chase smirked back at me. "Impressive." I simply shrugged, though I'm sure that I was still blushing badly.

"I only know the hot ones." I was still smiling at him as we all got into the car. Chase and I sat up front while Kate and Sarah slid into the back, both wearing matching expressions. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone, sending a quick text to Kate.

'_Shut up.' _Kate's phone went off a second later, the song Bodies by Drowning Pool filling the silent car. Kate instantly knew it was me, seeing as that was my ring tone. Chase pulled out of the school and headed into the town as my phone went off, the song Low going off loudly. I opened it up, quickly ending the song and rolled my eyes.

'_If you don't make out with him, I will.' _

'_You've got a boyfriend who is like my brother. You cheat on him, I'll hurt you.'_

'_Then just make out with Chase and we won't have a problem.'_

"What are you two talking about?" Chase's voice brought me back from my little texting argument with Kate.

"Huh?" I looked over at Chase innocently who was still wearing his usual smirk that I still couldn't get enough of.

"I was just asking when she was going to just make out with you." Kate replied not so subtly.

"Kate!" I buried my head in my hands, trying to hide the blush that I knew was quickly spreading across my face. I could hear Chase give a soft chuckle beside me and I'm sure the blush increased as I spared a glance up at him. He was smiling over at me before turning his attention back to the road ahead and then back to me. I turned my head and decided to look out the window, watching the scenery pass us by. Ipswich was a beautiful place year round, but most of its beauty showed itself in the fall.

We pulled into the small town and Chase instantly parked right outside the small convenience store. I quickly bolted from the car and rushed into the store, still embarrassed by Kate's statement in the car. I decided to head into the back where I was sure I could stay until the blush subsided and looked through all the little items randomly placed on the shelves.

"So you want to make out with me?" His voice was so deep as his hot breath ghosted across my ear; I had to bite back a sigh.

"I…I n-never s-sai…" I tried to form a coherent thought but found it near to impossible. I felt him still standing right behind me and I could practically sense his smirk.

"But you do, don't you?" Chase asked as he placed his hands on my hips and leaned closer to me. I found it really hard to focus with him so close to me.

"Hey Kate." Caleb's voice brought me back to reality, pulling me out of the trance Chase seemed to have me under. I walked away from Chase quickly and over to the front of the store where I found Caleb, Kate, and Sarah talking.

"Hey Hales." Caleb smiled when I walked up. He pulled me into a small hug and I tried not to cry out as he accidentally put pressure on my side where I still had a few bad bruises.

"Hey Cay." I replied when the pain subsided. I looked at the small prescription bag in his hand and then back up at him. "Running errands?"

"Just picking up a few things for my mom." Caleb nodded.

"Boo." Chase said, jumping out from behind an aisle, wearing a pair of ridiculous sunglasses, making me smile. Kate on the other hand jumped, hitting Chase's arm.

"You scared me." Kate accused. Chase laughed and then turned his attention to Caleb, shaking his hand.

"So I was gonna see if Pogue wanted to catch that new Bead Pitt flick this afternoon." Kate said smiling at me at first, then to Chase. "Who else wants to go?"

"I will." Chase said, smiling over at me.

"I still have some errands to run, you know…" Caleb trailed off.

"I already saw it." Sarah said, breaking her gaze with Caleb to look at Kate.

"You feel like running errands?" Caleb asked her. Sarah smiled wide and nodded excitedly.

"What about you Haley?" I felt everyone looking at me, especially Chase. I thought about it for about a second before nodding.

"I'm in." Chase smiled at me as we all walked outside and parted ways. Caleb and Sarah left in Caleb's car while Chase, Kate, and I got back into the Impala. As we were driving to the movie theatre, Kate called Pogue and from the sound of it, Pogue wasn't going to be able to make it. Something about getting his bike fixed. Of course, he could Use to fall from a cliff, but not to fix his bike so he could go to the movies with his girlfriend.

When we got to the movies, we decided to sit by the bars so we could put our feet up without pissing off the people in front of us. Kate and I each bought icees, Kate's blue, her favorite color and mine a mix of the red and blue, making it purple. It was our little movie tradition and when Brooke came with, she would get the red one, completing the trend. I wasn't really able to pay attention to the movie, not with Chase sitting beside me. I practically jumped when I felt something on my thigh, finding it to be Chase's hand lazily tracing designs with his finger while he still stared at the movie screen. I turned to look at him, trying to get him to cut it out but he still traced the designs, acting innocent. I wondered how he could keep such a straight face. Part of me wanted to push his hand away but whenever I tried, it seemed as though I couldn't, like something was stopping me. I figured that it was the part of my brain saying 'you like him and you like the attention.' so I just let him continue with the pattern tracing.

After the movie, we decided to head over to Nicky's, deciding days earlier that we would hang out there today. Chase still acted all innocent and apparently Kate hadn't noticed him doing anything during the movie besides joke with her.

When we got to Nicky's, we sat at our normal table to find that Caleb and Pogue still hadn't showed up.

"Caleb prolly took Sarah back to the dorms so she could change." I stated as we all sat waiting.

"You think he's helping her?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"He's not like that Kate." I said, shaking my head. "He's probably the only decent guy in Ipswich. Well, he and Tyler tie."

"What about Pogue?" Kate asked.

"You know he's jealous beyond belief." I said.

"Your brother?" That one made me think for a moment.

"He is nice, but he doesn't know that he deserves someone so much better than the girls he usually goes for." I told her.

"You mean he deserves someone like Brooke?" Kate asked.

"Your friend that you lost last night?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. They're the perfect match and they both like each other but Reid doesn't think he deserves someone that good." I said.

"What's going on?" Caleb questioned as he walked up behind us.

"Nothing. Just talking." I answered as Caleb sat down on my other side, Sarah beside him.

"Talking about what?" Caleb asked.

"Reid and Brooke." Kate said.

"You still trying to get them together?"

"Well I'm trying to push Reid in the right direction." I replied. "You cannot tell me that you don't think they should go out."

"I think they should decide that themselves." Sarah said. "People shouldn't interfere with other people's love lives." I wondered how she could say that with a straight face. Kate was trying to push Sarah and Caleb together while both Kate and Sarah were trying to push Chase in my direction.

"Caleb, seriously. You've seen them together before. Tell me they don't belong." I tried to get him back onto my side right now.

"Look who I found." I jumped when Pogue came up to the table with Brooke.

"Feeling better drunkie." I asked with a small smirk. Brooke just glared down at me before pulling a chair over to squeeze between Caleb and me.

"Drunkie?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. You know how she disappeared last night?" I waited for Chase's nod before continuing. "Well, she went with some friends to this guy's house and got wasted on jager."

"Again?" Caleb and Pogue said at the same time.

"Wasn't my fault. It was taunting me." Brooke said, making everyone at the table laugh. I had started talking to Brooke about the movie and I could hear Pogue being his jealous self after hearing that she had gone to the movie with Chase since Pogue couldn't make it. Chase looked a little awkward as Pogue left to get something to eat and suddenly Chase and Caleb were up playing foosball while Kate, Sarah, Brooke and I sat at the table talking.

"So are things going well with new boy?" Brooke asked.

"With Chase? I think so." I said, looking over at Chase and Caleb still playing as Pogue walked over to them.

"What do you mean you think so?" Brooke asked.

"Well when we went to the movie he…" I trailed off, wondering how to say it.

"He what?" Brooke was starting to get impatient, I could see it.

"He was like tracing designs on my leg." I whispered so only she could hear.

"What?!" Brooke practically yelled. Everyone turned to look at us, including Chase. I hit her arm, trying to shut her up.

"It's not that big of a deal, but it was kinda weird." I whispered softer.

"That sounds cute." Brooke said smiling. I was suddenly aware of the song playing; I love Rock and Roll, and started singing along with it.

"Hale, you wanna play?" I looked up to find Pogue asking me if I wanted to play foosball. I then noticed that Caleb and Sarah were both gone.

"Sure." I got up and walked over to the table he was standing at and waited for him to drop the ball in. When he finally did, I started twirling the levers, trying to get the ball into his goal.

"Your brother's here." Pogue told me as he concentrated on the game.

"Pool tables?" I questioned as I still worked on beating him which was hard because I could sense that Chase was right behind me.

"With Aaron and the boys." Pogue nodded.

"Great." I mumbled as I got past Pogue and scored. Just as I began celebrating, I heard the sound of a glass shattering and instantly knew that my brother was involved somehow. I turned to the pool tables to see that I was right. Aaron and Reid were pushing each other and I could see something was about to happen as they headed out back with Aaron's friends and Tyler following behind them.

"This isn't good." I muttered as Pogue and I met with Caleb who was on the dance floor with Sarah and started for the back.

"Need help?" Chase asked.

"No, we're good. I'll be right back." I said as we walked past everyone in Nicky's and out back to find Reid and Tyler facing off with Aaron, Michael, and his other friend Justin.

"What's the problem?" Caleb said loudly.

"None of your damn business." Aaron said, glaring.

"Aaron bet me that I couldn't make a combo shot and…I did." Reid said, turning to look at Caleb and noticed that I was standing right beside him.

"Why don't we just forget about it, okay?" I said quietly, not wanting Reid and Aaron to get into another fight.

"Hey, break it up." Nicky said walking over to the door with a bat.

"Whatever you say Nicky." Aaron said, making Nicky leave and close the door behind him. He walked past Caleb and bumped into him roughly before bumping into me, making me stumble back.

"Little bitch." Aaron hissed. Reid glared at Aaron and started for him but Tyler held him back. When Aaron and his friends were gone, Caleb turned his attention to my brother.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb asked harshly at Reid.

"We were just playing." Reid said.

"Yeah Caleb, they were suckers for it." Tyler said. Reid went to move past Caleb and whispered something in his ear when Caleb put his hand on Reid's shoulder, stopping him. Reid grabbed onto Caleb's wrist roughly and when he looked up at him, his eyes were black as coal. I could tell Reid was causing Caleb pain because I heard something cracking and I heard Caleb's breath hitch as he tried not to let anyone know he was in pain.

"Reid…stop." Caleb said in a weak voice. Reid didn't listen and continued what he was doing. Caleb's eyes went black and a second later, Reid was thrown back against the building beside Nicky's. I wanted to run over to Reid, make sure he was okay, but Pogue held me back.

"What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb said, starting for Reid. "It's addictive you moron. You've seen what it'll do if you abuse it. You want that, that's your business. But if you use it in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us." Reid started getting up from where he landed and glared at Caleb. "And that I won't let happen." A wind started picking up around Reid as he lifted a large keg and looked and Caleb.

"My power's greater than yours."

"Not until you ascend." Reid said bitterly.

"Alright, go for it tough guy." Caleb said. I could tell something bad was about to happen as Reid sent the keg flying toward Caleb, who just tossed it in another direction. I broke away from Pogue and ran to stand between Caleb and Reid but Caleb sent an energy ball at Reid and since I had gotten into the middle, I was thrown back into Reid and we both crashed into crates of empty beer bottles and hit the metal fence behind it. I cried out as the new injuries came into contact with the old injuries but tried to hide it.

"Stop Caleb, this is crazy." Pogue said, pushing Caleb back as Tyler came to help us. Reid ignored whatever pain he was in and helped me up, which was very hard because now everything was hurting.

"Come on Hale." Reid said, carefully picking me up.

"I-I'm fine Reid." I said as he helped me get into a standing position.

"You're not fine." Reid said, looking me over. "I'm taking you back to the dorms."

"Reid, I'm good." I promised as my eyes flashed black for a moment, fixing all my injuries, including the bruises from my father. "See, all good." I started to walk away from them and back toward Nicky's, passing Caleb.

"Hale…" Caleb started.

"Don't worry Caleb. I'm fine." I walked past him and back into Nicky's to find Chase waiting anxiously by the pool table where I left him.

"What happened?"Chase asked.

"My brother and that prick were about to beat the shit out of each other. We went out there then Nicky came out, then they left and now Caleb is yelling at Reid." I summed up, leaving out the whole power fight part.

"So no one got hurt?" Chase asked.

"No one got hurt." I nodded. "Hey, do you think you could take me back to the dorms?"

"Sure." Chase nodded, leading me out of Nicky's and back into the Impala. He started up the car and drove back to the dorms, making it there in record time. We didn't really talk in the car; my mind was still in the alley with Caleb and Reid. I couldn't believe that Caleb had Used against my brother, and had Used against me, even though that was an accident. I was brought back to the present by Chase waving his hand in front of my face. I jumped a little, looking up and seeing that he was outside my door, waiting to help me out of the car.

"You okay Haley?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I said as I got out of the car and started walking toward the building. He walked beside me the whole time, leading me up the stairs and toward my dorm, though I was still on autopilot.

For what felt like the thousandth time that day, Chase pulled me out of my own thoughts.

"What's the matter Haley?" Chase asked when we got outside my door. He put his hand on my arm and looked down at me. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were full of concern.

"N-Nothing." I tried telling him, but I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"Please tell me." Chase pleaded. I sighed and took out my key, unlocking the door and leading him into the room. I locked the door behind us and turned on the light, illuminating the room in a beautiful glow. I threw my keys onto my desk and led him over to my bed, sitting down on it and gesturing for him to sit down beside me.

"What's been on your mind Haley?" Chase asked again.

"It's…" I started, taking a breath. "I love Caleb; he's like my big brother. But I hate how he treats my brother, my twin. My brother only beats the shit out of Aaron and those other guys because of me. He and Aaron might've actually been friends if it wouldn't have been for me." I didn't realize I had been rambling until I felt a hand on my cheek and saw Chase looking into my eyes.

"Haley, it's not your fault." Chase said softly.

"Yes it is. Aaron says something about me or looks at me funny. Reid beats the shit out of him. Caleb yells at him and makes him feel like shit and then I feel like shit." I said, feeling tears prickling the back of my eyes. "I shouldn't have been born. My dad wishes that." Now I knew that I shouldn't be saying anything more but I couldn't help it. It's like something wouldn't let me stop.

"All our families; Tyler's family, Pogue's family, Caleb's family and our family, they always had boys. Only boys. For generations, since the 1600s, it's always been boys. Now my father had a girl. He's the only one to have a girl. Caleb's father and Pogue's father and Tyler's father, they were all surprised, thought that he was special. Thought I was special." I gave a dry laugh as I continued. "He didn't think so. Thought I was a burden. A disgrace to the Garwin name. I'm a girl so I'm weak." Now I knew that the tears were falling from my eyes. I couldn't see straight anymore so I couldn't see Chase's reaction to what I was telling him.

"When I was at home, he beat me on a normal basis. He would mostly hit me on my legs and my upper arms and stomach since I usually covered those up anyway." I was holding my head now, flashbacks coming back full blast. I could practically feel all the beatings again. "I never told anyone, scared that he would find out. I was scared that if I told Reid, Reid would try to kill him and my father would just beat the shit out of Reid. I don't want Reid to get hurt anymore because of me."

"Now I told you and he'll find out and he'll do something to you and it's all my fault." I was crying harder and rocking back and forth, breaking down completely. I actually forgot that Chase was still there until I felt him pulling me against him, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight.

"Haley, I'm so sorry." Chase whispered softly. I was crying against his chest, still feeling as though my father were beating me all over again.

"Why am I bad?" I continued to cry.

"You're not bad. You're great." Chase whispered, kissing the top of my head. I felt like an energy was rushing through me and I started calming down as Chase continued holding me.

"Why are you still here with me after everything I told you?" I asked him, confused. Didn't he think I was damaged goods?

Chase laid me down on the bed and stayed beside me, still holding me to him.

"You're a good person Haley. You don't deserve this." He then kissed my forehead and the world around me started to fade to black as I started to fall asleep. Before I completely fell asleep, I heard him whisper. "I want to rescue you Haley."

* * *

**Yeah, i know I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on it but I never got it finished. i almost got it done last night but I was talking to my friends Kd and Paul from 1030 at night till 130 in the morning. Got in trouble for that one. lol. **

**Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. As usual, check out my vids.**


	5. Daddy Dearest

The next morning when I woke up, I felt an arm slung around my waist and tried to remember what had happened the day before. I went shopping with Kate, Sarah, and Chase. Met up with Caleb who stole Sarah. Went to the movies with Kate and Chase. Went to Nicky's. Got hurt in a fight between Caleb and my brother. Chase drove me back to the dorms. Shit.

I turned on my side and saw Chase laying there, seemingly asleep. He looked so innocent when he was asleep. I moved to get out of bed but Chase's arms wrapped tighter around me. Apparently he wasn't still asleep. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into right into mine.

"Are you feeling better?" Chase asked softly, lifting one hand up and brushing my hair back out of my face.

"Y-Yeah." I nodded, biting my lip. No I wasn't feeling better. Memories from the night before kept replaying in my head and I remembered what I told him about my father. 'If my dad finds out I told you, he'll hurt you.' I didn't want Chase getting hurt because of me.

"You're lying." Chase replied, looking at me sadly.

"Am I that transparent?" I asked.

"No but I know you a lot now. I can see that you're scared." Chase told me.

"Well how can I not be scared?" I rushed before going off again. "My father beats me and said if I told anyone, he would know and beat the shit out of me and whoever I told and now I told you and if he did find out, he'll beat the shit out of you too, maybe even kill you and I don't know if I could live with…" I was cut off by Chase pressing his lips against mine in a tender, sweet kiss. I was stunned for a moment, not expecting him to kiss me out of nowhere like that but I instantly melted into the kiss. Chase pulled back and looked me in they eyes again. They still held sadness, concern, and something else I couldn't decipher. 

"You better?" Chase asked again. This time I was able to answer a half truthfully.

"Yes." I gave a slight nod. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I liked being wrapped in his arms but I remembered that we were in my dorm and I didn't know what time it was.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to turn to see the clock but Chase held me tightly.

"Around noon." Chase told me. I was shocked and tried to get out of bed but Chase still held me.

"Did Brooke come in? Did she see us? Did she have on one of her Brooke looks?" I started spouting off more questions but Chase cut me off again by pressing his lips against mine. I blocked out everything but Chase's lips on mine, the world just seemed to slip away. When Chase pulled away this time, it took a while longer to come back to reality. 

"Brooke came in. She looked a little out of it so I don't know if she saw us. And no she didn't give a Brooke look, she just grabbed a change of clothes and left." Chase answered, kissing my forehead again. I was good again until another thought hit me.

"What about my brother? Or the others? Did any of them call me or come by? The guys are probably worried about me." Again Chase cut me off with another kiss.

"I didn't hear your phone ring and I didn't hear a knock at the door." Chase told me. I nodded again and snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his chest over his heart. I could hear the soft beating and found myself actually calming down. We stayed like that for a while longer and reluctantly, we both knew that we had to get up and see the day. I managed to pull myself out of Chase's arms and started walking toward my closet when I felt a sharp pain explode through my head. I tried not to show the pain I was in but I felt Chase wrap his arms around me and lead me back over to the bed. 

"Haley, what's the matter?" Chase asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing." I said, biting the inside of my cheek. 

"Something's the matter." Chase said, trying to get me to look at him.

"It's just a small headache. It just came out of nowhere and surprised me." I said, looking down at the floor. "I think I'm gonna lay back down."

"You want me to stay?" Chase asked.

"No, it's okay. Go enjoy the rest of your day." I said, trying to force a smile.

"Alright." Chase sighed. "If you want me to come back, call me."

"I will." I said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Go have fun." Chase kissed me on the lips briefly before getting up and walking out the door. The second he was out, I fell to the floor, grasping my head in pain. I was used to this feeling. It meant my father was using big time, telling me to go back home. I wanted to fight, to tell Chase that my father had called me, but I didn't want Chase getting hurt. Instead, I grabbed my car keys and ran out of the dorms and jumped into the silver Volvo that my mother had gotten me for my sixteenth birthday. I quickly peeled out of the student lot and sped away from Spencer Academy toward my personal hell. It took about five minutes since I was driving so fast. The pain in my head increased greatly and I knew if I didn't get home soon that if the pain didn't kill me, my father would. I got out of the car and ran into the house, starting to see black dance in front of my eyes.

"That took fifteen minutes little shit." I turned in the direction my father's voice had come from, only to find him standing a few feet away from me holding a belt. 

"I-I'm so-sorry sir." I said, gripping my head in pain. 

"It shouldn't have taken that long." I felt him grab my arm tightly and drag me out of the hallway and lead me upstairs into my bedroom. I was thrown to the floor harshly and felt something inside me crack. I guessed that I must've just fractured a rib. For now. 

"I know you told someone." I was expecting him to say that but it was still a shock to me. I wasn't sure how to react. "That was a big mistake." He brought the belt down once harshly on my back and I tried to bite back a cry. "Who did you tell? Pogue?" Another crack of the belt across my back. "Caleb?" Crack. "Tyler?" Crack. "Your Brother!" The last crack hurt the most and I couldn't hold it in anymore and cried out. 

"I didn't tell any of them daddy." I sobbed into the carpet.

"Don't Lie!" He yelled, cracking it again. "And what did I say about calling me that!" 

"I-I-I'm sorry." I cried harder, wishing the pain would end already. Part of me wished that I had told Chase that my father had called me. The other part of me was glad I didn't because that probably wouldn't have ended much better than this.

"Who did you tell!" He yelled.

"No one." I insisted, trying to curl myself into a ball to dim down the intensity of the blows. 

"Don't lie!" the kick came out of nowhere and I felt something break completely.

"I-I'm not…" I was cut off my the punch that stunned me for a while.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" He asked harshly, glaring down at me.

"I didn't tell…" Again, the punch sent my head spinning and seeing little blue birds flying around my head.

"I guess you're not going to tell. Oh well." Before I could respond, my father was yelling incoherently, punching and kicking me. I felt something else break but wasn't sure exactly what it was. I couldn't really focus on any certain pain, it all grouped together. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, he was done. I lay there motionless in a bloody heap but all he did was mutter "Fuckin shit." before leaving me in a pool of my own blood. I couldn't see straight and couldn't move but I knew I had to get out of there soon otherwise my father would come back. I Used to push myself up and get out of the house as quickly as possible but everything inside of me was burning. I looked around but couldn't find my car anywhere. Groaning, I tried to run back to the dorms as painlessly as possible. 

It had gotten dark out and looked like it would rain any second but I couldn't stop. I needed to get gone before my father decided to have another go. My vision started getting blurry as I ran along the side of the road, steering clear of traffic. I silently prayed that I would make it back to the dorms quickly so I could heal myself before Brooke or anyone else found me. I wanted to keep running, I was so close to the dorms and I could hear the students laughing but I just couldn't go anymore. I collapsed into a bloody messy heap, waiting for death to claim me. I knew that I wouldn't make it through this one, that was my father's plan. 

"Haley." The voice sounded so distant, I wasn't sure who was calling it. It could've been my brother, my friends, hell, it even could've been Aaron. "Haley, come on, stay with me here." I wanted to go toward the voice, but the darkness was consuming me. I felt as though an energy was rushing through me and my injuries hurt less. It no longer felt like my insides were on fire.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." I whispered softly, my voice not working properly.

"You gotta stay with me now Haley. Come on, wake up." The voice above me said, holding me close.

"Nite nite." Was the last thing I was able to say before the darkness completely consumed me. 

* * *

**Oh snap. How could I just end it like that. I must be evil or something. lol. Anyway, yeah. Next chapter is up, chapter 6 might be up tomorrow, hopefully. Well, this probably would've turned out better if I had been in a better mood but I've dealt with a shitload of drama today and all I wanna do is take a hot ass shower and pass out so yeah. Luv ya all.**


	6. Hospital

There was a loud beeping going off every few seconds somewhere beside me. It was really starting to get on my nerves and all I wanted was for the stupid beeping to stop. My eyelids felt heavy but when I was finally able to open my eyes, I snapped them closed almost instantly at the brightness of the room. This time, I slowly opened my eyes and groaned and the bright white room that I was in. I tried to remember what had happened before now. I talked to Chase and then…my father and my injuries and the passing out and the voice.

I jumped slightly and caught the attention of the other occupant in the room.

"Hales." I turned to see Reid jumping out of his chair and moving over to my bed, keeping me still. "You're awake."

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked, still a little scared. 

"You're at the hospital. Chase said he was walking out of the dorms and about to get into his car when he saw you. He said you looked a little out of it and then you just collapsed." Reid was crying at this point as he held me close. "What happened Hale?"

"I…I" I wasn't sure what was wrong with me so I wasn't sure what to say exactly. "I can't remember."

"Well the doctor said you hit your head." Reid said mostly to himself.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, unsure of my injuries.

"You hit your head pretty hard." Reid said, pulling back slightly so he could look at me. "Got some pretty nasty cuts." He lifted his hand up and touched a few cuts that I guess I had on my head. "You have a few bruised ribs and you sprained your wrist. The doctors said you probably did that when you fell." The look in Reid's eyes was that of such sadness and concern, I knew that I couldn't tell him that our father had done this to me.

"I wish I could remember." I sighed, looking away from him. 

"Maybe it's better that you don't." Reid told me. "Incase it was something really bad."I just nodded.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked him.

"Everyone." Reid said. "Chase hasn't left since you were brought in. He called me after you were brought here. I called the rest of the boys who in turn told all the girls."

"Can you get them?" I asked. I really wanted to see my friends, but most importantly, I wanted to see my savior.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Reid said as he kissed the top of my head and left. I liked this side of Reid. Around everyone he was the womanizer who didn't give a shit if he hurt you or not. When he was with me, he was my big brother who would rather see me happy than be happy himself. Who was the nicest person and wasn't afraid to show his feelings. I felt a slight chill and rubbed my arms and paused. My wristband was gone. I had completely forgotten. Had that meant that Reid and everyone else had seen my scars? I looked down and let out a gasp. My scars were gone, my skin was perfectly smooth. How could that be? I didn't have time to ponder this because soon the door was being opened and the guys were walking in, followed by the girls and coming up the rear was Chase.

"How are you feeling Hales?" Tyler asked worriedly. 

"I'm better." I shrugged slightly. "Would be better if I could remember what happened."

"You can't remember?" Caleb asked. I looked up at them and quickly met Chase's gaze. I knew that he knew what had happened and who had done this so I quickly broke eye contact and looked back at Caleb.

"No. I just remember waking up at the dorm and then waking up here." I told them.

"You'll remember soon." Pogue said comfortingly. I smiled softly up at him.

"Maybe." I replied as all fell quiet in the hospital room. It looked as though everyone was scared to say anything because of what had just happened.

"Leave it up to my little sister to land herself in the hospital to get out of school." Reid said, trying to kill some of the tension. It worked for the most part, everyone gave small laughs. 

"Oh yes because I'm such the ditcher Reid." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Exactly. How am I the only one who sees it?" Reid asked, acting innocent. Now it was everyone else's turn to roll their eyes. I looked over at Chase and saw that he needed to talk to me.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Chase?" I asked. Everyone nodded and started leaving the room, Reid even pulled Chase into a half handshake, half hug, thanking him for finding me when he did. When the door closed, Chase walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair beside me.

"Thanks for finding me." I said softly, looking down at him.

"Why did you go to him!" Chase shot out, half angry and half sad. "Why didn't you tell me, I would've went with you. I would've protected you!"

"You couldn't protect me Chase." I told him, tears stinging the back of my eyes. "You don't understand how powerful he is."

"I promised that I'd protect you." Chase said. "I can protect you. Save you from him."

"No you can't, don't you get it?" I looked down, unable to look him in the eye anymore. "He will kill you if he finds out you're who I told. He did this to me because he knows I told someone but I wouldn't tell him who." 

"He can try Haley but I'd rather die than have him hurt you anymore." Chase said, putting his hand over mine.

"Chase stop!" I yelled, pulling my hand back. "You're not going to die because of me." 

"Haley…" Chase started.

"Oh god Haley." That voice made me freeze, my blood going cold. No, don't let him be here. "What happened?"

"I-I don't re-remember dad." I said, not looking up at my father. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Chase's look darken and I swore I saw his eyes flash black.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" My father asked, walking farther into the room.

"I remember waking up in my dorm in the morning and the next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital and Reid told me that I had all these injuries." I explained, still not able to meet his eyes. 

"I'm sorry son. Could you leave us, I need to speak with my daughter." Chase looked very hesitant to leave me but reluctantly nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, my father's eyes flashed black and the door was locked. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm harshly, pushing the iv needle deeper. I cried out as the needle moved around in my vein, wishing the pain would stop.

"Is that the boy you told!" My father asked harshly.

"I told you I didn't…" I cried out again as my father moved the needle again.

"You did. I could sense it. You know he knows. He knows he knows." My father growled out. "He's even thinking about taking me down himself." He gave a dry laugh at that. "He won't be able to do anything to me but I on the other hand…" My father trailed off but I could see it in his eyes what he wanted to do.

"No please don't hurt him. It's not his fault…" I was cut off as my father backhanded me. 

"Do not speak to me in that tone." My father ground out. "We can't have anyone knowing about this, can we?" I knew what he meant and instantly felt cold. 

"Please daddy." I cried, picturing all the things my father could do to Chase. All the things he would do to Chase.

"I told you not to call me that!" He yelled, hitting me again. I saw black spots dancing before my eyes and wondered why none of the staff was coming in to help. I figured that my father had done something to them, possibly putting a spell on the room so no sound got out. Or he might've knocked out the entire staff. Or both. I was aware that I was now laying down but I couldn't see anything, my vision still blurry.

"You're going to wish I would've killed you first." My father said before leaving my room. I tried to get up, go after him but couldn't move as darkness claimed me again.

This time when I woke up, I found that I was alone in my room and that it was pitch black outside.

"Look who's awake." I looked at the door, watching as a doctor walked in and stood beside my bed, checking all my vitals and everything else I didn't understand.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About a day. You gave us quite the scare." He told me.

"I want out of here now." I said as I sat up and moved to take the iv out of my arm.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow…"

"I said I want out now." I said as my eyes flashed black. As if in a trance, he nodded and left the room. I pulled the iv out of my arm, gasping at the pain it caused. I found my clothes on the floor and quickly Used, cleaning them off and changing. I threw the stupid hospital gown on the floor and made my way out of the hospital, careful of how I walked because everything still hurt. When I made it out, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed Chase's number.

"Haley?" Chase picked up almost instantly.

"Wh-Where are you?" I asked hurriedly.

"My dorm. What's the matter?" Chase asked.

"Don't leave, alright. Don't answer the door for anyone but me." I rushed.

"Whoa, Haley, calm down. Tell me what's going on." Chase said worriedly.

"My dad knows it was you Chase." I told him, biting my lip as I fought past the pain. "He knows that you know what he does and he said he'd kill you."

"I can protect myself." Chase told me.

"Chase please don't…" The line went dead before I could say anything else and knew what that had to mean. I started running for the dorms, my entire body on fire but I ignored it, knowing that I needed to get to the dorms before my father did whatever he was planning to do to Chase. I could see the lights from the dorms right ahead of me and noticed that no one was around. Not a good sign. I threw open the front doors and ran up four flights of stairs up to Chase's floor. I remembered him telling me his room number. 420. I ran threw the hall until I got to the room and knocked on the door hurriedly, hoping that my father hadn't done anything to Chase.

"Chase, it's me. Please open the door." I rushed, still banging on the door. The door opened, revealing a very confused, worried Chase.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Chase asked, coming forward and helping me stand.

"Where's my father?" I asked, looking around the room.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked, leading me into the room and closing the door. 

"I know that he wants to kill you and the line went dead and I figured he beat me here and…" I started rambling quickly so Chase held his finger up to my lips, making me stop.

"He never came here Haley." Chase said as he sat me down on the bed.

"But he said he would kill you and make me wish that he killed me first and…" Chase cut me off with a kiss, something that he was getting good at. I instantly relaxed like I always did when he kissed me. When he pulled away, he crouched down in front of me and looked me in the eye. 

"He never came by. He won't come by. He can't do anything." Chase told me, emphasizing each point with a kiss.

"Chase you really don't under…" I was cut off again by another breathtaking kiss. I didn't want to give in, I knew that my father would come after him soon but I couldn't help it. When we pulled away, I was instantly calm. I didn't understand how Chase could always do that to me but just pushed that thought out of my head as he wrapped his arms around me and laid us both down on the bed. 

"You better?" Chase asked.

"You really don't understand what he could do to you." I muttered sleepily, the run and freak out getting the better of me.

"Haley, don't worry about me so much." Chase said, pulling me closer to him as I drifted off to sleep. "I know more than you think.

* * *

**oooh, so what's gonna happen with Mr. Garwin? Is he gonna get Chase or is Chase gonna get him? Or did he already? Or maybe everyone's dead and Haley's in a mental institution, who knows. lol. And what happened to Haley's scars? I do have a point with that one. It won't be explained in this chapter and maybe not the next chapter but that question will come up again later.**

**So there ya have it. I wasn't sure exactly where to leave off so I just decided to end it now and get to work on the next chapter so I can get that up hopefully soon, probably right after I get home from school tomorrow. **

**If it turned out bad, I'm sorry I'm just seriously dealing with so much drama right now, I'm about this close to going to jump off the nearest bridge. But then if I do that no more story so I can't just leave you guys hanging.**


	7. Oh shit

**So this didn't turn out like I planned, but I still think it's good. I've been working on it for two days so I decided it was time to finish it up and upload it before I have people yelling at me. lol. **

The next morning when I woke up, I found that I was alone in a dorm room that wasn't mine and remembered that it was Chase's room. I had snuck out of the hospital and come to see him, falling asleep with him beside me. I looked around, not seeing Chase anywhere.

"Chase?" I called, hoping that he had just fallen on the floor or he was in his closet. I got no answer, except for the silence. "Chase." I tried again, getting up out of bed and biting the inside of my cheek. I was sure I had completely screwed something up by running all the way here from the hospital. I still received no answer.

I was beginning to freak out now, especially after what my father had said. Had he come to the room when I was asleep and taken Chase? Was Chase lying dead in a ditch somewhere dead or praying for death to finally come after what my dad did to him. I went over to the door and flung it open, running into a stunned Chase who was holding a towel in his hands. He dropped the towel to help steady me before I fell to the ground not so gracefully.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Chase asked, his hands on my shoulders keeping me up.

"I…I" It took me a few seconds to catch my breath, realizing that Chase was safe for now. "I couldn't find you and I thought that my dad…"

"Nothing will happen to me." Chase told me, kissing my forehead. "I'm not about to be taken down by some old man."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me." I told him.

"Haley, nothing will happen." Chase repeated, hugging me to him. I gave a small laugh, realizing how this conversation seemed to go exactly the same way every time we had it. Chase led me away from the door and over to the bed, laying us both down. Now that I wasn't so scared about Chase being gone, I was fully aware of the pain I was in. I tried not to cry but it felt like I was being torn up from the inside. Chase noticed the tears that were silently rolling down my cheeks and kissed them away. Every time he kissed me, the pain seemed to fade and eventually disappeared completely. I didn't have time to contemplate why that happened because soon my phone started going off loudly, the chorus of Riot by Three Days Grace going off. I groaned, realizing that it was my brother, probably realizing that I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I pulled away from Chase and answered the phone, ending the song.

"Hello." I said, closing my eyes as I waited for the yelling to start.

"Haley, where the fuck are you?!" Reid yelled loudly, making me jump and move the phone away. "The doctors said they went to check on you and then you were gone!"

"They released me late last night." I told him.

"What do you mean they released you?! They wouldn't release you in your condition." Reid told me.

"I actually feel a lot better." I told Reid. It was true, I did feel better. "The doctor just nodded and let me leave."

"Did you Use on him?" Reid whispered silently. I bit my lip before answering.

"Of course not Reid." I said unconvincingly.

"You did." Reid accused. "You Used on the doctor."

"Well I hate hospitals, you know that." I defended myself, hoping that Reid would calm down.

"Where are you now? Your dorm?" Reid asked.

"Actually…" I kind of trailed off.

"Where are you Hales?" Reid asked.

"I came to see Chase. You know, I'm still so grateful that he found me." I told him.

"I'll be right there." Reid said before hanging up. I sighed and threw the phone down on the bed behind me and laid down facing Chase again.

"He noticed you're gone?" Chase asked.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"And you told him you were here." Chase said.

"Well you're the only reason I'm still alive. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I told him as I laid my head down on his chest. We just lay there, not talking; just loving the peace and quiet of the room. I liked his room, it seemed like the outside world didn't exist. That was, until, there was a knock at the door. I groaned as Chase got up to go get the door. I sat up on the edge of the bed, looking at the door. Chase opened it, revealing my brother and Tyler, both looking very nervous and concerned. Chase stepped aside as my brother and my friend walked into the room and sat on either side of me.

"What are you doing here Hales?" Tyler asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"The doctors released me and I decided to come here and thank Chase again for finding me in time." I said with a weak smile.

"Thanks again for that Chase." Reid said, getting up and shaking Chase's hand. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you for saving my baby sister."

"I am not a baby." I pouted on the bed, crossing my arms across my chest. Chase chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Don't mention it. I'm guessing life would be pretty boring without Haley around." At that, everyone laughed.

"Haley does make life interesting." Tyler said, pulling me into a hug.

"But we really should take you back to your dorm so you can rest." Reid said, walking back over to the bed where I was still sitting.

"Reid don't…" I started to protest.

"Or we can take you back to the hospital." Reid told me. I just sighed.

"Fine, I'll go back to my dorm." I said as I pushed myself off of Chase's bed and walked toward the door. I stopped in front of Chase and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him to me. "Thank you Chase."

"You don't need to thank me Haley. We all would've missed you." Chase said, hugging me back.

"Call me later?" I asked, pulling away.

"Yeah, just to make sure you don't get into any more trouble." Chase said, making me give a small laugh. I waved goodbye and walked out of the room with Reid and Tyler on either side of me. I guessed that they were waiting for me to fall to the ground in pain. It was silent as they led me down the stairs to my dorm. I found that Brooke wasn't there as I threw my keys down on the desk and walked over to my bed, lying down. Tyler and Reid walked into the room and closed the door behind them, Tyler taking a seat on Brooke's bed while Reid sat down beside me.

"So you Used on your doctor who told you to stay for what?" Reid asked me. I just shrugged. "Haley, don't act like a little kid."

"I felt fine Reid." I snapped, looking up at him. "I felt fine and he wanted to keep me there so yes I Used but it's not like I hurt him."

"You still should've stayed there. Just incase something else happened." Reid told me.

"Tyler, get him to stop." I groaned, closing my eyes and turning my head to face the wall.

"I'm on his side Hales." Tyler told me. "Something bad obviously happened to you the other day and something might happen again."

"So what, you want me to stay locked away forever?" I sat up and glared at both Tyler and Reid. "For your information, this is not the first time something like this has happened to me but it's the only time you fuckers took notice!" My hand shot up to my mouth, realizing what I had just said. Both Tyler and Reid were looking at me, confusion and sadness in their eyes.

"What are you talking about Hales?" Reid asked.

"Oh come on Reid, I know you're not that fuckin dense." I said, standing up and walking to the other side of the room. "Why do you think I always wore all those long sleeved shirts? Why I always wore my hair down? Why I tried to stay out of the house as much as possible?" I then took my eyes off of Reid and turned to Tyler. "And you. Why did you think I went to your house at one a.m. that day in tears, saying that 'I couldn't do it anymore, couldn't stand the home life.'?" I knew it wasn't their fault, that I was good at hiding things and taking attention off me, but I couldn't help but feel angry. I was vaguely aware of the tears falling from my eyes and I guessed that I was shaking because I felt someone trying to wrap their arms around me.

"Don't touch me." I yelled, backing away. I wasn't sure who it was but I felt the arms wrap around me again tightly, not wanting to let go. I didn't want this right now. I was weak again and I didn't want to be weak anymore.

"Haley, are you saying…" I heard Reid whisper and I guessed that he was the one holding me.

"D-D-Da…" I couldn't say it as I cried into his chest.

"Hales, I'm so sorry." Reid whispered. He sounded so sad, broken. "I should've known, I should've stopped him."

"I don't want to be around him anymore." I cried, looking up at him. I knew I looked weak and broken but couldn't help breaking down.

"Son of a bitch." Reid muttered, pulling away from me and starting for the door. "I'm gonna kill him." Before Reid could open the door, my cell phone went off, Home by Three Days Grace blaring loudly. I couldn't get up to get my phone which I had left on my bed so Tyler picked it up for me.

"Hello?" I heard Tyler ask. "She went to the bathroom." a small pause before "Yeah, I'll tell her." Tyler hung up the phone and looked between Reid and me. "It was your mom."

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's your dad." Tyler said, making me feel cold again. "He's in Intensive care."

* * *

**Okay, so Reid and Tyler finally know, I know you guys were bugging me to let them find out. lol. So what happened to Mr. Garwin? Why is he in Intensive care? Did Chase do it? Is he a druggie? I have no idea, lol. **

**I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow and I'll try and make it longer, I just wanted to get this out of the way. I honestly wasn't planning on having them find out, it just kinda happened. Leave lots of Reviews and I'll update as soon as possible. **


	8. I Hate You

Tyler rushed us all to the hospital where we met up with my mother who had been crying in the waiting room on the intensive care floor.

"Mom." I said, moving to sit down beside her. I pulled her into a hug and she cried on my shoulder.

"I should've gotten to him sooner." She said as she continued crying.

"What exactly happened mom?" I asked.

"I went home and found him on the floor in the living room." My mother cried as she went through her little story. "He was barely breathing but he was shaking a lot."

"Mom, what happened?" Reid asked, kneeling in front of her.

"They said it looks like he had multiple heart attacks." She cried, pulling away from me and holding onto Reid. "They also said it looked like he'd been electrocuted, like a few hundred volts had jolted his body, but it couldn't possibly be that much, otherwise he'd be dead. They don't understand what happened exactly which is really scary."

"Can we see him?" I asked. I didn't want to see him because I was worried, no. I wanted to see him to see if he was in any pain, like he'd caused me.

"Yes." Reid and Tyler both eyed me but I ignored them as I stepped into the room. My father laid unconscious, wires attached all over. I turned to look at the monitor and saw that his heartbeat was very faint, but he was still alive and kicking.

"So, something bad happened to you." I stated, moving to stand beside the bed. "You finally felt all that pain you caused me, didn't you?" I could barely recognize my voice anymore, it was filled with a darkness I didn't know I had. "You finally know what it's like to think that you're going to die and no one will save you!" I kicked the edge of the bed in frustration and continued glaring at him. "I've been feeling that exact same thing for seventeen years!" I felt the tears flowing freely now but I couldn't stop my rant, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Everyday for the past seventeen years, I wished that I had a father who actually loved me and cared about me. I wished that I didn't get abused everyday of my goddamn life. Pogue's father's proud of me. Tyler's father adores me. Hell, even Caleb's dad loved me until the power consumed him. Why couldn't my own father love me?!" I collapsed onto the ground beside his bed and felt arms wrap around me shoulders. I looked up to see Tyler kneeling beside me, pulling me toward him.

"I'm sorry Hales." He said, kissing the top of my head. "I should've bugged you to tell me what you were talking about. We could've stopped him if we had known."

"I hate him Ty." I said, my voice small and broken like it had been about an hour earlier. "I wish that he wasn't my father. That I had a father who actually cared for me."

"You should get back to the dorms." Tyler said as he helped me to stand. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the room.

"Are you okay Becky?" My mother asked. Still calling me by my middle name.

"I don't think she's feeling that well. I was going to take her back to the dorms." Tyler told her.

"What's wrong?" My mother asked, turning to me.

"My stomach. You know I hate hospitals." I told her.

"Alright, sweetheart." My mother kissed my forehead before sitting next to Reid again. "I'll call if there's any change."

"Reid, are you staying with mom?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm staying until he wakes up." I saw his eyes flash black as Tyler led me out of the hospital and out to where he parked the hummer. I got into the passenger seat with Tyler's help before he hopped into the driver seat and started the car, pulling away quickly and driving us back to Spencer. The ride was quiet, except for the low hum of the engine which didn't bother me that much.

When we got to the school, Tyler led me up to my floor and walked me into my dorm, closing the door behind me.

"You know Ty, I'm fine by myself." I said, even though I didn't want to be alone. But I wanted to be alone with Chase.

"I don't want you to be hurt like that again Hale." Tyler told me as he sat down on my bed.

"Well considering the man who did that to me is now strapped to a hospital bed, I think I'm in the clear." I said as I changed into a pair of black sweats and a black sweatshirt.

"I'm not leaving you alone again Haley. Not tonight." Tyler said persistently.

"Whatever you say." I said, moving over to my bed and laying down, Tyler lying beside me.

"Tyler." I started.

"I said I'm not leaving you alone tonight." Tyler said, taking my hand in his. I sighed and closed my eyes, ready to take a short nap. I was suddenly exhausted, between telling Reid and Tyler my big secret and finding my father in the hospital, yelling at him; all I wanted to do was pass out, which I did a few moments later.

When I woke up again, Tyler was still laying beside me, fast asleep. I slipped out of bed cautiously as to not wake him and left my room, making sure to grab my phone and my keys before heading one floor up.

I walked through the hall, my arms across my chest and my eyes darting back and forth. It felt as though someone was watching me and I didn't like the feeling at all. I knocked on Chase's door softly and crossed my arms again, waiting for him to come to the door. I didn't have to wait long before he opened the door, dressed only in a pair of grey sweatpants. From the look on his face and his current hairstyle, I guessed that he had been asleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I muttered, looking down. "I'll go…"

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, taking my hand and pulling me back. I looked up at him and bit my lip.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"You can always come in." Chase said, pulling me into the room and closing the door behind us. He sat me down on his bed and crouched in front of me. "Now what's the matter."

"I told Reid and Tyler. I didn't mean to but we were talking and it just slipped out and then I broke down and then my mother called me. Tyler answered the call. She said that my father was in the hospital so we drove down there and my mom said that it was like he was electrocuted and they said he had like massive heart attacks and I went into the room and he was just laying there and I yelled at him even though I knew he couldn't hear me and I just wish those heart attacks would've killed him." By the end of my rant, my words started molding together and it would've been a miracle if Chase understood them.

"It's okay, just breathe. Calm down." Chase took a seat beside me and hugged me close, pulling me onto his lap.

"I wanted him to feel all the pain he caused me and I wasn't there to see the sick bastard get what he deserved." I cried silently into his neck. "I want him to have to suffer so much more."

"Shhh, calm down baby, okay." I nodded but continued to cry into his neck. Within minutes, the tears stopped and I was calming down, a lightheaded feeling overwhelming me.

"How can you always do that?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Do what Haley?" Chase asked, pulling me back and looking into my eyes.

"You make everything feel better." I said. Chase gave me a soft smile and moved me off of him. He lay down on the bed and pulled me back into his arms, kissing my forehead. "It's like the bad stuff doesn't even exist when I'm here with you, you know."

"Because when I'm with you, I want you to forget about everything else. All I want you to think about is being happy." Chase told me. I smiled weakly and fell into a dreamless sleep again.

The next morning, I was woken up by an annoying beeping noise. I groaned and buried myself farther underneath the covers.

"Haley, it's time to wake up." Chase's voice whispered softly.

"Uh-uh." I muttered into the mattress. I heard Chase chuckle above me and seconds later, the blanket was pulled off of me, exposing me to the cold. "God damnit."

"Class starts in an hour." Chase told me.

"No class, sleep." I said, grabbing the covers out of his hands and covering myself again. Chase laughed and pulled them away again, this time throwing them to the other side of the room.

"Class." Chase said.

"Fine." I groaned, getting up and heading for the door.

"I'll see you in an hour, okay." I gave a small nod as Chase placed a soft kiss to my lips. When he pulled back, I smiled and walked out of his dorm and down the stairs toward mine. When I opened the door, I found that Tyler was still asleep in my bed.

"Class starts in an hour Ty." I said, shaking him softly. He jumped out of bed and ran out the door, promising to see me in class later. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a towel before walking out and heading for the showers. I was lucky enough to be the only one in there as I jumped in, the hot water washing away all the tear streaks that were running down my cheeks. It felt nice in the shower, I really didn't want to get out but I knew I had to otherwise I'd be late to class. I turned off the water and quickly dried off before wrapping the towel around me and walking quickly to my dorm which wasn't that far away. I hadn't seen Brooke in a while but I guessed that I would see her in class. I quickly pulled on my uniform, grabbed my bag and rushed out of the dorms, heading for the school which was right beside the dorms for the most part. I ran up the steps and into the building, running up a few flights and making it into the room with a minute to spare. I found Caleb and Pogue sitting in the middle, Kate, Sarah, and Brooke in the middle right, and my brother and Tyler sitting on the upper right. I looked around and saw Chase sitting in the upper left, motioning for me to sit next to him. I looked up and met Tyler's eyes. He was gesturing for me to take the seat on his other side. I looked between the two for about ten seconds before making up my mind and sitting next to Chase just as the bell rang.

"You feeling better?" Chase asked, turning to look at me as the professor started talking.

"Kinda, yeah." I nodded weakly. Chase gave me a small smile and took my hand in his.

"Yeah. Dreamcatcher was the shit." I rolled my eyes when I heard my brother's voice and turned to look over at him.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of the Shining." The professor told him. Reid just shrugged, making me roll my eyes again. The class seemed to go by a lot slower after that. It was like time was not on my side today and decided to pass extra, extra slowly. The whole time during class, Chase held my hand under the desk which seemed to calm me extremely well.

When the class ended, I started walking down the steps and out the classroom door where I was immediately stopped by all my friends and my brother.

"Are you alright?"

"You were just in the hospital."

"You should still be in there."

"You should be resting."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Do you want me to take you back?"

"You look like you need a Monster." Brooke's statement made me laugh.

"You guys, I'm fine, alright." I said, trying to get past all of them.

"You sure? Maybe you should go back to the dorms, relax." Reid said in a voice that I wasn't used to hearing while around other people.

"I'm fine Re, I promise." I said, messing his hair up more than it already was. He just nodded as we all walked to our next class.

The rest of the way went basically the same way. The classes were boring, I stayed next to Chase, except for in Calculus where I didn't have Chase but instead I sat between Tyler and Caleb. I almost fell asleep in all of my classes, but I tried not to show it because then Reid would complain that I needed to go back to the dorms and rest which was something I really didn't want to do. I'd rather stay out with friends then be alone in the dorm. I'd gotten way too much sleep over the past few days; none of it good sleep but sleep none the less. When the final bell rang, I walked out of the class with Chase right beside me as we walked from the school to the dorms and walked up to his floor. We both went into his room and lay down on the bed like we normally did and turned on the TV, deciding to watch the Invisible, which was one of my favorite movies. I was shocked that Chase knew that, only knowing me for a few days. That is where we spent the rest of the day, in the room where the outside world didn't exist.

* * *

**So yea, another kinda filler chapter. I wanted to get this up tonight so I decided to end it here since it's like passed midnight and I be sleepy yo. Lol. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer, I swear it. I'll bring Reid and Mr. Garwin in there more, promise.**

**Oh yeah, Check out my new story, Looking for Light in Darkness. After I updated this story last night, I started watching Ghost Hunters and I let my mind wander and came up with a new/old idea.**


	9. Relevations and Tears

The rest of the week went by pretty much the same way. I talked to my friends and my brother, hung out at lunch and in class, but mostly I stayed with Chase. My father still had yet to wake up and my mother was starting to fall apart. It really hurt to see my mother hurting like that but I couldn't help but hope that he would never wake up.

I was currently in Chase's room, watching I Am Legend, well sort of. We were studying for a test for our Literature class but our books now lay forgotten on the floor. It had all started with studying, and then it had turned into playfully tossing a pillow back and forth which grew into a tickling fight, which was now a full make out session. In the back of my head, I knew that we should slow down but I soon found myself straddling him and lifting up his shirt. Mine was already on the ground, somewhere with our books. We broke the kiss for a moment so I could rid Chase of his shirt before our lips connected again. I gave a small squeak as Chase flipped us over so I was beneath him and started tugging at his belt as he started placing kissing down my neck. I moaned softly and finally got his belt undone when he broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Haley, are you sure?" Chase asked. _No I'm not sure._

I wanted to say that but instead; I pulled him back down to me and kissed him with all the passion in my body. Again Chase pulled back and looked down at me.

"Haley, really, if you're not ready, we can stop." Chase took his left hand and brushed my hair back but something caught my eye. I took hold of his arm and looked at the scars lining his wrist. They were identical to the ones I used to have.

"Chase, what did you do?" I asked. Chase sighed and got off of me, sitting by the foot of the bed, facing away from me. "Chase, what happened?"

"I saw them. I could make them disappear so I traded." Chase muttered, looking down at the ground.

"I don't understand." I said, shaking my hand. Chase mumbled something else but I couldn't hear him. "Chase, what's going on?" I put my hand on his arm and when he turned to face me, I jumped in surprise. His eyes were jet black.

"When you collapsed, I saw the marks on your arm. I tried to get them to leave but they wouldn't so I traded. My skin for yours." Chase explained.

"Chase, this can't be." I was still in shock. "There are only four families. The fifth died out…"

"We didn't die as much as you think Haley." Chase said as his eyes returned to their normal blue. "It's a long history but the short version is Goody Pope gave birth to a power baby and the bloodline continued."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "You must've known about me and my brother and my friends."

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Chase said, holding his head in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"This wasn't supposed to fucking happen." Chase muttered as he stood up, buckling his belt and slipping his shirt back on.

"Chase, what's the matter?" I asked worried about him.

"I need to go out for a little while." Chase said, putting his shoes on and grabbing his keys before walking out the door. I sat there in shock for a while, unsure of what to do. I just found out that Chase was like me and he just left, mumbling to himself.

I picked myself up off of the bed and grabbed my shirt that was still on the floor, slipping it on. I grabbed my phone that had fallen onto the floor and slipped on my shoes, leaving the room. I made my way down to my floor and walked into my room, finding Brooke gone yet again. I hadn't seen her much since school started which was actually very weird. I always so my Brookie, every single day since I was little. I thought about calling her, seeing where she was but I just fell onto my bed and stared off into space, trying to figure out what was wrong with Chase. Why he didn't tell me and why he left. So many things I wanted answered.

About an hour later, I was ready to call Tyler. I needed to talk and he was always there for me. As I moved to take my phone out of my pocket, there was a knock at my door. I picked myself up off my bed and walked over to the door, opening it and revealing Chase.

"Chase…" I was cut off as Chase brought our lips together in a soft, tender kiss. I felt myself being pushed back and heard the door close as Chase walked into the room. "Chase…" I tried again but again Chase's lips captured mine in a sweet kiss. I felt him Use and a second later found myself on a bed beneath him. I pulled back and saw that he had moved us into his room.

"I love you." Chase whispered. "More than you could ever imagine."

"Chase, I love you too but what…" I was cut off as Chase kissed me again. I really did love his kisses but I was starting to get irritated that he kept doing that. I felt all anger and sadness leave me as Chase and I showed our love for one another.

"I want a puppy." I muttered happily, my head on Chase's chest resting just above his heart. Chase chuckled softly and ran his hand through my hair.

"A puppy?" Chase asked.

"A little Husky. Those are my favorite." I told him. "They're the cutest breed of puppy."

"I'll get you one." Chase said, kissing the top of my head.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes lighting up as I looked at him.

"Really." Chase nodded, leaning down and kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back, content in his arms. That was until my phone rang, Nine in the Afternoon playing loudly.

"Damnit Brooke." I muttered as I leaned over the bed, grabbing my phone from out of my jeans pocket and ending the song as I answered.

"Hey Brooke, now's not a good…" I paused and heard crying on the other end. "Brooke, what's the matter?"

"It's Kate, Hales." Brooke said, her voice sounding distant.

"What's wrong with Kate?" I asked. I felt Chase still beside me but didn't have time to contemplate it as I got up and started getting dressed again.

"She was taken to the hospital. They say it's like she's been bitten by hundreds of spiders and she's had a severe allergic reaction to it." Brooke said hurriedly.

"Alright, I'll be right there." I said, hanging up the phone just as I finished changing. I then turned to Chase and sat down beside him as I slid on my shoes. "Something's wrong with Kate. I need to make sure she's alright."

"Need me to go with?" Chase asked.

"I'll be fine." I said, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. I moved to get out of bed when Chase caught hold of my hand and pulled me back down.

"Can you promise me something?" Chase asked, looking into my eyes.

"Of course. What's the matter?" I nodded.

"Promise that you won't hate me, no matter what." Chase said, looking like a sad, injured puppy.

"I could never hate you Chase." I told him, putting my hand on his cheek. "Never. I promise." Chase gave a weak smile and closed the gap between us, giving me a small kiss. I pulled back and kissed his cheek before getting up and walking out, running down the stairs and out of the dorm building, toward the student lot. My crappy little Volvo had been lost for good so my mother had let me take the Monte Carlo that no one was using at the moment. I quickly got in and sped away to the hospital.

When I got there five minutes later, I ran out of the car and into the building where I found Brooke waiting close to the doors.

"Where's Kate?" I asked. Brooke led me up two floors and to a room that had a huge glass window where I could see Kate lying in bed with discolored bumps all over her face and arms. "Oh god." My hand shot up to my mouth in shock. I didn't think it could ever be this bad.

"They said it's bad Hale. She might not make it." Brooke said, tears slipping down her face. I turned and instantly hugged Brooke as she cried and found myself joining her as we broke down in the middle of the hall beside Kate's room. I wish that I would've had Chase come with me because I really needed him right now. I hadn't talked to Kate that much in the past few weeks and I felt really bad about that now.

'_Let's start a riot. Riot.' _I broke away from Brooke for a second to answer Reid's call.

"Hey Reid." I said in a small voice.

"Are you with Chase?" Reid asked frantically.

"No, he's at his dorm, I'm with Brooke. Why?" I asked, confused.

"Pogue was in an accident." Reid told me.

"Okay well what does that have to do with Chase?" I asked.

"He's one of us Hale." Reid started.

"I kn…"

"He caused the accident." I stood there, frozen in shock at what my brother was telling me.

"He wouldn't…" I started.

"He made Kate sick. He put a creation spell on her and when Pogue found out he left and Chase got to him. We're all on our way to the hospital now." Reid cut me off again.

"Reid, Chase wouldn't…" the line went dead as Reid hung up on me.

"What's the matter?" Brooke asked.

"Pogue was in an accident." I said softly as I walked down stairs to meet my brother on the main floor of the hospital. As we reached the main doors, they opened automatically and paramedics rushed in a banged up, unconscious Pogue followed by Reid and Tyler.

"Oh god Pogue." Brooke muttered as they wheeled him away. The four of us made our way into the waiting room since the doctors wouldn't let us follow them anymore. I sat in the chair between Brooke and Tyler thinking about what my brother had told me.

"Pogue Parry." The four of us stood up and looked at the doctor who had come in.

"How's Pogue?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"He's going to be fine. He got pretty banged up from flipping off of his motorcycle but he will recover and be back to normal before you know it."

"Can we see him?" I turned to look at Caleb who had just entered with Sarah.

"Yes, he's just down the hall." The doctor said.

"Sarah, do you mind waiting here?" Caleb asked.

"Sure." Sarah nodded.

"I'll stay too." Brooke said, looking down.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't think I can handle seeing Pogue all messed up. Especially after seeing Kate…" Brooke started crying again and I gave her a quick hug, kissing her forehead.

"I know. We'll be right back." I told her, helping her sit before walking away with my brother and friends. We walked into a secluded room that was adjoined to Pogue's room. There was a large window on the one wall and I could see Pogue attached to all those wires that were monitoring his life. Tyler, Reid and I stayed in the other room while Caleb walked into Pogue's room and stood beside his bed. I still refused to believe that Chase could've done this to Pogue. He was so nice, didn't have a mean bone in his body. Well, okay. Everyone had a mean bone in their body but his wasn't this bad. He wouldn't hurt Pogue or Kate. He couldn't.

"How is he?" Tyler asked. I looked up and found that Caleb had walked back into the room.

"He's hurt pretty bad." Caleb sighed.

"I say we all go after Chase." Reid said, looking into Pogue's room.

"Chase couldn't have done this." I insisted, not looking up.

"Hales…" Caleb started.

"Chase wouldn't do this to them." I snapped, looking up through tears.

"He attacked me when I went to get Sarah." Caleb told me. I couldn't believe him. I wouldn't believe him.

"Chase is nice. He's like a puppy." I said, my voice weak.

"Well apparently his bark is just as bad as his bite." Tyler said.

"I love him." I said as I slid down the wall. "He loves me."

"Haley, I'm sorry." Reid said as he sat down beside me and hugged me to him.

"He couldn't do this." I whispered so softly, I'd be shocked if he actually heard me. Even as I said this, I heard his words echoing through my head.

"_Promise that you won't hate me, no matter what._"

"_I could never hate you Chase. Never. I promise." _I cried as I remembered the words that had been spoken only a few hours earlier. I couldn't believe that this is what Chase had been talking about. I figured he meant if he blew all his money gambling, got wasted one night and beat the shit out of Aaron. Not if he tried to kill my best friends. My family.

"He did Hales. I'm sorry." Reid said, kissing the top of my head.

"He loves me." I said as the tears continued to fall.

"Haley, you didn't do anything with him, did you?" I could only cry harder and look down at Tyler's question. I felt Reid's power rising when I wouldn't answer.

"I'm going to kill him." Reid said, getting up and leaving me alone on the ground.

"Reid, stop." I yelled as loud as I could.

"Don't." Caleb said, grabbing onto Reid. Tyler joined me on the ground and pulled me to him. I cried on his chest as I completely realized what was happening. The guy that I loved with all my heart, the man who had just taken my innocence, had just tried to kill two of my friends and for what? I didn't even know what for.

"Caleb." I called, looking up.

"What's up Hales?" Caleb asked, walking over and crouching in front of me.

"What did Chase say he wanted?" I asked quietly.

"Revenge. His father wanted revenge on the Covenant and Chase promised to get revenge if his father willed him his power. And now he wants mine and then eventually all of yours when you ascend." Caleb explained.

"Oh." I muttered, looking away. He was doing all of this for petty revenge and power? Didn't he realize that if he got all of our power, he would probably be dead by the time he was twenty five? How could he think all this power was a good thing? "I think I'm gonna go back to the dorms."

"Haley, you should stay with the guys." Caleb said.

"I just want to go to sleep." I said, pushing myself up off the floor and stood in front of Caleb.

"I don't want you going by yourself." Reid said, putting his hand on my arm.

"I'll be fine Reid." I promised. "I'll go back with Brooke."

"No." Reid said, shaking his head. "Tyler, will you take her back?"

"Sure." Tyler nodded.

"No because then you'll be alone." I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

"Haley Rebecca, no." Reid said, putting his foot down.

"Reid Eugene." I shot back. Reid glared at me, both for defying him and for using his middle name which he hated. "Chase won't hurt me, I'll be fine."

"Haley, please just go back with Tyler." I saw the fear in his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." Caleb pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek before Reid pulled me against him and kissed my forehead. He then pulled back and put his head on my shoulder and I felt tears soaking the neck of my shirt. I kissed his cheek and pulled away, giving him a last look before Tyler wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him as he led me out of the room and out of the hospital which I was glad for. He helped me into the Hummer like he had a week earlier and drove toward the dorms but when we got there, Tyler didn't slow down.

"Where we going?" I asked, looking back at the dorms as they disappeared behind us.

"You won't be completely safe back there. Chase knows where your dorm is." Tyler told me.

"Chase won't hurt me though Tyler. I know him." I insisted.

"Haley, he lied and tricked us all." Tyler said, sparing a glance in my direction. "He's menacing and deceitful."

"He's smart and kind." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Haley." Tyler took my hand in his and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. "I know he tricked you into falling for him but we're going to get him back. I promise." I just nodded as Tyler continued driving, still holding my hand.

We arrived at Tyler's house a few minutes later and he led me in and up to his room. I sat down on his bed and looked up at him.

"You'll stay, right?" I asked. Part of me really wanted to be alone, but the other part of me really wanted Tyler to stay.

"If you want me to, yeah." Tyler nodded. I lay down on the bed and moved over, asking Tyler to lie beside me. He complied and lay beside me, pulling me close to him.

"I'm so sorry Hale." Tyler whispered softly as I drifted off to sleep.

_I was on a beach. A very beautiful beach and the sun was just setting, adding to the beauty. I wanted to stay here forever, but more than anything, I wanted a certain someone to be here with me._

"_Haley." I heard the whisper and whipped around, seeing nothing. But his voice was unmistakable._

"_Chase." I whispered._

"_Haley, I need to talk to you." Chase's voice said again._

"_I'm kind of stuck here." I muttered. _

"_Your car is out front." His voice faded out as I woke up._

I saw that Tyler was still asleep and quietly made my way out of bed and out of his room, walking downstairs and then out of the house. Chase had been right. Beside Tyler's Hummer sat the Monte Carlo. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and hopped into the car, quickly starting it up and pulling away from the house and heading for the dorms. I knew I should stay away like the guys told me but soon I found myself at the dorms, standing outside Chase's room. Before I could even knock though, Chase threw open the door, looking a complete mess, exactly the opposite of how he looked when I'd last seen him.

"I'm here. Talk." I said, not able to look him in the eye.

"Will you come in?" Chase asked. His voice shocked me. It sounded so confused and broken. I didn't say anything; I just nodded and walked into the room. "Haley, please look at me. I'm sorry."

"I don't even know what you're apologizing for." I said, giving a dry laugh and looking up. "For putting Kate under the creation spell. For making Pogue flip off his bike and bang him up pretty bad. For knocking the shit out of Caleb and demanding him will you his power." I paused and my voice changed from angry to sad. "Or for making me fall in love with you."

"This wasn't supposed to happen Haley." Chase said hurriedly.

"What, you trying to kill my family?!" I asked angrily.

"Me falling in love with you!" Chase yelled. "I was supposed to come here, get revenge and power, and then book it out."

"Why are you so obsessed with this petty revenge Chase, huh? Why is it so important?!" I asked.

"Because I'm hooked Haley!" Chase yelled at me. "I need the power!"

"It doesn't work like that Chase!" I was sure someone could hear us but I didn't care right now. "It's the body that wears down, not the power!"

"You know," Chase started, giving his own dry laugh. "You and Caleb sound the same."

"It's the truth!" I yelled. "So what are you planning on doing if Caleb does will you his power? You gonna stick around to take Pogue's? Reid's? Tyler's? Mine?!"

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Haley." Chase said in a soft voice, walking over to me and stretching to put his hand on my arm. I just moved out of his reach.

"What do you think you're doing by hurting my friends?" I asked, glaring up at him.

"I love you Haley." Chase told me softly.

"Great way of showing it." I muttered, looking down.

"I really do Haley. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Chase said again with a pleading in his voice.

"I should get back before Tyler realizes I'm gone." I said, moving to walk past him. He grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, yanking my arm back.

"I'm sorry." Chase said again.

"Whatever." I opened the door to leave and turned back to look at him. "I guess tomorrow we'll find out how much you love me." With that, I turned and left the room, tears of anger prickling the back of my eyes.

* * *

**Was anyone else sad reading this? I was. I felt like cryin man. :'(. lol. But yeah, Chase isn't the innocent puppy he pretended to be. But was Chase pretending with Haley?**

**I might have an update tonight too, depends if I feel like writing, which I prolly will. lol. Send love. :p**


	10. Final Fight

**Warning: This will make you cry. **

* * *

I just made it back to the car when my phone started going off.

'_And they say that a hero could save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait.'_

"What's up Caleb?" I asked as I took out my keys and got behind the wheel. The tears had stopped flowing which I was grateful for; I couldn't risk driving with teary eyes.

"Don't tell me you went to see him." Caleb pleaded.

"I didn't go see him." I deadpanned as I started the car and pulled away from the dorms.

"Haley, we told you not to. We begged you not to." Caleb said.

"I just needed to see for myself, alright." I sighed as I continued down the road.

"We're all freaking out Hales, especially your brother." Caleb told me.

"I'm sorry. I'm heading back to Tyler's now." I promised.

"No one's there. We're all at my house; waiting impatiently, I might add." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I'll be there in two." I said, hanging up the phone and stepping on the gas. I knew that I shouldn't be driving this fast but the speed made me feel a little better, the whole Chase situation behind me. That was, until I got to Caleb's house. My brother, along with our friends was waiting by the front door with their arms crossed.

"Haley Rebecca, what the hell is wrong with you." Reid immediately pulled me into the house and held onto me tightly as the other guys followed us in. "I told you to stay with Tyler, away from Chase. Who knows what he would've done."

"He didn't do anything Reid." I said, pulling away from him. "I needed to see it for myself and now that I did, I'm fine."

"Haley, he could've hurt you." Caleb told me.

"He couldn't hurt me anymore than he already has." I muttered, looking down. It was quiet for a few moments and I felt real awkward standing there.

"You should get some sleep." Caleb said, breaking the silence. "We all should."

"I don't think I can sleep." I said, shaking my head.

"At least go lay down. Maybe sleep will come to you." Caleb practically pleaded. I could tell that he was beat and just nodded as Caleb led me upstairs and into a spare bedroom. He pulled me to him, hugging me close and kissing the top of my head before leaving me alone in the room. I walked over to the bed and sat down, trying to push all thoughts of Chase out of my head. It had been easier when I was going close to 100 miles an hour, but now it was hard since I was still and I didn't have anything to focus on. Frustrated, I stood up again and Used quickly, soundproofing the room so no sound I made within would escape. I walked over to the desk and picked up the chair, throwing it across the room. I watched as it broke apart into little pieces as it came into contact with the wall. My eyes still black, I turned to the bed and sent that sailing across the room as well, watching it crash to the floor. I then looked at the lamp, sending that crashing into the wall as well. I was sure that the guys could feel me using, I _knew _Chase could feel me Using but I just continued breaking everything in the room until I had nowhere to move. When that happened, I fixed everything before destroying it again. I watched as the wood splintered and cracked while the glass shattered into a million pieces on the floor. When I tossed the mirror, it shattered but instead of the pieces just falling to the floor, they came toward me and the tiny shards cut up my arms something awful. It wasn't as bad as the cuts I had caused myself but there were a lot of them; glass still stuck in some of the scrapes. I didn't care; I just finished destroying everything in the room until it was practically unrecognizable. I started feeling dizzy after a while, I guessed from the overuse of power. With a last attempt, I fixed everything back up and collapsed onto the ground.

"Hales. Haley wake up." I groaned, feeling someone shaking me. "Haley, open your eyes." Slowly, I opened my eyes, looking up at my brother and the guys who were all staring down at me.

"What the hell were you thinking Using that much?" Reid asked, sounding angry but mostly worried.

"Sorry. Won't happen again." I said moving to sit up, only Reid, Tyler, and Caleb all pushed me back down.

"You seriously Used a lot Hales." Tyler said.

"I said it won't happen again. Now let me up." I said annoyed.

"Haley, you Used some serious power and collapsed. You should stay down." Caleb said.

"I'm fine now move." I muttered angrily, eyes flashing black. They all took a step back, allowing me to stand and head for the door.

"Haley, you're not going anywhere." Reid said, taking hold of my arm.

"Don't touch me Reid!" I yelled, pulling my arm away. I really didn't feel like being touched right now. "I'm just going downstairs." Reid nodded and I turned around, leaving the guys behind. I walked down the stairs and into the large kitchen, in search of something to eat. I didn't know if I could actually get anything to stay down in the state I was in but I had to try. I looked over at the clock on the stove and saw that it was almost one in the afternoon. That meant that it was Saturday which meant it was getting closer to Caleb's ascension time. I tried not to think about it as I opened the fridge and started digging through it. There wasn't much in there that I could probably force down so I turned to the pantry and found a container of Oreos, taking them out and walking into the living room. I found Tyler and Reid sitting in there already and took a seat in the empty armchair in the corner as I started eating the Oreos. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both Tyler and Reid looking at me sadly. I only ate Oreos when I was depressed and now here I was shoveling them into my mouth like there was no tomorrow. Then again, there might not be. Tyler had turned on American Pie but I couldn't find it in me to laugh at all. And I always laughed at American Pie. And drooled over Stiffler, though I'd never admit it. I finished the container in record time, putting it on the table beside me and pulled my legs up onto the chair, hugging them to my body and rested my head on my knees. My mind started drifting and I soon remembered a time when Chase wasn't the enemy.

_Chase and I were laying in his room, the television was on but we weren't paying attention to it._

"_I can't wait to be a mama." I said in a small voice, almost a whisper._

"_You'd be a great mother." Chase told me, kissing the top of my head._

"_I think I want a little boy. Little Connor." I muttered._

"_Connor?" Chase asked._

"_I like the name. It's cute." I said as Chase took my hand in his. "Connor Garwin."_

"_You know, more than likely the kid will take the father's last name." Chase told me._

"_Oh right. Connor Kane." I smirked, thinking about Chicago Blackhawks player Patrick Kane._

"_You're going to marry and have a child with a hockey player from Chicago?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow. _

"_Yep." I nodded with a smirk. "I'ma move out there and marry the boy."_

"_Oh, I see how it is." Chase said, moving to get up._

"_I'm kidding." I tugged on Chase's arm, pulling him back down to me. "Maybe." I let out a small squeak as Chase flipped me over so I was lying beneath him and held my arms up over my head with one hand._

"_I think I like Connor Collins, don't you?" Chase asked, kissing his way down my neck and ended up kissing my stomach playfully. I just giggled._

"_That tickles." I said, trying to squirm away. Chase smiled and moved back up so his lips were just inches above mine._

"_Connor Collins." He whispered before bringing our lips together._

"Haley." My eyes snapped open, meeting Tyler's worried ones.

"What?" I asked.

"Caleb said we should get ready." Tyler said, helping me out of the uncomfortable position I was in.

"Ready for what?" I asked, confused.

"Fall fest." Tyler said, leading me upstairs. "He thinks we'll all be safer there."

"I really don't want to go there Ty." I said as he led me into the room I destroyed the previous night.

"Hales, Chase said he'd kill all of us if Caleb didn't will him his power. Caleb isn't taking any chances." Tyler told me.

"How am I supposed to go to a party when one of my brothers is fighting the man I…" I couldn't finish the sentence; I just sank down onto the floor and cried. Tyler slid down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders like he had done so many times in the past two weeks. I leaned into him and cried into his chest. I hated feeling this weak but I wanted _my _Chase back. The Chase who said he loved me more than I could ever know and who had basically told me that he wanted to be with me forever. I pushed those thoughts away and started thinking just like everyone else. Chase was evil and needed to be stopped. I instantly stopped crying and pulled away from Tyler, heading over to the closet and pulling out the dress that was waiting for me. I dark purple dress that reached just passed my knees with one inch straps.

"Tyler, can I get changed?" I asked, not looking up.

"Sure." Tyler said, getting up and leaving me alone in the room, closing the door behind him. I quickly shed out of my clothes and slipped into the dress. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I wished that Chase would be meeting me there.

'_No I don't.' _I yelled inside my head and started doing my make-up. Light purple eye shadow, some glittery shit that Chase had said he liked once. _'No thinking about him.' _I threw the rest of the make-up on quickly and looked in the mirror. I thought I looked pretty nice, except for the emptiness in my eyes. They weren't their normal sparkly happy emerald green but instead a dull, dead green. I turned away from the reflection and walked out of the room and downstairs to meet the guys; finding Caleb talking to his mother. I tuned out their conversation and moved to stand between my brother and his best friend.

"You look beautiful Haley." Tyler said, looking down at me. I didn't acknowledge the comment; instead I waited for all of us to leave. I didn't want to go to the Fall Fest but I didn't want to stay here either. The only place I did want to go, I couldn't.

'_Stop it!' _I yelled inside my head. I was done with this. Done with him. As if on auto pilot, I made my way outside to Tyler's Hummer, the guys and Sarah following behind me. I took a seat in the back behind Reid while Caleb said a few words to Sarah before helping her into the car to sit behind Tyler.

"Don't do anything stupid." Caleb told us before Tyler pulled away and headed for the school. No one said much during the ride; I guessed that everyone was anxious to see the outcome of the battle. Or maybe they were just scared to say anything about it around me. Tyler had put on the new Simple Plan and I was staring out the window, listening to the lyrics.

_I see you next to me but still you feel so far away  
Where did we go wrong?  
(Where did we go wrong?)  
I guess this is the part where you look at me  
And say goodbye  
Don't, don't let me go  
It's not the end, whoa  
Girl you know it's not so bad  
It's not the end, whoa  
You know it's not the end  
Don't, don't let me go  
It's not the end, whoa  
Girl you know it's not so bad  
It's not the end, whoa  
You know it's not the end_

"Tyler, turn that shit off." I yelled angrily, eyes dark. Before Tyler could turn it off, however, sparks emitted from the stereo. It sparked and crackled a few times and I knew that it wouldn't be working for quiet awhile. The car got silent again and I looked out the window, the lyrics still echoing in my head, even as I tried to push them out.

When we got to the school, I jumped out and tried to leave the guys behind, but Reid quickly caught up to me and held my arm firmly.

"We don't split up Haley. I know you're upset…" Reid started.

"You don't have any idea how I feel Reid. All of your relationships are just meaningless one night stands." I saw the hurt in Reid's eyes but continued anyway. "I actually fell in love Reid, something you'll never feel."

"The only reason I'm not kicking your ass for that…" Reid started, eyes full of hurt with a hint of anger.

"Oh great, be like dad. I'm sure that would suit you." I glared, arms crossed. I knew I didn't mean any of it and I knew that Reid knew I didn't mean any of it but it didn't hurt him any less.

"Tyler, will you watch over Haley which I watch Sarah." Reid said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded as he wrapped his arm around me and led me toward the school. I really didn't want to be touched but I didn't fight him as we walked up to the school grounds where all the students were partying without a care in the world. _Lucky_.

"Haley, just because you're hurt doesn't mean…" Tyler started.

"Don't start baby boy because I can say so much worse about you." I said in a low voice. I saw the hurt in Tyler's eyes but ignored it as I leaned against a wall.

"Caleb, what's up man?" I turned to look at my brother who had just answered the phone. "No, no sign of him."

'_Haley.' _I turned my head but didn't see him, but the voice was unmistakable. _'I'm sorry for what I have to do.' _

"Yeah, hang on man, she's right here." Reid turned to give, I guessed, Sarah the phone but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She was just here." Tyler said.

"What's going on?" I heard Caleb's voice on the other end of the phone. I then heard the sound of his car screeching to a halt and then the sound of glass shattering. There was nothing we could do but hang up the phone and look around anxiously.

"We need to find Sarah." Reid said.

"She's not here." I muttered as the boys started to move.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"He obviously has her. A little bargaining chip." I told them. "How dense are you two really?"

"So what, did your little boyfriend tell you this himself?" Reid asked.

"No but it's the most obvious thing ever. He's done something to her; probably put her under a sleeping spell so she can't escape until he releases her from it. And once he gets Caleb's power, he'll release her." I said, looking down. "Or when Caleb kills Chase, she'll be released."

"We should still look around. Just incase." Reid said.

"You're not going to find her." I yelled after him. Tyler stayed behind for a second and gestured for me to follow him. "I'm not looking for someone when I already know where she is. You go ahead."

"Reid told me to watch after you." Tyler protested.

"And then he told you to look for Sarah so go. I'll stay right here." Tyler nodded and left without another word.

'_Haley. I wish I didn't have to do this.' _I heard Chase's voice in my head.

'_Whatever. I don't care what the fuck you do. It's your life.' _I thought to myself.

'_Can I see you just once more?' _I sighed, my eyes going black momentarily. Tyler's keys appeared into my hand and I ran away from the school, hopping into the hummer and driving toward Putnam barn. I kicked off my high heels, finding it harder for me to drive in them.

I knew that I was breaking just about every driving law there was but I couldn't stop. Chase's voice was still in my head, begging me to see him. No matter how much I wanted to hate him, I couldn't resist the pleading in his voice. Well, my head. Whatever, it was confusing to explain to myself. Why was I even trying to explain this to myself? Probably to keep my mind off of what I was going to see.

I got to Putnam barn in record time and ran through the rain to the barn. I could see that flames had erupted inside and wondered if Chase and Caleb were still inside. When I got to the barn door, I was just in time to see Caleb get the upper hand, sending Chase to the ground. All anger and sadness forgotten, I ran into the barn and over to Chase, falling to my knees beside him.

"Chase." I whispered, looking down at him.

"Haley, get out of here." Caleb yelled to me. I just ignored him and stayed by Chase's side.

"Haley." Chase said finally, looking up at me.

"Yeah. It's me." I gave him a sad smile. "Please stop this. All this can be over now if you just give up." Chase actually seemed to contemplate this as he looked into my eyes. I guess he noticed the difference in them, the emptiness that had taken over after we fought.

"Haley…" Chase started. I cut him off by bringing my lips down to his in a tender, soft, loving kiss. I needed him to know that I could forgive him if he just stopped now. When I pulled back, his eyes had gone back to their blue that I loved so much.

"You can stop Chase, I can help you." I told him. Chase was about to respond when Caleb interfered.

"Haley, you can't possibly forgive him after what he did." Caleb yelled. "He hurt Kate, almost killed Pogue, and threatened to kill you."

"I never said I'd kill you." Chase whispered to me.

"He can't change. No one can forgive him for what he's doing." Caleb said angrily. I could feel Chase's power rising.

"I guess you're going to have to get that husky without me." Chase said before getting up, eyes black again as he threw Caleb out of the barn and into the front. I wanted to go after them, ask what the hell Chase was talking about but from the looks of it, Sarah needed my help more. The flames were dancing dangerously close to her hair and arms; I was shocked she hadn't been burned yet. There was a roar of thunder somewhere behind me, making me jump and turn around. I couldn't see Caleb and Chase anymore so I turned back to Sarah and tried to get her down.

"The flames aren't touching her." I muttered to myself. "The flames aren't touching her. Chase is protecting her."

"Caleb, stop." I yelled, running for the door. "He's protecting her!" Before I could make it out, though, there was an explosion above me and I was out.

_I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. Everything around me was pure white so I thought that I might be in the hospital but there was no one around. Then I remembered the explosion._

"_I'm dead?" I asked no one in particular._

"_No." I turned to find Chase standing behind me. "But I am."_

"_Chase." I ran into his arms and cried into his chest. "You were protecting her. You put a force around her to save her from any damage. And Kate, you raised her temperature and gave her the marks but she wasn't in any real damage."_

"_I knew you'd be sad if they died." Chase said._

"_And Pogue…" I started, thinking to myself for a second. _

"_He came at me at high speeds. I was just going to knock him out but after he flipped off his bike, he attacked me so I fought back." Chase told me. "If I wanted him dead, I could've done a lot more to him."_

"_Are you really dead?" I asked, looking up at him. His blue eyes held sadness._

"_I will be soon enough." Chase answered. I felt tears slip down my cheeks at this information. I didn't want him to die. I tried hating him, that didn't help; I tried loving him, that got him killed; now trying to live without him, that would get me killed._

"_Do you believe that people can come back Haley?" Chase asked._

"_After being dead?" I asked, confused._

"_Yeah, like as another person? Or something else." Chase answered._

"_Don't tell me you think you're coming back as a fuckin ficus." I said, giving a small laugh as I remembered the Dane Cook special we had watched together just days earlier._

"_Not exactly." Chase chuckled softly, making me smile. It felt like it had been months since I heard his laugh, even though I hadn't even known him that long. "But I do know I will be back."_

"_Why can't you just come back as you instead of something else?" I asked._

"_Because only one of us can make it Haley." Chase muttered, kissing the top of my head. "And I choose you two."_

I sat up in a hospital bed, looking around for any sign of Chase. I wanted to know what he meant by his last statement. Instead, I found Reid and Tyler sleeping in chairs beside me. I extended my hand and placed it over Tyler's, who immediately shot up.

"You're awake." Tyler said surprised as he stood up and hugged me close.

"Why is that such a surprise?" I asked, confused.

"When Caleb and Chase were fighting, Caleb through him into the barn. There was an explosion and I guess you were under it because a beam collapsed on top of you and crushed a lot of vital shit." Tyler explained. "Caleb's been feeling horrible for weeks Hales."

"Weeks?" I asked. "How many exactly.

"Two. Kate and Pogue have already been released." Tyler told me. "We were all scared that you wouldn't pull through."

"Well I did." I said, looking down at my brother who had dark bags under his eyes. It looked like he'd gone a few rounds with Aaron. "How's he been?"

"Hasn't slept very much." Tyler sighed. "He felt like shit because the last thing you two did was fight. Well, mostly you did the yelling."

"I'm so sorry." I muttered, moving his hair out of his face. There was a cut on his cheek and I looked up at Tyler confused.

"Got into a fight with Aaron a few days ago." I gave a small laugh that I had been right.

"How long has he been out?" I asked.

"No clue. I guess we passed out around the same time." Tyler answered, now back in his seat.

"He was protecting her Tyler." I muttered, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"He would never hurt her. He was protecting her from the flames. Kate was an illusion; she wasn't in any immediate danger. Pogue was self defense; he wasn't going to hurt him as bad as he did." I answered.

"What about Caleb? He wanted the power." Tyler said.

"He was going to stop Ty." I cried, looking over at him. "I had practically talked him out of it but Caleb interfered and look what happened now." Tyler stood up again and sat beside me on the bed, letting me cry against him. Tyler didn't say anything, just held me. I knew that he wouldn't say anything; he wouldn't know what to say.

The crying passed soon but Tyler still held me close. That was until my brother woke up.

"Hales?" My brother sounded just as surprised as Tyler had.

"I'm sorry Reid." I said before Reid pulled me to him in a tight hug that said 'I'll never let you go again.'

"I shouldn't have said anything. I knew you were upset." Reid was now crying on my shoulder.

"I shouldn't have said all that stuff Re. None of it was true." I whispered, forcing the tears back. I was sure I'd dehydrate with all the crying I'd done.

"It was all true Hale." Reid said, pulling back to look at me. He brushed my hair out of my face and gave a weak smile.

"No…" I started.

"Yes, it was. No more arguing." I just rolled my eyes at Reid's attempt to make things a little better. I gave a small laugh, which he responded to and laughed himself. He ruffled my hair playfully, my reminder that I was the younger one. His baby sister. I swatted his hand away and fixed my hair as well as I could. Reid just gave me his 'baby sister' look again.

"So, when can I get out of here?" I asked, putting a hand on my stomach. "I'm starved. I could so go for a whopper. Or pizza hut." They guys just laughed at me.

"I'm sure you're going to be stuck here for a few more days." Reid told me.

"Well then maybe I should just persuade my doctor…" I started, contemplating the option.

"No!" Reid said sternly, shocking me. "You're definitely staying this time Hales."

"But Reid." I whined, putting on my 'little sister' pout.

"No." Reid was not letting me out of this bed anytime soon, I could sense it.

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest and lay back in bed. Tyler switched on the TV and turned on the only thing good we could all agree on, a Blackhawks game. As I watched it, I remembered the last words Chase had said.

'_Only one of us can survive Haley. And I choose you two.'_

* * *

**So who else cried?? I know, I cried writing it. I had two ways to go with this story, and this is the first one I thought of. It just seemed to stick in my mind. Chase is now gone, kinda. Confused? Then my work here is done. lol. But I will tell you this, I had this Idea before I read SlytherinSecret418's story but I'm still gonna give credit to her since she had hers up firstest. I figured if she made it work, I could give it a shot. Plus, I have real adorable ideas for later chapters revolving around this one little thing. lol.**

**And as you could probably tell, I love Hockey. I'm watching a Blackhawks game as I type. Lol. Patrick Kane is so mine. lol.**


	11. Seriously?

A week later I was released; something about me scaring the hospital staff, whatever. I didn't care, I was happy to be out of there. Staying that hospital just brought back too many bad memories that I would give anything to forget. I still remembered the conversation I had with my brother the day after I woke up.

_I was in the hospital room watching TV when I saw my mother run down the hall, tears flowing freely from her eyes. I wanted to go out and follow her but before I could get out of bed, Reid ran in._

"_What's wrong with mom?" I asked, looking up at him. I could see the tears he was trying to hold back and wondered what had happened._

"_Dad. He finally died." Reid told me, sitting on the side of the bed. "Had two more heart attacks before kicking it." I was shocked at the news and even though I had wanted this for years, I couldn't help the tears from falling. Someone else was dead because of me._

"_Chase did it." I told him. "The day after the whole big hospital thing last month, dad came into my hospital room. He knew that I had told Chase, that's why he beat me in the first place. I called Chase and heard the line go dead and I knew dad was there; but when I got there, Dad wasn't there and Chase was fine."_

"_Did he tell you he did it?" Reid asked._

"_Seriously Reid?" I looked up at him, raising my eyebrow. "They said it was like he was electrocuted, sending him into multiple friggin heart attacks. That can't happen naturally? And even if it could, it's too coincidental." I turned away from him and then back to the television. "Chase did it for me."_

I shook the memory out of my head as I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I fell to my knees in front of the toilet and emptied everything I had eaten that morning from my stomach and into the toilet. After I heaved everything I could, I stood on shaky legs and brushed my teeth, trying to get the puke taste out of my mouth. I didn't understand where the sudden sick feeling came from; one second I was laying on my bed, thinking and doing all my late work. The next second I'm on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet. Maybe I was just getting a cold.

''_Only one of us can survive Haley. And I choose you two.'_ My eyes widened as I finally understood what he meant. God I'm so slow.

"Brooke!" I yelled, running out of the bathroom, finding my best friend lying on her bed.

"What's the matter Haley?" Brooke asked, noticing that all the color had left my face.

"Brookie." I said in a small, childlike voice as I walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Hales, what's up?" Brooke asked, scooting over closer to me.

"I'm pregnant." I said, looking down with tears in my eyes.

"Hales, that's great…" Brooke noticed the tears and instantly knew what was wrong. "It's Chase's, isn't it?" I simply nodded as Brooke pulled me into a hug, letting me cry more. The last remaining thing of Chase in my life was now growing inside of me. It was too overwhelming.

"The guys are going to kill me." I muttered, tears flowing down my cheeks. "They're gonna find out I'm carrying little Chase and they'll kill me."

"They won't kill you." Brooke promised, kissing the top of my head. "They'll be shocked, yes. But they could never kill you."

"Thanks Brookie." I looked up and gave my best friend a weak smile. This is why I loved my Brooke so much. I sighed and stood up. "I guess I should tell them as soon as possible."

"Want me to go with?" Brooke asked.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." I muttered as I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the dorm. I pulled out my phone and dialed Reid first, then Caleb; telling them both to grab the other guys and take them down to the most sacred of grounds, the lair where the members of the covenant would meet. It sounded so weird when I said it in my head; it made me give a small laugh even in my stressed state. Pulling out the keys to the Monte Carlo, I hopped into the driver seat and quickly sped off toward the woods of Ipswich where the small house and lair stood. I laughed again as I thought about calling it a lair. It didn't take long to get there; I parked out front and noticed that the others were there already. I couldn't turn back now.

I walked up to the house and instead of going inside, I went to the side and walked down the stone steps to meet my doom; well, I considered telling my brother and the rest of the covenant that I was having the child of the final bloodline doom. They figured that they finally got rid of the fifth line; well now they were in for a surprise. When I reached the bottom, the guys all stood up and looked over at me worriedly.

"We're all here Haley, what's wrong?" Reid asked, looking up at me.

"Um…So did you guys see any good movies while I was unconscious?" I asked, really wanting to stall now.

"We didn't do anything but worry about you Hales." Pogue told me.

"Damn, I was thinking about going to see one." I muttered, looking away.

"That's not why you brought us here Hale." Caleb said in his stern voice.

"How do you know?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't bring us down here for that." Tyler said.

"You guys wouldn't kill me down here, would you?" I asked, looking between the four of them.

"Haley, what's going on?" Reid asked. I looked down before mumbling silently.

"Haley, what did you say?" Tyler asked. Again I mumbled the same sentence.

"A little clearer and louder this …" Pogue started.

"I'm Pregnant!" I yelled as loud as I could. The guys all looked at me, their expressions unreadable.

"Haley, what the fuck?" Reid yelled loudly. "Is it Chase's?"

"Whose would it be Reid? He's the only one I've ever…" I started shaking and almost fell but a set of arms grabbed hold of me. I looked up into Caleb's warm brown eyes.

"Haley, it's okay." Caleb reassured me.

"No, it's not. I'm pregnant and the father just died not even a month ago." I tried to fight tears but couldn't any longer. "God damnit." I quickly wiped away the tears, my signs of weakness. Caleb pulled me against his chest and whispered comforting words to me, calming me down slightly. Caleb was soon replaced by Pogue who was replaced by Tyler until Reid finally took hold of me, refusing to let me go.

"I can't do this myself." I cried. "I wanted to be a mama but not this soon and not alone."

"You won't be alone Hale." Reid whispered.

"Yeah, we'll be there with you." Pogue said.

"Helping raise the next son." Caleb said.

"Teaching him to kick ass." Tyler's statement made me laugh as well as everyone else in the room.

"My son is not going to be a fighter." I told them.

"Oh, so he's going to be a lover like you?" Reid asked, making the other guys in the room laugh.

"Shut up jerk." I muttered, hitting his arm. "He is going to be a lover."

"Not if you're his mother." This time I reached up to hit Pogue who had said the last comment.

"You know, I was just in like a coma a few weeks ago. Why do you gotta make fun of me?" I asked, pouting.

"Because we couldn't do it when you were out." Tyler told me. I moved to hit him but he just moved out of my reach, making me pout more and the other guys laugh.

"Besides, we need to do it now before the whole bitchy mother thing starts." Caleb said. "Especially since you'll have your powers."

"I wonder what will happen." I muttered to myself mostly. There had never been a daughter ever born except for me so I wondered how my power would react when I was in labor. All I knew was that Pogue's father would probably have to be my doctor incase I did something accidentally.

"You'll probably fling the bed across the room." Reid said, making me laugh and roll my eyes. My phone started going off, the song Stop and Stare echoing off the walls.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who was calling me.

"Hello is this Ms. Haley Garwin?" A male voice asked.

"Yes this is Haley." I muttered as I stood up.

"Were you aware that a Mr. Chase Collins made a will the day before his death?" The man asked.

"I'm sorry but who is this?" I asked, confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Thomas Greene. I'm an attorney." The man told me. "Do you think you could come down to my office as soon as possible?"

"Uh, sure. I'll be there in a few." Thomas gave me directions to his office before hanging up. I put my phone away and looked at the guys. "Chase left something for me."

"What did he leave?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to find out now." I said, still shocked.

"Want me to go with?" Reid asked. I just nodded as he led me up the stairs and out to the car. "Hales, keys." I nodded and tossed him the keys as I got into the car. He started the car and drove off; following the directions I gave him.

We arrived outside of the small attorney's office five minutes later and walked in with Reid standing right beside me.

"Ms. Garwin?" I looked up to see a middle aged man with graying brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes." I nodded and gestured to Reid. "This is my brother Reid."

"Thomas Greene." Thomas introduced himself.

"So Chase actually left me something?" I asked. I still didn't believe it.

"Other than the obvious." Reid muttered, making me hit his arm.

"Shut up." I said in a low voice before turning back to Thomas.

"You're actually the only one who received anything." Thomas said, leading us over toward his desk and gesturing for us to sit down. "I'm guessing you two were quiet close."

"Yeah. He was my boyfriend." I nodded.

"Well he only left two things. I guess that's all he really cared about." Thomas said, looking through a document on his desk and before pulling out what looked like a journal.

"So Aaron was right about something." Reid muttered. I knew he was talking about the fag comment that Aaron had made that day a month earlier.

"Shut it Reid, I'm serious." I hissed before turning and taking the journal. I flipped through a few pages and smiled sadly at Chase's elegant script. I forced the tears back and looked up at Thomas.

"Y-You s-said there was something else?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Yes." Thomas went in a drawer and pulled out a set of keys, placing them in front of me.

"He left you a house?" Reid asked. I ran my fingers over them and shook my head.

"He left me the Impala." I muttered, tears stinging my eyes. "He left me the Impala." I kept repeating it over and over. I still didn't believe it.

"It's still sitting at the student lot at Spenser when you want to take it for a drive." Thomas told me. "But before you go, I need you to sign a few things." He pulled out a few papers and pointed to the spaces where I was supposed to sign. I didn't read any of it, something my mother always told me never to do, but I couldn't read it anyway. All I could think about was getting back and seeing the car for myself. The car that Chase had left me.

"He left me the Impala." I told Reid as we walked out of the office, the journal and keys in my hands.

"Say that one more time and I'll have to hit you." Reid said, breaking me out of the trance I seemed to be in.

"Jerk." I muttered, getting into the car and holding my new possessions close. Reid pulled away from the office and drove me back to the school. He parked close to the front but instead of going in, I scanned the parking lot for Chase's car. _My _car. I felt a tear fall, spotting it in the corner. I took off for it and pulled the driver side door open, sliding into the seat. Everything was exactly the same. The floor was mostly clean except for an empty pack of gum courtesy of me. And around the rearview mirror hung a picture of Chase and I together, laying on his bed. I sighed, looking at the picture for a few more minutes before the tapping of rain on the car roof brought me back to the present.

"Damnit." I muttered, getting out of the car and running through the rain, into the dorm. I was pretty soaked from the heavy rain but Used quickly, drying myself off as I walked up the stairs to my dorm. I found Brooke in there, sitting on her bed.

"And where have you been?" Brooke asked, looking up at me. I still held the journal close to me as I closed the door and walked over to my bed.

"Chase left me the Impala." I said, looking at the keys in my hand and putting them on my nightstand. "And he left me this." I showed her the journal.

"Have you read it yet?" Brooke asked.

"Not yet. I just got it about half an hour ago. I decided to check out the car first." I told her.

"Are you gonna read it?" Brooke asked again. I paused for a second and shrugged.

"Not sure. I mean, it was his private thoughts." I said, mostly to myself.

"Yeah but he gave it to you for a reason." Brooke told me. I just nodded.

"I'll decide later." I put the journal on my nightstand for now before lying down on my bed. I sat there, contemplating what I should do; the journal did hold his private thoughts that he didn't want anyone to know, but then again, he did leave it to me.

Around midnight, after Brooke fell asleep, I finally caved and grabbed the book off of my nightstand, flipping to the first page where HALEY was written in big, elegant script.

_HALEY_

_She is the Garwin girl, the one that I had figured would be the easiest to break down. She is already a broken girl thanks to her father. I know she's the Achilles heel of each of the sons. Take her, take the rest of them. It might actually be fun, seeing how much more breaking this girl could take before she finally decides to end her life. I know she's thought about it, Cheery UV my ass. I know that it was blood seeping through her shirt earlier tonight. I'm surprised that her 'brothers' couldn't see it. Especially the youngest; it's obvious that they have a thing for each other. Looks like I'll just have to break that up._

I was shocked at the words Chase had written down. He had started this thing between us to screw with the Covenant? Was it all a lie? Before I could continue reading, there was scratching coming from the door. Curious, I got up, careful not to wake Brooke, and walked over to the door, pulling it open. Sitting by the door was a small black and white Husky, looking up at me with those big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Hey boy." I muttered, kneeling down and petting the top of his head. "Where'd you come from." He just made a small whiney noise. "Let me guess, you want to come in?" The small dog instantly flew into the room and jumped onto my bed. He sat down beside Chase's journal and played with the pages, looking as though he wanted to turn them.

"Don't play with that." I muttered, pulling the journal away from him. He just looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes, making me sigh and roll my eyes. "You want me to skip ahead." The puppy gave a small, quiet bark. I skipped to the next page and turned to the dog who seemed to be saying 'one more' with his eyes. "I can't believe I'm taking advice from a stray pooch." I flipped the page again and the husky pointed to a section of the page with his paw.

_I don't know how but Haley seems to have me under a spell. I was supposed to come in, break her, take power and leave but she's making me feel something I never felt before. Love. How could this girl be changing who I am almost overnight, it's not right. But I know now that I would never do anything to hurt her. And if I should die, I will never leave her behind. I will always be there to protect her._

It was then that I remembered what Chase had said to me in my dream.

"_Do you believe that people can come back Haley?" _

"_After being dead?"_

"_Yeah, like as another person? Or something else." _

"_Don't tell me you think you're coming back as a fuckin ficus."_

"_Not exactly. But I do know I will be back."_

Then I remembered what he had said in the barn.

"_I guess you're going to have to get that husky without me."_

I looked down at the dog, my eyes wide with shock.

"Chase?" I asked. The puppy just looked up at me with those same blue eyes that I had grown so accustomed to.

* * *

**So yeah, those who read SlytherinSecret418's story probably knew where I was going. Again, I'm saying, I had this idea in my head, but she had on the internet first so to avoid the 'you stole her idea' arguement I'm sure I would get from people who read both stories, I give credit for the idea to her. **

**How do you think it went? Good? Bad? Awesome? Horribly horrible?? And for the people who read my other stories, I know I said I would update them but I just never got around to it, Haley was controlling me man. Well I mean, I was controlling me since Haley is 97 percent based on me. She helped me deal with some problems. Love that girl. lol.**

**Also, I dunno if I will update this weekend since I ordered New Moon and Eclipse plus 4 other books online and They're supposed to come in tomorrow. That is if UPS can find my damn house. growl. lol.**


	12. Chase?

The small husky just gave me a look which I guessed meant 'duh.'

"Oh god, it's really you." I said, sitting down on my bed beside him and picking him up, hugging the little puppy close. "You really wouldn't leave me." Chase puppy just gave a small bark.

"Whoa, puppy." Brooke said, waking up almost instantly. "Provost Higgins say we could have a puppy?"

"No but I'm not getting rid of him for anything in the world." I promised, mostly to Chase puppy.

"What's his name?" Brooke asked.

"Chase." I whispered.

"Okay. Goodnight." Brooke said, falling asleep almost instantly. I laughed at her and maneuvered myself so I was under the sheets, Chase's journal now safely on the bedside table. Chase curled up onto of the blankets beside me and made small yawny sound.

"I miss you Chase." I whispered before falling asleep.

"Hale." The voice was distant, seeing as I was still half asleep. "Haley, come on." Still I just groaned and buried my head into my pillow. "Call Cujo off." That woke me up. I opened my eyes to find Reid standing in the middle off the room, not daring come any closer since Chase was laying beside me on the bed, growling at him.

"When the hell did you get a dog?" Reid asked, still looking at Chase puppy confused.

"Down Cujo." I said with a small smile. Chase just looked up at me with 'what the fuck did you call me' eyes which made me laugh.

"Why the fuck is there a dog in your room Hales?" Reid asked, still looking down at Chase.

"Because he was scratching at my door last night. I wasn't going to leave him out there." I said, petting Chase affectionately. Chase leaned into my touch and instantly calmed.

"You keeping it?" Reid asked, cautiously taking a seat on the bed.

"Yes I'm keeping Chase." I nodded, still petting him.

"So your boyfriend dies and you take in a stray and name it after him?" Reid asked, raising an eyebrow. "You see, this is how those old ladies end up alone with fifty cats." Chase stood up and growled at Reid, making him jump back and causing me to laugh.

"I would advise you not to say anything like that with Chase around." I laughed as Reid glared down at Chase.

"Will you please put a muzzle on the pooch? I don't trust that thing as far as I can throw him." I just rolled my eyes at Reid and took hold of Chase, pulling him back.

"Play nice." I muttered down at him. Chase just looked up at me with eyes saying 'I was playing nice.' I laughed again and pulled back the blankets, standing up and walking over to my closet.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of my brother being in my room at seven in the morning?" I asked, grabbing a pair of jeans and my black superman hoodie out of the closet.

"The guys and I decided to take you out to breakfast." Reid told me.

"At seven in the morning?" I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow. "Isn't breakfast more of a ten thirty thing?"

"My lazy baby sister." Reid said, shaking his head.

"I'm lazy?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip. "Who's the one who could sleep until two in the afternoon? Who did that two days ago?"

"I'm not lazy; I just need my beauty sleep." Reid said with a smirk.

"Looks like you need a lot more of that." I muttered as I walked into the bathroom to change. I had just slipped into my hoodie and jeans when I had that feeling again and fell before the toilet; emptying everything I had previously eaten since the last time I threw up, which wasn't much.

"God this really sucks." I muttered to myself as I flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall. The scratching was back at the door and when I opened it, Chase immediately ran in and sat down beside me and began licking my hand. "This is all your fault." Chase just looked up with me. 'It takes two to tango.'

"Are you done talking to the dog and hacking?" Reid asked from my room. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." I yelled out. Chase nodded his head, making me laugh again.

"Not true. Just get up and let's go." I rolled my eyes but stood up and brushed my teeth, Chase at my heels the whole time. When I walked out of the bathroom and into my room, Reid stopped me.

"You're taking Cujo out with?" Reid asked. Chase got low to the ground and growled at my brother again.

"Unless you wanna loose something vital, you should probably stop calling him Cujo." I told him. "And yes I am taking him with." Chase stopped growling and tried climbing up my leg. I smiled and picked him up, carrying him out of the dorm with Reid beside me.

"I don't think the guys will like that." Reid told me as we walked out and toward the student lot.

"I don't care." I said and immediately walked over to the Impala. Now that I had a chance to drive it, I wasn't going to let it pass. I slid into the driver seat and put Chase beside me. Reid opened the passenger door and sat down, making Chase growl.

"Play nice." I said, tapping Chase's nose lightly. He just looked up to me with pouty puppy eyes, making me roll mine. I started the car and pulled out of the student lot, smiling sadly as I thought that the last time I had been in the car while it was moving, it had been Chase driving.

"So where are we going?" I asked, turning to my brother.

"Well if you let me drive, we would get there faster." Reid told me. Again Chase growled at Reid.

"No one's driving this car but me." I promised, petting Chase with one hand while keeping the other on the wheel. Reid just sighed in defeat.

"Take a left up there."

We got to the small diner five minutes later, Reid complaining the whole time that he hated sitting in the passenger seat and if he were driving, they would be eating by now. Reid jumped out of the car and rushed into the diner while Chase and I followed at a slower pace, Chase staying at my heels.

When I walked in, the owner instantly told me to take Chase outside but with a flash of ebony eyes, the owner just turned as Chase and I made our way over to the table where Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Reid, Kate, Sarah, and Brooke sat. As we neared, Chase growled low in his throat.

"Behave." I muttered down to him.

"What's with Ol' Yeller?" Caleb asked, looking down at Chase who started growling more.

"Prolly not the best thing to say around him Cay." I said as I took a seat between Tyler and Brooke. Chase jumped into my lap and looked between Tyler and Brooke before hopping onto Brooke's lap.

"He is still so cute." Brooke cooed over Chase. "Are you really keeping him?"

"Well I can't get rid of him." I said, watching as Chase allowed Brooke to coo and pet him.

"So you're taking in a dog and naming it after your ex?" Pogue asked. "Isn't that how those women end up with like a thousand cats?" Chase turned and growled, making me laugh.

"I'm not ending up with a thousand cats. This little guy just reminds me of Chase." I said, leaning over and petting Chase.

"I think that he's actually kinda cute." Tyler said. Chase left Brooke and climbed over me and sat on Tyler's lap, licking his face.

"Finally, someone he likes." I laughed as Tyler tried to back away from Chase.

"Can you tell him to like me less?" Tyler asked.

"Down." I said. Chase gave me 'what the fuck' eyes before complying and climbing back over to me and sitting on my lap. A few seconds later, a large stack of pancakes was placed in front of me.

"You guys know me so well." I said, smiling at my family.

"Tyler's the one who ordered for you." Kate said with a small smile.

"Well it seemed that after recent events, you could use a short stack." Tyler said, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Or a large stack." Caleb said since there were about five chocolate chip pancakes on the plate in front of me. I just stuck my tongue out at him before digging in. Chase helped me finish off the pancakes, even though I was sure I could do it myself. Kate, Sarah, and Brooke fawned over Chase while Caleb, Pogue and Reid glared, saying he was demonic for not liking them, and Tyler and I laughed at Chase's attention stealing abilities.

"Okay attention whore, time to go home." I said picking Chase up.

"Want a ride back?" Tyler asked.

"I drove the Impala out here." I told him.

"I'll drive it back fo…" Chase's growling cut Reid off.

"You're not driving it." I told Reid before turning to the rest of the group. "I'll see you guys tonight." I walked out of the diner with Chase still in my arms. I put him into the passenger seat and slid in beside him, starting the car and pulling away from the diner.

"So my dad died." I told Chase as I drove back the dorm. I heard a low growl as a response. "I know you did that to him." Chase looked up at me with innocent eyes. "I'm not mad, it's just a little weird that he's gone, you know."

"And my mother's not quiet herself anymore because first her daughter was in the hospital, then her husband, then her daughter again." I didn't realize that I had started rambling. "Reid and Tyler didn't sleep for days apparently. Reid was a complete wreck. He even got into a fight with Aaron." We got back to the dorms and I lay down on my bed, Chase laying his head on my stomach. "It's not a shock that he got into a fight with Aaron. Apparently he said something about me, like that's news." Chase gave a low, tired growl. "Everything's just so different with you gone." Chase gave a whimper at this. "You know what I mean. I miss my boyfriend. Turns out he's not dead, but he's a dog. That gotta be great for the relationship." I gave a small laugh and Chase started licking my face. When my laughter died down, I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"I wish you could be here to help me through this. Not as the family pet." I said the last part after Chase gave me a look saying 'I am here.' I fell asleep a few minutes later with Chase's head still lying protectively on my chest.

* * *

**So This is pretty much a filler chapter. I don't know when I'll update cuz I just got New Moon and Eclipse so I'll be reading those for a while. lol. But I promise I'll take a break eventually to update again.**


	13. Old Feelings Return

**Sorry i haven't really updated, I've been kinda busy finishing the Twilight series. I am so in love with Edward now. lol. I'm not sure when I'll update my other stories, I'm really working on it, I just don't have any Ideas; I only have ideas for this one, Looking for Light in Darkness, and another story that I may have up soon.**

* * *

"God damnit Reid!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as Reid ran through the dorm hallway, away from my dorm. He loved the fact that in my current condition, I could not chase after him and beat the crap out of him like I would normally do; not since I was due in about another month or so. I wouldn't risk doing anything strenuous and the guys wouldn't let me do it anyway, but Reid was really pushing my buttons.

"Do you want me to send Chase after you?!" Reid just took off up the stairs to get to the safety of his own dorm. Annoyed, I turned around and slammed my dorm door behind me and walked over to my bed where Chase was sitting protectively over his journal and growling. I hadn't really looked at it since the night Chase showed up in his puppy glory eight months ago but I did catch my brother trying to sneak a peek which really angered me.

I sat down on the bed beside Chase who was still laying over his journal protectively and growling at nothing in particular.

"Don't worry Chase. I wouldn't let him read it." I promised, petting the top of his head. Chase seemed to relax and stopped growling and instead, made a small whimper sound that made me giggle. Over the months, I'd grown accustomed to Chase's new form, though it was still weird that the only person I had ever been intimate with was now trapped as a dog. That would be weird to explain to Connor when he got older.

"Oh yeah Connor, your father was great. He was the first man I ever fell in love with and you thought he died but in fact, he's been the family pooch the whole time." I muttered to myself. Chase looked up at me and cocked his head to the side, making me laugh again. "I'm just thinking out loud again, but you're used to that by now, aren't ya?" I went to pet him again but Chase jumped off of the bed and ran across the room, choosing to jump onto Brooke's bed. I looked at him curiously before there was a knock at my door. Still confused, I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Tyler on the other side.

"Hey Ty." I said hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought the snacks that you've been bugging everyone for." Tyler told me, holding up a plastic bag. Through the thin plastic, I could see Hershey's Chocolate bars, Snickers, whipped cream, Sour Patch Kids, Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, Green Monster Energy drink, Pepsi, Barbeque chips, and Doritos.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked, looking up at my best friend. I had had feelings for him before Chase came around and after his death, I really didn't see anyone but Tyler was still always there for me, causing me to crush on him again. I was a little hesitant to act on my feelings though, since Chase was still technically around.

"It never hurts to hear it again." Tyler said as he walked into the room and placed the bag onto my desk.

"I love you Tyler Simms." I said, hugging him close and laughing as he picked me up and twirled me around once.

"Love you too Haley Garwin." Tyler kissed the top of my head as he put me back down on the ground. "How's the little guy doing?"

"Kicking the living shit out of my kidneys. What else is new?" I muttered as little Connor kicked again. "I swear this kid better be a soccer player when he comes out." Tyler just smiled and laughed.

"You want him to be a soccer player out of the womb?" Tyler asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well he's kicking hard enough. The second he walks though, he better be." I said, shaking my fist jokingly. We both laughed before collapsing on my bed and digging into the food as I turned on the television. I stopped on Ghost Hunters since there wasn't really much on and we sat there, digging into the Doritos and Barbeque chips.

"So you scared Hales?" Tyler asked. He stopped eating and looked over at me. My hand froze on its way to the bag and I looked down.

"Kinda." I told him truthfully. "I mean, I was happy to be a mama but I thought that the father would be with me." I heard Chase give a small whimper from Brooke's bed and glanced over. Chase was lying on the bed, his paws over his muzzle. "I mean, I'm sure Chase is like, around. But he's not in father form." I couldn't help but give a small laugh at how it sounded.

"You'll be great." Tyler said, lifting my chin so I was looking up at him. "I'll be here to help you." Again Chase gave a small whimper from the other bed. "The guys and I will be there every step of the way, like we have been during you demonic period."

"Jerk." I hit Tyler's arm while he just laughed and threw a Dorito at me.

"What?" Tyler asked innocently. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Just wait baby boy. I'll be able to kick your ass in a month." I said, pointing a finger at him.

"You wouldn't do that to a youngin, would you?" Tyler asked, with a pout. "Besides, I'll be ascending in May."

"The end of May." I corrected, "It's now the end of March."

"And you'll be ascending in two weeks." Tyler said. Again, I looked down. I was nervous about ascending, especially since I was still pregnant. I wasn't sure how that would affect Connor.

"What's going to happen with that?" I asked, looking down. "Will it hurt him?"

"Of course not Hales." Tyler promised, making me look up at him again. "He'll be just fine."

"How can you be sure?" I asked. "I'm the only daughter so I'll basically the trial run for ascending women."

"You'll ascend like normal. There will be small amount of pain for you, but nothing will happen to Connor." Tyler promised. I couldn't help but smile up at him. He seemed so sure that he would be fine; I couldn't help but feel the same.

Tyler was looking into my eyes and I found that I couldn't look away. Those blue eyes that had been in my dreams for years were now looking at me with concern and caring and loving; I didn't want to turn away but I couldn't help but spare a glance at Chase. He looked Tyler up and down before giving a brief puppy nod. I turned my eyes back to Tyler who was now leaning forward. I felt the butterflies again and leaned toward Tyler, finally able to take the leap. That was, until the door opened and Brooke walked in. Tyler and I jumped apart and I saw Chase put his paws over his muzzle again.

"I swear Aaron has become such a bigger prick since Kira cheated on him last week." Brooke said as she threw her purse onto her bed and collapsed on it, beside Chase. I could tell that she was unaware of what was about to happen before she burst into the room.

"What did he do now?" I asked, backing away from Tyler and turning to her.

"He cornered me as I was walking up here. Looked pissed and desperate." Brooke was interrupted by a small growl from Chase. "He asked about you Haley." Chase's growl got louder. "Wanted to know when you were gonna have your baby so he could 'Show you what you've been missing.'" Now Chase was barking and growling as he leapt off the bed and went to the door, clawing at it. I could also feel Tyler becoming angry, the power bubbling beneath the surface.

"Chase, down." I said, getting off the bed and walking over to the door, nudging the growing Chase with my foot. He still growled low in his throat but made his way over to my bed and sat beside Tyler. "Tyler, you calm down to."

"Not when Aaron's planning something." Tyler told me. Chase barked, agreeing with Tyler.

"Aaron won't do anything." I said, rolling my eyes. "He's all talk."

"Didn't seem like he's all talk." Brooke spoke from her bed.

"Not helping Brooke." I muttered, glaring at her before turning back to Tyler and Chase. "I promise I'll stay far far away. And if he comes near, I'll call you guys and kick him where it counts."

"Hale…" Tyler tried to sound disapproving but couldn't help smiling. I smiled back and a yawn passed by my lips.

"You should get some sleep." Tyler told me.

"No, I'm good." I protested. "I don't need no more sleep."

"Hales, you're close to your due date. You should get some sleep." Tyler said as he got up and cleaned off my bed for me. He placed all the food in the fridge and on my desk and then made me lay down.

"I'm fine Ty." I protested weakly. "I'm tired of sleeping."

"You need it." Tyler said. "Besides, in a few weeks, you won't be getting much of it." He chuckled softly as my eyes drifted closed. I felt a weight on my leg which I guessed was Chase's head before I fell asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? It's kind of a filler. Next chapter will be longer and very awesome. :)**


	14. Uh oh

**I know I haven't updated in a few days, sorry to keep you waiting. I actually started reading The Vampire Diaries and let me tell ya, when I start reading, I can't stop for nothing. Barely sleep. Unless I'm very tired. lol. You should read it too. If you loved Twilight, you'll love this. And it came out befor twilight so Ha. lol.**

* * *

_I was standing in a large, beautiful meadow. The sun was shinning high above me, reflecting off the small pond a few feet away from me. There were roses and tulips growing around me. I couldn't imagine being in a more beautiful place; I just wished someone certain were still here to share it with me._

_"I thought you'd like it." I whipped around and was met by Chase who had escaped his doggie-ness. He looked exactly like I remembered._

_"Chase." I ran toward him and hugged him close. "God I missed you."_

_"I know." Chase said as he kissed the top of my head. "It's hard being a dog." I couldn't help but laugh at his words._

_"Well at least you can now lick yourself now. I bet Reid would do that if he could." I pulled back and laughed at his expression. _

_"Lets forget about my dog-ness for now, alright." Chase said, a pleading in his eyes. "I'm human for the time being."_

_"Are you really in my dream? Or am I just dreaming you up?" I asked, a little confused._

_"I'm in your dream." Chase told me. "Took me eight months but I finally figured it out."_

_"You're really here." I said, mostly to myself as I launched myself into his arms again and kissed him with all the passion I'd possessed. Chase responded instantly, pulling me closer to him. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, not wanting to let go. It had been months since we'd been able to do this and even though it was only a dream, I was going to cling onto it as long as I could. All too soon, Chase and I pulled back, breathing heavily._

_"You have no idea how much I missed that." Chase told me, resting his forehead against mine._

_"Same here." I said as I tried to catch my breath. Chase helped me to sit down on the warm grass beside the pond and sat down behind me, wrapping his arms around me and placing his hands on my stomach. For the first time, I noticed I didn't have my Connor bump._

_"Where'd he go?" I asked._

_"It's a dream Haley." Chase said, kissing the side of my neck, making me sigh. "He's still there, don't worry."_

_We sat there for a few minutes in complete silence except for the wind blowing through the leaves._

_"Not much longer now." Chase muttered softly. I just nodded and leaned back into him. "I'm sorry I can't be there with you. It would be kinda hard sneaking a dog into the hospital."_

_"Especially since you've let yourself go." I said with a small laugh. When Chase had first appeared as a dog, he had been a very small puppy. Now he was full grown._

_"Hey, I'm just matured." Chase defended._

_"But you still act like a puppy." I laughed softly again._

"Hale." _The voice was distant but I could instantly tell that it was Reid._

_"I don't want to go yet." I muttered, clinging on to Chase for dear life._

"Hales, wake up." _This time it was Tyler._

_"You have to Haley. Connor's waiting." Chase told me._

"Hale, Cujo's dead." The meadow faded away and I found myself back in my dorm room. Reid was standing by my bed and Tyler was sitting beside me with his hand on my arm.

"What do you mean Chase is dead?" I asked, looking down. Chase slowly opened his eyes and gave a yawn.

"He wasn't moving and he wasn't breathing." Reid told me.

"Reid was probably just seeing things." Tyler promised me. I sat up slowly and looked up at the guys.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" I asked.

"Hales, it noon. Last time I checked, that isn't early." Reid told me.

"Brooke said that you were sleeping hard and she couldn't wake you." Tyler said. "We got worried after a few hours and decided to check on you." I couldn't help but smile at Tyler's words. He always looked out for me.

"I was just having a nice dream." I muttered as I went to pet Chase's head. Before I could reach him, however, a massive pain erupted in my lower stomach, making me hiss and grab my stomach, wanting to ease the pain.

"Hale, what's wrong?" Reid asked, looking down at me worriedly. The sheets beneath me suddenly became wet and my eyes went wide.

"My water just broke." I muttered, still in shock.

"What do you mean your water broke? You're not due for another two weeks." Reid said, sounding scared.

"I mean my water just broke and I need to get to the hospital." I almost yelled. Tyler helped me out of bed and I quickly changed, throwing on sweatpants and a button up shirt. "Reid can you grab my bag that's in the corner." Reid, still in shock, grabbed the black bag that I had pointed to. Tyler grabbed my arm and helped me out of the dorm, leaving Chase behind. I felt bad that he couldn't be with me when Connor was born but I couldn't really concentrate about that now; the only thing I could concentrate on was the fact that I needed to get to the hospital before Connor was born in the Spenser Hallway.

Tyler helped me into his hummer and took off a split second after Reid hopped into the back. I had never seen Tyler drive so fast in his own car; it was usually Reid who was speeding down the road in Tyler's hummer. Tyler pulled out his phone and called Caleb while Reid called Brooke, telling them that I was in labor and to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I couldn't do anything but stare out the window and hold onto my stomach, silently praying that Connor could wait a few minutes until we got to the hospital.

When we got there, Tyler parked as close as he could to the main entrance and put his arm around me, helping me into the large building.

"My sister's in labor." Reid yelled loudly, making me roll my eyes.

"Announce it to all of Ipswich why don't you." I muttered as Tyler helped me to the front desk.

"Hey, you." Reid said to one of the nurses at the desk. "Yeah, she's in labor. Do something useful."

"I'm sorry about him." I said as calmly as I could but another contraction hit, causing pain to course through my body. "Can you please do something before my son is born right here." The nurse came up behind me with a wheel chair and wheeled me to the elevator where we all road up to the fourth floor which was the maternal ward. She wheeled me to the birthing desk and got me into a room, a doctor following behind us.

"Who is your usual doctor?" The doctor, Dr. Davis asked.

"Um, Dr. Reom." I answered as I was helped into the room and given a gown. The guys turned around and I quickly slipped into the paper thin garment. "Can you page him or something?" I asked as the nurse helped me onto the bed.

"Dr. Reom is on vacation until next week." Dr. Davis told me.

"Of course she is." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Another contraction hit, making me bite my lip.

"Can't you give her something?!" Reid yelled.

"Is this the father?" Dr. Reom asked.

"No, just obnoxious brother." I told him.

"Hey, can't you here me? She's in pain, do something." I could tell that by the time Connor was born, the entire hospital staff will want to kill my brother.

"I can administer an epidural, but I need you two to leave the room." Dr. Davis said to Reid and Tyler.

"I am not leaving Hales alone in here." Reid said stubbornly.

"Leave jackass. Haley in pain and Haley need medicine." I said in third person. I knew that it usually annoyed him so I figured he'd leave but he didn't move. "Ty." I tried, looking at Tyler. Tyler nodded and pushed Reid out of the room. I looked up at Dr. Davis and the nurse questioningly.

"Alright Haley, I need you to lay on your side." I nodded and turned to face the wall. I felt the nurse grab my hand and the next second I felt a massive pain at the base of my spine. I cried out and squeezed the nurse's hand hard. I knew that my eyes had gone back so I snapped them closed.

"What the hell is that?!" I yelled.

"The epidural has to be administered in the spine so that it works its way down and numbs your lower body." Dr. Davis told me. "We needed to keep your friends out to keep your heart rate steady." I just nodded, not sure of what he was saying at this point. I was only aware that the pain was going away. I knew the epidural wasn't working that fast so I could only guess that the guys had something to do with it. Dr. Davis instructed me to lay on my back so I did without question. I heard the door open and then hushed voices entered the room. I turned and saw everyone walking in. Sarah, Kate, and Brooke all looked excited, Reid looked a little sick, and Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler looked nervous.

"God this really sucks." I muttered softly, looking down.

"You okay Hale? Do you need anything?" Reid asked hurriedly. I had never really seen this side of him, it was weird.

"I'm fine Re." I promised.

I don't know how long I was laying in that bed, time just seemed to pass around me. The only time I was actually aware of what was going on was when I felt my contractions coming closer together.

"It's time Haley." Dr. Davis said. "I need all of you to leave."

"No." I said, shaking my head. "They're all my family. I want them to stay."

"Alright, but you all have to stay out of the way." They all nodded and moved to a far away corner, the only ones who stayed beside me were Reid, Tyler, and Brooke. Dr. Davis sat down at the foot of the bed and he and the nurses helped me move into a better position to push Connor out.

"God I'm scared." I said, my voice so small I didn't even recognize it. I felt someone grab my hand and look up at Tyler. The thing is, it didn't look like Tyler, not completely. Like Tyler wasn't fully himself. I didn't have time to contemplate what was wrong because a contraction hit and Dr. Davis instructed me to push. I did as I was told but I wished that I didn't have to. It hurt so bad I just wanted the pain to end.

"Haley, you need to push." Dr. Davis said.

"I don't want to." I cried, biting my lip.

"Haley, look at me." I turned to look up at Tyler who was looking down at me with love and concern. "You need to do this." It was then I noticed what was different. It was like half of him was Tyler and the other was Chase.

"How…" I started, almost forgetting that the others were in the room.

"Haley, you need to do this." Tyler said, kissing my forehead. I just nodded and pushed again as Dr. Davis instructed. About a minute later, the room was filled with crying. Everyone in the room was crying, but Connor was by far the loudest.

"Who would like to cut the cord?" Dr. Davis asked.

"Ty, would you?" I asked, looking up at him. He had tears in his eyes and nodded, walking over and cutting the cord where Dr. Davis told him to. Dr. Davis then handed little Connor to a nurse and moved him over to a case near my bed to clean him off. I looked over at the others in the room, all of them had tears in their eyes, but Tyler had the most.

"I need you all to leave for a few minutes." Dr. Davis said.

"I want Tyler to stay." I said, still holding his hand. Dr. Davis nodded and let Tyler stay while ushering everyone else out, telling them they could come back in as soon as they fixed me up. I laid there, feeling weird as Dr. Davis cleaned my lower body and Tyler sat down beside me.

"He's so beautiful Haley." Tyler said, kissing the back of my hand. "He looks just like us." That shocked me. I looked back up at him and could see Chase in his eyes.

"Chase?" I asked, still shocked. "How?"

"The same way I figured out the dream thing." Chase said. "The dog body is on the bed and it's like I left it. It was pretty weird actually, I felt like I was flying and then I wondered how to get into a body. Then Tyler got in my way and here I am."

"What about Tyler?" I asked. I was happy Chase was able to be here with me for this but I didn't want Tyler to get hurt because of it.

"He's alright. He was okay with it, said that it was my son being born. Thought I should be allowed to witness it." Chase put his hand on my cheek, his thumb drawing small circles. "Be able to touch you. Comfort you."

"I so owe that boy." I smiled happily.

"I do too." Chase said. He then smiled sadly down at me. "I know what you thought about him before us. And after us." I looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about Chase?" I asked.

"And I know how he feels about you too." Chase continued. "It's not healthy to still be thinking about me Haley. I know I'm still there but it's not like we can go back to the way it used to be." Chase sighed before continuing. "I think you two should be happy together. I know you two would be happy together."

"Chase…" I started, unsure of what to say.

"You deserve to be happy Haley." Chase said, brushing my hair back. "And so does he. You deserve each other."

"Chase." I said again.

"So where's my nephew?" I looked up at the door to see everyone coming in, Reid ahead of all of them. I turned back to Tyler, wondering if Chase was still there but one look in Tyler's eyes and I knew he was gone. From the look in his eyes, though, I knew that he had been conscious for everything Chase had said. I turned back to find a nurse walking over to me with Connor in her arms. She handed him to me and I just smiled down at him. He looked so much like Chase already, it was scary.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" The nurse asked.

"Connor Chase Collins."

* * *

**So what do you think? I liked it. Oh, and by the way, I made a little like trailer for this story and it's on my Youtube. I used the song Numb cuz I already used the song A Beautiful Lie for a different one. Let me know what ya thing. :)**


	15. Sooooo

**Just a short little filler. I was thinking about updating Looking For Light in Darkness soon and getting a new story up. I know I keep adding more stories, but I can't help it. I get an idea, I type it up and post it. Hopefully I will have all my stories updated, at least a page each, this weekend. But I'm not sure cause the ACT's are next week. Fuck.**

* * *

After my little power/epidural induced high wore off a few hours later, I was able to remember what had happened a few hours earlier with Tyler and Chase. I was also able to remember Reid's obnoxious goofy self as I did my breathing exercises.

_I was lying in bed with Tyler, Reid, and Brooke standing right beside me. The nurses had instructed me that everything would hurt less if I took three calming breaths. I breathed like she instructed and heard Reid beside me, singing along to the beat that I was unaware I was making._

"_We will, we will, rock you." Reid sang along to my breathing. I could hear the guys laughing on the other side of my room at this._

Seemingly out of nowhere, I lashed out, hitting Reid's arm hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Reid asked. He had returned back to normal after Connor was born.

"Singing along during my breathing exercise." I said, hitting him again.

"I did that hours ago shorty." Reid said, laughing and messing with my hair.

"Well I was drugged. I just remembered." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Where's the munchkin at?" Kate asked, walking into the room. Everyone had gone back to Caleb's to catch a few hours asleep; everyone but Reid and Tyler. They had chosen to stay behind with me.

"They took him to the nursery to monitor him." I explained. "He should be brought back soon, though."

"Sooner than you think." The nurse said as she walked into the room with a little basinet containing little Connor. I felt tears return to my eyes as I looked at him; he looked so much like his father.

"Hey there." I muttered as the nurse placed Connor in my arms. "Hey little guy. God you're so little."

"Babies usually are Hales." Caleb said. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're gonna be the smartest little thing around." I said softly.

"We gotta make sure to keep you away from your Uncle Reid." Brooke said, making us all laugh again.

"Hey, I resent that." Reid said as he rubbed Connor's cheek lightly. "I can't believe my sister had something so adorable."

"It's the Garwin genes Reid." I said with a tiny laugh. "I mean, they worked for you shockingly."

"Very funny." Reid said, rolling his eyes and rubbing Connor's cheek again. It was weird seeing Reid act this way around Connor.

"Can I hold him?" Tyler asked. I looked up at him and saw that Chase had come back. At least for now. I nodded and handed Connor over to him; Chase had massive tears in his eyes, well Tyler's eyes. I was starting to confuse myself with all this body borrowing. Chase ran his finger along Connor's cheek and I saw more tears forming.

"Hey little guy." Chase said softly, barely above a whisper. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You and your mom." Chase looked up at me and I could see a bit of Tyler there too. I smiled and looked down, blushing.

"I'm sorry you won't be able to see your dad, but I'm sure he's watching you right now." Chase's words hurt me. "And I know he loves you very much." Everyone in the room had more tears spilling from their eyes at the words. "And I also know that'll he'll always be watching over you."

"That's touching Tyler." Brooke spoke up.

"And so sensitive." Sarah added.

"And so cute." Kate finished, all three of them giving small "awe's and hugging Tyler, making sure not to hurt Connor. From the look in Tyler's eyes, Chase was gone now, having said what he wanted to say before he left.

"I guess I just have a way with words." Tyler muttered quietly before handing Connor back to me. I really needed to get Tyler alone, but I didn't know how exactly to do that, not with everyone wanting to hold Connor. He was passed around everybody for about an hour before finally being set in my arms again. I kissed the top of his head and looked up at everybody in the room.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Ty for a moment?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah, sure." Caleb nodded.

"I'm starving anyway." Reid said, making everyone roll their eyes. Everyone exited the room except for Tyler. I placed Connor in the small basinet and turned back to Tyler who was sitting down in the chair beside my bed. We both sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of us sure what to say. Finally, I decided to break the silence.

"So you were aware of everything Chase said and did?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded nervously. "I was walking into the hospital and felt a force hit me. Next thing I knew I could hear Chase in my head, begging me to allow him to be here for this." Tyler gestured toward Connor. "I felt that it was only right to let the father of your child see him being born."

"I love you so much Ty." I said, pulling him into an awkward, uncomfortable hug. Tyler got up out of the chair and sat down beside me on the bed, making the hug more comfortable.

"I love you too Hales." Tyler said, kissing the top of my head. Tyler still held me against him as he spoke up again. "So you know the other thing Chase talked to you about? About us?" My body tensed slightly.

"Yeah, I remember." I nodded as much as I could against his chest.

"I could feel that he was really being truthful. He wants you to be happy Hales. And he thinks you would be happy with me." Tyler took a breath before finishing his thought. "That is, if you think you'd be happy with me." I wasn't exactly sure how to answer. I mean, I did love Tyler; he was my best friend and the perfect match for me. I know Chase wanted me to get over him and be happy, but I wasn't sure if I could ever be over him. I could feel the nervousness in Tyler's body.

"Of course Tyler." I smiled as Tyler pulled back to look down at me.

"Are you sure Hales?" Tyler asked.

"I'm sure." Before I knew what was happening, Tyler's lips descended upon mine in a tender kiss.

* * *

**So what do ya think? I wanted to put in the "we will rock you" into the last chapter, but I forgot about it until I was about to fall asleep, but by then it had been up for a few hours so yeah. Decided to make it a mini flashback when Haley was drugged. lol.**


	16. Ascension

Two days later, I was released from the hospital with little Connor. Connor Chase Collins. It was around nine p.m. and I was just getting back to the dorms, everyone following close behind me.

"Where is everyone at?" I asked, looking around. The halls were completely silent besides our little group.

"Dells. Beginning of Spring Break party." Kate answered. Leave it to Kate to know about the parties.

"You guys should go." I told them as we walked down the hall toward my dorm.

"We're not leaving you alone Hales." Reid told me.

"I'll be fine Reid. I'm just gonna put Connor in his basinet and get some sleep." I promised him. Reid opened his mouth to protest but Caleb beat him to it.

"Fine, we'll go if you want." Caleb said, making me smile.

"But we'll all have our phones with us." Sarah continued.

"Call us if you need us." Kate said sincerely.

"And we'll check in on you in a few hours." Pogue finished.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at all of them appreciatively.

"I'm not leaving." Reid insisted.

"Go on Reid. Go meet a girl." I said as we stopped outside my dorm.

"I already have a girl on my mind." Reid said. I think that I was the only one who noticed him look over in Brooke's direction briefly.

"Well go anyway. I wanna get some sleep." I said as Brooke opened the door for me. I walked in and Chase instantly jumped off my bed and over to me. He was looking up at the little bundle in my arms.

"We'll call soon." Caleb told me.

"Hope you don't think I'm leaving." Brooke said from beside her desk.

"I have a good feeling about tonight for you Brookie. Go. Trust me." I gave a small nod at Reid's retreating back and she instantly got the hint.

"I won't be late." Brooke promised before bolting out of the room. I sighed and placed Connor in the basinet. Chase jumped onto my nightstand to get a better look at Connor. I heard the door close behind me and turned to see Tyler walking over to me.

"You know you won't be able to get rid of me." Tyler said with a small smile.

"Oh I'm too tired to fight you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss to his lips. I pulled back and looked up into those baby blue eyes that I had loved for years. "Thank you for being here for me. For us."

"You know I'd do anything for you Haley." Tyler said, kissing me again.

"I love you so much Ty." I whispered, burying my head in his shoulder.

"I love you too Hales." Tyler said, kissing the top of my head. I yawned into his chest; I was still pretty tired after the whole giving birth ordeal. I felt Tyler chuckle, his chest rising and falling quickly, as he picked me up and laid me in my bed, under the covers.

"You're gonna stay, right?" I asked, sounding like a little girl as I clung onto his arm. Tyler chuckled and lowered himself down beside me.

"I won't leave your side." Tyler promised me as he pulled me closer to him and put my head onto his chest. Memories started passing before my eyes of being this close to Chase. I pushed those thoughts away for the moment as snuggled closer to Tyler and fell asleep.

* * *

1 Week later

I sat in a small diner with Tyler, Caleb, Reid, and Pogue, and little Connor, counting down the hours until my ascension. One hour and two minutes.

"Scared?" Tyler asked me as he took a crying Connor out of my arms. Truth be told, I was shaking so bad, I had woken up Connor.

"Kinda hard not to be." I told him as my stack of pancakes left. Even after my pregnancy, I still had a huge craving for them. "I mean, after all the stories I heard."

"Everything will be fine." Pogue assured me. "Remember what I told you when you first got your power; 'You're stronger than you think.'" I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Thanks Pogue." Pogue nodded at me and matched my smile as I started on my pancakes. I looked over at Tyler and couldn't help but smile as how adorable he looked holding my little son. Tyler looked over at me and noticed my smile.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"You just look really cute holding him." I told him. Pink tinged Tyler's cheeks which made me feel accomplished; I made Tyler blush.

"We should be heading out." Reid told me. I looked down at my watch; ten minutes left.

"I don't wanna do this." I groaned. After hearing about Caleb's ascension and Pogue's ascension, I didn't want to go through my own.

"Well there's only one alternative." Caleb said.

"And you cannot leave Connor without a mother." Tyler said, rocking a now sleeping Connor.

"I know." I sighed, standing up with Reid and standing behind my chair. "You three watch after him and make sure nothing happens."

"We won't let anything happen." Pogue promised me.

"Thanks guys." I kissed Connor's forehead before giving Tyler a small kiss and walking out of the diner with Reid. We got into the Impala and I drove away to what was left of the Putnam barn where it would be safe to ascend; there wasn't anyone around so no one would hear us scream. I parked the car on the side of the road and Reid and I trudged up to the now charred remains with one minute to spare for him, two minutes for me.

"Why couldn't I be first?" I muttered as we stood a few feet apart.

"Because I'm awesomer." Reid said with a smirk but his voice lacked his usual cockiness; I could completely tell he was scared. I counted down the seconds before my brother's screams filled the night. I saw a bolt of energy go into his chest and his screams grew louder. I wanted to go over to him, comfort him like he comforted me so many times before but before I could reach him, another bolt of energy attacked me and I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. I couldn't focus on anything but the pain, it was ten times more intense than it had been when I was thirteen. It felt like there was a fire in my veins, burning me up from the inside. My screaming continued for a while longer until the pain finally ended and I felt a hand on my arm.

"Hale." Reid said softly.

"Everything's buzzing." I muttered. It was true, my body did feel like it was buzzing. I remember feeling like this when I was with Chase.

"I know, I feel it too." Reid told me. I turned to look at him and saw that his eyes were pitch black. I guessed that mine were too.

"It's so much stronger than it was when we received these powers." I told him. "I remember how much that had hurt."

"This is nothing like that." Reid said. "I feel so much stronger. Like I can do anything."

"You cannot become addicted!" I yelled as I sat up to face him. Bad move as now I was dizzy as hell. My hand shot up to hold my head, trying to ease the dizziness.

"Hale." Reid started.

"Chase became addicted and look what happened!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes. "If you become addicted, you'll die and you cannot die. You're Connor's Godfather damnit!"

"Haley, I won't become addicted." Reid promised me.

"Yes you will. You'll become addicted and then you'll leave us. You'll leave me, Leave Brooke." Reid and Brooke had finally gotten together at the Spring Break party.

"I won't do that." Reid said. "I saw what happened to Chase and what happened to Caleb's dad. That will not happen to me."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." Reid said, hugging me. We stayed there for a few more minutes before I decided I needed to get back to Connor who was staying with the guys at Tyler's house. I slid into the driver's seat and drove away once Reid was in the car. It didn't take long to get to Tyler's house and once I got inside, I could hear crying followed by.

"What do we do?" Pogue.

"I don't know, he hungry?" Caleb

"I tried that, he won't eat." Tyler. I rolled my eyes and ran up to Tyler's bedroom where all the guys were crowded around a crying Connor.

"I leave him with you for half an hour and you're already lost?" I asked as I walked over to my crying son and picked him up. He stopped crying almost instantly.

"What did you do Hales?" Pogue asked, shocked. "Does he have an off button somewhere?"

"All he wanted was to be picked up." I said as I rocked Connor back to sleep.

"I guess we don't have your touch." Caleb said.

"Picking him up isn't like a special touch." I told him. "You pick him up and rock him a little, he goes back to sleep."

"We'll remember that for next time." Tyler said.

"Hey, who said I'm leaving Connor with you guys again?" I asked. "Obviously you guys aren't ready to look after a baby for any amount of time." Everyone had a good laugh for a short while before splitting up. Reid, Caleb, and Pogue went into their rooms that they had been given when we were little. Everyone in the Covenant had their own room in every other members house, it was just something that had always been done.

"You wanna stay here with me?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." I nodded as I placed Connor in the basinet and walked over to the bed with Tyler. We both laid down and Tyler slung his arm across my waist, protecting me.

"How are you feeling?" Tyler asked me.

"Like everything's perfect again."

* * *

**I know it's been like forever, I just haven't been up for writing this but now I am and I'ma write alot more, I promise. So do you like it? Is it good? Bad? Perfect? Let meh know. And there might be some mistakes seeing as I am seriously very tired and just wanna go to bed so yeah.**


	17. Tyler's Ascension

A month passed and it was now time for Ty's ascension. We sat in the diner again, Tyler getting a big ice cream sundae for dessert. We knew that Tyler must be really scared, being the last one to ascend. Tyler just looked down at the sundae nervously.

"That's gonna melt Baby Boy." I told him, playfully messing up his hair. Tyler's hand just shot up to fix his hair as he glared at me.

"I was just thinking." Tyler said, his voice small.

"It'll be alright." I promised him. "I mean, I'm the weakest of the group and I lived through it."

"Do I have to say it again Hale?" Pogue asked from across the table.

"You are not weak." Caleb said.

"You lived through a lot more than we could've ever handled." Reid said, kissing the top of my head. I just nodded and continued to feed Connor who had the bottle in a death grip with his mouth.

"You really like that bottle, don't you?" I asked, laughing slightly as he continued to eat.

"You better be careful kid, before you look like your mom." Reid said, earning a glare and a smack on the back of the head from me.

"He'd be a lucky kid if he looked like his mother." Tyler spoke up from beside me. I turned to him and gave him a small, loving kiss. When I pulled away, Tyler had instantly settled down. I could sense that he was still nervous but my kiss seemed to relax him some.

"You're really sweet Ty." I told him. He blushed again and all the guys groaned and rolled their eyes. "Shut it the three of ya."

"I should get going." Tyler said nervously.

"Ty, you have another half hour." I told him.

"Yeah, but I'm just scared that if I don't just get out there now, I'll end up ascending either here or on the way there." Tyler said, standing up.

"Alright, hold on." I stood up and placed Connor in Pogue's arms, who had extended his hands automatically.

"You're not going." Tyler said persistently. He had been telling me this all week but I knew in the end he was gonna cave.

"I want to be there for you." I told him. "You can't get rid of me, remember." Tyler just sighed and looked at me with a begging look in his eyes. "Not gonna work on me, come on." I pushed Tyler out of the diner and into the Impala.

"Haley, I don't want you to see me like that." Tyler said.

"Oh come on." I started up the car and pulled away from the diner, taking off into the warm May night. "You saw me in labor, I can see you ascend. We'll call it even."

"You didn't want me there when you ascended." Tyler argued.

"That's because I needed you to watch after Connor." I told him. "Now stop arguing you big baby. You're already in the car, there's nothing you can do." Tyler just muttered something under his breath and I laughed.

I stopped in the empty field where Putnam barn used to be and looked at the clock. 10:58. One more minute. Tyler jumped out of the car in an attempt to get away from me before his ascension hit. I got out of the car but stood beside it, knowing that Tyler wanted his space for the time being. I heard a crack that sounded like thunder, a sound that was all too familiar to me and then Tyler's screams filled the night. I watched him fall to the ground and took that as my cue to run over to him. He stopped screaming and instead started breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Ty." I said softly, pushing his hair back out of his face. "Ty, you okay?" Tyler opened his eyes which were completely black like I had known they would be.

"My throat is sore." Tyler whispered. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It'll get better Ty, I promise." I kissed his forehead which caused him to smile.

"It already feels better." Tyler told me. "I feel stronger."

"Ty…" I said in a disapproving tone.

"I'm not gonna use." Tyler promised me. "I just said I feel stronger."

"Just checking." I said. We sat there in silence for a few more minutes, neither of us wanting to move. I knew that after I received the power, I became light headed and I wanted to make sure Tyler was perfectly okay before making him get up.

"We gonna stay here all day?" Tyler asked. I shook my head and Tyler stood up, holding out his hands to help me up. We walked back to the car and drove back to the dorms where I was sure the guys were ready to kill themselves. I hoped that Connor behaved himself, sort of. I walked up to Sarah and Kate's floor where Pogue and Kate were watching Connor for me. I opened the door to find Pogue and Kate laying on Kate's bed with Connor in Kate's arms.

"He asleep?" I asked quietly as Tyler and I walked into the room and closed the door behind us.

"Just fell asleep about ten minutes ago." Kate told me, staring down at Connor affectionately.

"Was he trouble trouble?" I asked with a small laugh.

"He was perfect." Pogue said. "I finished giving him a bottle, Kate burped him, and now he's asleep."

"Thanks for watching him you guys." I said. "I just wanted to be there for Tyler."

"Oh yeah, Tyler is the last one to ascend." Kate said, looking up at us. After everything that happened with Chase all those months ago, Pogue decided that it was finally time to tell Kate everything. Of course she had been freaked at first but she had calmed and was now happy that we all trusted her with our big secret.

"Yeah, until it's Connor's time." I nodded. "That won't be for a long while though."

"Not for another eighteen years." Tyler agreed. I smiled at the image in front of me, the cutest couple I knew holding a baby.

"See, you two need to have one." Tyler and I both laughed and Pogue and Kate only gave half-hearted laughs.

"You should probably take him back up." Pogue said as he got off his bed so he could take Connor from Kate and give him to me.

"Yeah. Connor should be sleeping in his basinet." I maneuvered Connor in my arms, said goodnight to my friends, and headed for my room with Tyler beside me.

"Want me to stay tonight or is your other boyfriend stopping by?" Tyler joked beside me.

"Well he was gonna come over but I'll call him and warn him to stay away." I joked right back. We both laughed as I opened my door to the scariest sight ever. Brooke and my brother were on Brooke's bed, making out like they would die if they stopped. Apparently they hadn't noticed that the door was opened.

"Oh come on, I'm so scarred for life now." I complained. Reid and Brooke instantly broke apart.

"You're interrupting something Hale." Reid told me.

"My room Reid. You wanna suck face with my best friend, take it to your room." I told him. Reid took hold of Brooke's hand and pulled her up off the bed and the two of them were gone.

"Stay off my bed!" Tyler yelled out the door after them. I laughed as I placed Connor in his basinet and walked over to lay on my bed. Tyler closed the door after yelling after them and laid down beside me.

"I got ten bucks they take your bed." I told him with a giggle.

"Oh please don't tell me that." Tyler groaned. "I really don't need to think about that."

"Sorry Ty." I said, kissing his cheek.

"You're forgiven." Tyler said, kissing my temple. I laughed again as we snuggled closer together. We were just falling asleep when I felt something jump on the bed and over to my other side. I opened my eyes and saw Chase whimpering.

"Hey, you feeling neglected?" I asked him. He barked softly and I laughed again. "I'm sorry Chase, there's just been so much going on."

"Okay, that is still freaking me out." Tyler said, looking over at dog Chase.

"Sorry." I said kissing his cheek. "How about we all just get some sleep." Chase barked again in agreement and soon I was asleep.

**

* * *

**

So there's another Chapter up. I'm gonna do a small one shot about how Reid and Brooke got together, I might have that up tonight, I'm not sure. As usual, review and tell me how I'm doing. :)


	18. Graduation Surprise

"I now give you the class of 2008." Everyone cheered as Provost Higgins said the final statement at the Spenser Graduation Ceremony, signaling that we were no longer seniors but graduates. Reid was cursing at the top of his lungs, going "Fuck yeah" and "Goodbye shitty Spenser." I couldn't help but laugh at his happiness. I looked at the rows in front of us and saw Brooke and Caleb yelling and clapping and when I looked behind me I saw Pogue, Kate, Sarah, and Tyler clapping and laughing as well. When Provost Higgins released us, I immediately ran back to Tyler and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down into a hard, loving kiss. Tyler seemed surprised by the forcefulness behind the kiss but responded to it just the same. When I pulled back, I found myself lost in his impossible blue eyes.

"That was different." Tyler said, looking down at me.

"Well I just missed kissing you." I told him, biting my lip.

"We kissed an hour ago." Tyler told me. I looked down, away from those blue eyes. I was never any good at lying when I looked into those eyes.

"We should meet up with the others." I said, pulling him with me toward the group of our friends. Kate and Sarah were talking happily about Sarah's acceptance to Harvard while Pogue and Caleb talked about Pogue and Kate's University of Massachusetts plans and Brooke and Reid just made out. I let go of Tyler's hand and ran over to the making out couple and jumped onto my brother's back.

"We're free!" I yelled loudly. He and Brooke were forced apart as I ruffled Reid's hair and kissed his cheek from behind.

"Hey, you just interrupted something blondie." Reid told me as I jumped off his back.

"Yeah I know. How else was I gonna break you two up?" I asked with a smirk. Everyone around us laughed as Reid poked me in the side, making me give a small squeak.

"Hey so are we hitting Dustin's party?" Kate asked me. "It's supposed to be like, the best damn thing to happen ever."

"I'm not sure." I said as I looked into the crowd, spotting Connor who was being held by Mrs. Simms, Chase right beside them. Mr. Simms was also there, smiling proudly at both Tyler and me; he had been exceptionally happy when he found out that Tyler and I were together._ Makes me regret what I'm gonna do tonight._

"Hey Bitch." I turned, recognizing the voice. It was Aaron walking over with Kira attached to his arm, as usual.

"Hey Prick." I called back to him. Tyler wrapped his arms around me protectively as Aaron approached.

"What do you want Aaron?" Reid growled out, stepping up in front of me.

"Where's the kid at?" Aaron asked, looking around. "I mean, shouldn't you be spending time with him since his dead-beat run away father ditched you both."

"Don't you ever talk about Chase or Connor like that! EVER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. That had been one of the stories about Chase; that he found out I was pregnant and took off. Since there was no body found, a lot of people believed he just booked. Everyone else believed that he had died before he found out that I was pregnant with Connor.

"Well isn't it true? Chase ditched your whore ass." Kira said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up you skanky whore!" I yelled as Brooke came to stand in front of me.

"Unless you want to get yourself a black eye." Brooke hissed.

"And you want your boyfriend to loose whatever dick he has." Reid continued as Chase came up to stand in front of all of us, growling menacingly at Aaron and Kira.

"Oooh I'm so scared." Kira mocked.

"Yeah, what's old yeller gonna do?" Aaron asked. That set Chase off who barked and snapped at Aaron, catching his hand in his mouth and biting down hard. Aaron let out a yell of pain and Chase let go. Aaron brought his hand back to his chest and Kira was all over him.

"Baby are you okay?" Kira asked, looking over Aaron's injured hand before turning to us. "That mutt should be put down for good!"

"Go to hell Kira!" I ground out.

"And take your own mutt with you before you end up leaving with a broken nose." Kate said. Kira and Aaron both glared once more before turning and walking away, Aaron still bitching about his hand.

"Good boy Chase." Sarah said, kneeling down next to Chase and petting his head.

"Giving Aaron exactly what he deserved." Kate added, petting him as well.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much." Brooke said, kissing the top of his head. I knelt in front of Chase and petted the top of his head and kissed the top of his muzzle.

"Thanks Chase. This is why I love ya." Chase gave a bark of approval and we all laughed.

"Guess he's not such a mangy mutt after all." Reid said. Chase growled at him which made us all laugh again.

"Reid, when are you gonna learn?" I asked him.

"Never! I refuse to learn anything now that I am out of this hell hole!" Reid said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Congratulations kids." Mr. and Mrs. Simms said as they walked over to us. Mr. and Mrs. Perry were behind them, followed by Mrs. Danvers. My mother was nowhere in sight.

"Thank you." I said as Mrs. Simms handed Connor to me. "Hey my baby. Did you see Mama graduate?"

"Don't scare the kid now." Reid said. Since my hands were full, Brooke hit him in the back of my head for me. "Ow."

"Thank you." I said with a smile, still looking at Connor who had a small smile of his own.

"You're welcome." Brooke replied.

"You like seeing Uncle Reid get hurt, don't you?" I asked. Connor smiled again. "I take that as a yes." Everyone laughed and Reid gave a pout.

"Rotten little…" Reid started but shut up after receiving hits from Brooke, Sarah, and Kate. He just started mumbling under his breath again.

"You really wanna get hit again, don't you?" I asked him with a laugh. Reid stopped muttering and chose to glare instead. "Be careful or your face will stay like that." Everyone started laughing except for Reid who resorted back to the first grade and stuck his tongue out at me before pouting.

"Are you kids going to that party?" Mrs. Simms asked us.

"Well we were just talking about it." Kate said.

"All in favor for going to Dustin's party, say I." I said. My statement was followed by eight "I"s, a bark, and a baby laugh. "Guess we're going then."

"I'll watch Connor for you dear." Mrs. Simms told me as she took him back.

"Thank you Mrs. Simms." I said gratefully.

"Don't mention it dear." All the parents told us to have fun and left, heading back home.

"Shall we go?" Caleb asked. We all nodded and split up into different cars; Caleb and Sarah in Caleb's mustang, Pogue and Kate on the on Pogue's bike, and Tyler, Reid, Brooke, and I in Tyler's Hummer. I sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window, wondering how I was gonna do this. I figured to wait until after the party as to not ruin anyone's fun.

"Earth to Hales." I snapped out of my inner fight and turned to look at Brooke who had been calling me.

"What's up Brookes?" I asked.

"You alright up there sweetie?" Brooke asked.

"I'm fine. Just wondering if I should be with Connor right now or if I should go to Dustin's." I told her.

"You need to have fun chica." Brooke told me.

"Yeah, don't worry about the little runt." I wanted to hit him but Brooke beat me to it.

"My parents are watching over him." Tyler said, taking my hand in his. I felt better but that feeling was soon replaced by sadness and anger at myself.

"Lets get partying." Reid said as Tyler stopped the car in the street near Dustin's house. I nodded and got out of the Hummer and headed up to Dustin's house. Tyler slipped his arm around my waist and led me into the house where there was loud music pouring out of it. When we walked in, there were bodies all over the place, talking about their college plans and drinking heavily.

"Oh that's just great." I muttered as I recognized a kid named Dylan already puking in the nearest bathroom.

"Never could hold his liquor." Reid muttered. "Such a little bitch." I rolled my eyes and separated myself from Tyler before walking toward the kitchen where all the liquor was.

"What'll it be mama?" I looked up to see Dustin standing on the other side of the counter.

"Malibu with Pineapple to start." I told him. "And maybe patrone shots later tonight."

"Picked it up just for you mamas." Dustin told me.

"Now I remember why I love ya Dustin." I said as he mixed my Malibu for me and handed it over.

"Love you too Hale." Dustin said as I started on my drink and Dustin already fixed a second one for me. I finished the first and then took the second. "You might wanna pace yourself." He told me.

"I really don't wanna remember tonight." I told him as I took the second, chugged it down and then took the bottle of patrone, pouring myself two shots and knocking them back before taking one final Malibu and leaving a confused Dustin behind. I walked around the party and found Brooke and my brother making out on a couch in a corner, Kate and Pogue were just heading over to the liquor counter, Sarah and Caleb were dancing and Tyler was nowhere to be seen. I continued to look around but couldn't find him. I felt power rushing through me and recognized it as someone using. It was very faint but I could still feel it. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me and turned my head to see Tyler looking down at me lovingly.

"Where have you been?" I asked, my speech slightly slurred but Tyler didn't notice.

"Is there anything to really do here?" Tyler asked. "Or do you just wanna head out?"

"Well we brought Reid and Brookes here." I told him. "We can't just leave them."

"Then let's leave them the Hummer." Tyler said. "We can afford to Use just this once and go somewhere." He started placing kisses on my neck and I couldn't refuse him.

"Alright." I sighed. He led me outside where no one could see us and a second later, there was a rush of power and I found myself in his bedroom at Simms Manor. Lightly, Tyler placed me on his bed and then climbed up, setting himself above me and started kissing me. Okay so now my plan wasn't going exactly like it was supposed to.

"Ty." I couldn't help but moan softly as he started kissing down my neck.

"Do you want this Haley?" Tyler asked, stopping and looking down at me, his sky blue eyes looking down into my ice blue ones. I really did want Tyler, but I didn't know if I could go through with my plan after this. I guess Tyler started to get nervous because he looked away from me, down at the ice cream stain on his carpet that we had put there years ago. Finally making up my mind, I pulled Tyler down to me and kissed him with all the passion I possessed.

Later that night after Tyler fell asleep, I looked down at him and frowned. He looked so sweet; so innocent and gentle. I felt my heart break as I got ready to do what was best for the both of us. I carefully got out of the bed and slipped my clothes back on which had come off about three hours earlier. I turned back to him and I felt sadness take over my entire body. I pulled the note that I had written a few days ago out of my pocket and placed it on the pillow that I had just got off of and leaned over, kissing Tyler's forehead.

"I love you Ty." I whispered before turning around and leaving the room, closing the door softly behind me. I walked down the hall and stopped at the bedroom across from Tyler's parents room and walked in, finding Connor and Chase there sleeping. As I walked into the room, Chase woke up and looked at me sadly.

"I know you want me happy but I can't do this to him anymore." I told Chase who whimpered softly. "I know, I know. I'll let them know where I am eventually." Chase whimpered again and I just walked over to the crib where Connor was still sleeping peacefully. I carefully picked him up and looked over at all of his bags and my eyes flashed black, making them disappear and re-appear at my new apartment. Chase whimpered again and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"That's starting to get old." I told him as I carefully snuck out of the house with Connor in my arms and Chase at my heels. The Impala was waiting outside the house where I felt it this morning and put Connor in the baby seat in the back. Chase jumped into the passenger seat and I slid into the driver seat, starting up the car and taking off quickly before I ended up changing my mind. I headed for the airport, my hands shaking uncontrollably. I was relieved when we made it to the airport, I was scared that soon I would end up crashing the car. I parked near the front; it's not like my car was staying there long anyway. I turned to look over at Chase who was looking up at me with those big blue puppy dog eyes and sighed.

"I know, but you can't get onto the plane, and I'm not gonna have your beloved Impala put on a plane or driven up there." I told him. He whined and I rolled my eyes. "I'll meet you there in a few hours." I got out of the car and took Connor with me; he was still sleeping. I turned and walked into the airport, my eyes momentarily going black again and my car was now gone, waiting for me in a town far far away from Ipswich. I knew that the others probably felt the power so I made my way through airport security quickly and onto the plane. I sat myself down and kissed the top of Connor's head softly; I kept telling myself that I was doing this to make everything better. I sighed as the plane took off, leaving Ipswich and everyone there.

* * *

Tyler's POV

I woke up, the feeling of power running through my veins pulling me from the bliss of unconsciousness. I figured that it was just Reid doing something special for Brooke and blew it off as I remembered what had happened a few hours before; I had lost my virginity. It's not like I never had the opportunity before; I remember Haley's friend Danielle had offered to be my first but I didn't love her, I loved Haley. I turned over onto my side and went to wrap my arm around her, but my arm came into contact with my cold sheets. I opened my eyes and saw that Haley was gone.

"Hales?" I called into the empty bedroom; I received no response. I sat up and looked around, spotting a note on the pillow. I picked it up and quickly read it. I read it two more times and felt like my heart had been completely shattered.

_Ty,_

_You know I love you more than anything, hell, everyone knows it. I thought that after everything that happened earlier this year, I would be a hallow empty shell trying to raise a child on my own and I'm glad that you were there to help me, make me less hallow. But the problem is, I still love Chase so much and it's unfair of me to be with you when my heart doesn't 100 percent belong to you. You should find someone who will always be there for you and who can give you all of their heart. Tell everyone that I love them so much and that I'll tell you where I am when I get settled in._

_Love always,_

_Hale_**

* * *

**

**So sad and I know you all hate me, i hate myself man. lol. I know none of you will ever guess where she went which just makes me smile and laugh at you! Ha. lol.**


	19. Author Note

**Okay so this is a small note to answer a quick question before I get my next chapter up, hopefully that will be tomorrow.**

**Anyway, I know people are upset about the whole Haley leaving Tyler because of Chase who is now a dog thingy and I cannot tell you the whole reason for that, but I can tell you that it's because Tyler needs to find someone else first so Haley needed to leave. And it's not like Haley is gonna hook up with dog Chase cause even i draw the drama line at beastiality. But I do promise that _eventually _Haley will tell everyone where she is, but it won't be for a little while.**

**Don't worry, i have everything planned out and I promise that you'll all like the results about five or so chapters from now so you all better keep reading.**

**Karli **


	20. Two Months Later

_"Haley!"_ I jumped up in bed at the sound of my name being called by that voice. I had been hearing it ringing in my ears for the past two months but I still refused to go back to him; I was doing what was best for everyone. Every time I was with Tyler, I remembered times when I was with Chase and wanted to go back to those days, but the fact that Chase was a dog didn't help matters.

I turned my head and saw that Connor was still sleeping peacefully in his crib, unaware of anything that was going on around him. On the floor in front of the bed was Chase, laying protectively in front of him. I carefully got out of bed and walked over to my dresser to look at the picture of my friends and my brother; none of them knew where I was, just that I was gone for them. There was a whimper behind me and I turned to look at Chase who was looking at me with those baby blue eyes, the same expression in them.

"I'm not going back Chase." I told him. "The only reason I didn't leave your ass there was because dog or not, you're still Connor's father. I knew you would hunt me down anyway." Chase just gave another whimper and I rolled my eyes, walking over to a now awake Connor.

"Hey baby." I said, picking him up kissing his forehead. Connor giggled softly before starting to whimper sadly. "No, not you too." There was a knock at the front door and I walked into the small hallway and opened the door, revealing a tall boy with messy brown hair and calming blue-green eyes.

"Donuts for the fair maiden." The man said, holding out a Dunkin Donuts box in a half bow.

"You are the best Cappie." I told him, moving to the side and allowing him into the apartment.

"Yeah I know." Cappie said as he walked into the apartment and closed the door. He then turned to Connor and me and messed what little brownish-blonde hair Connor had. "Hey little guy." Connor smiled again, giving a small giggle.

"He really seems to like you Cap." I told him as we walked into the kitchen. Cappie put the box down and handed me a chocolate donut.

"Kids like people who they can relate to." Cappie said.

"Yeah and you have the mental capacity of someone Connor's age." I said, with a small laugh. I had met Cappie two months earlier when I first arrived here at Cyprus-Rhodes University; I was out with Connor looking for coffee and Cappie had introduced himself and asked if I needed help around. He was my best friend here and knew nothing of my Chase/Tyler/Covenant past except for Chase was Connor's father.

"Now I take that offensively my fair maiden." Cappie said.

"It was a compliment, trust me." I said with a small laugh. I wish that I could be like him, he was so carefree and fun.

"Than I will take it as a compliment." Cappie said as he took Connor from my arms. "So is Mama okay today?" Even though he was a baby, Connor seemed to understand and slightly moved his head from side to side. "What's wrong then?" Chase barked from the corner and looked up at the picture of me with my brother and friends.

"Tattle tale." I muttered, glaring at him. He just barked and retreated back into my bedroom.

"Ah so you miss the little home clan?" Cappie asked, making me roll my eyes.

"I'm fine Cap." I told him.

"Why don't you talk about them?" Cappie asked.

"Because there's nothing to tell." I told him.

"Don't you love me?" Cappie asked with his little pout that could always get to me.

"Do not make me hit you." I said dangerously.

"You wouldn't use violence in front of the little one, would you?" Cappie asked.

"The kid loves seeing others in pain." I said with a small laugh. "I remember graduation Reid…" I stopped after saying my brother's name, I couldn't continue.

"Come on, let me in Decorus." Cappie said, using the nickname he had given me when I first met him.

"_This is our little home." I told Cappie as I walked up to the door with Connor in the stroller._

"_So you wanna hang out later?" Cappie asked. _

"_Cappie, you're really nice but…" I started._

"_I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Cappie said. "I just got out of a relationship as well, I think I need to be single for a while but you seem like a fun person." I gave a small laugh and gave Cappie my cell number._

"_I'll call you soon Decorus." Cappie said._

"_What does that mean?" I asked._

"_You'll find out later." Was all he said before walking away, leaving me confused._

Turns out that Decorus meant Beautiful in Latin. Cappie had been a Latin major last year, now he was working on Psychology.

"There's a lot to let in." I told him.

"I don't have any plans for the day." Cappie said. "I set it aside for a certain beautiful girl."

"So did she cancel on you then?" I asked.

"I hope not." Cappie said, still looking at me, pleading with his eyes.

"Fine, I'll get changed." I said, walking back into my room with Connor. I quickly changed him and placed him in his crib before walking over to my closet and slipping on a pair of faded jeans and a simple black tank top. I slipped on my vans and looked over at the corner where Chase was hiding behind Connor's crib.

"You're gonna be in trouble later." I told him as I picked Connor out of the crib and walked back out into the living area where Cappie was waiting and looking at the pictures of me and my friends. I pulled the stroller out of the corner, hitting the side of it with the side of the wall. Cappie jumped slightly and looked over at me as I placed Connor in the stroller.

"You looked happy there." Cappie said, motioning to a picture of me with Tyler. "Was that Connor's father?"

"No that was Ty." I told him as I strapped Connor into his seat and walked over to where he was and grabbed all the pictures and put them into the cup holder area on the stroller. "I'll tell you about him later."

"So where do we begin?" Cappie asked, opening the front door to the apartment.

"We start with Brookie." I said as I walked out of the apartment, pushing Connor and Cappie following.

* * *

"Brooke's my best chick friend." I told Cappie as we sat down under a tree. I locked the stroller so it wouldn't roll away from me as Cappie and I sat with our backs against the tree. "I knew the girl since kindergarten. We met because Reid stole my purple crayon and broke it; she gave me hers" I told him as I remembered the day.

"_Reid Eugene Garwin. Give me that right now!" I yelled, running around the kindergarten classroom. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler just sat to the side watching my brother run away from me. Even at a young age, I had a fiery temper._

"_Make me." Reid yelled behind him and continued running away, dodging toys and other kids._

"_You are such a jerk. I'm telling mom." I told him as I gained up on him. Reid just laughed and continued running away. Reid started to tire out so he started running slower which was just enough for me to catch up to him. I grabbed his arm but unfortunately Reid tripped over a stuffed animal and we both fell to the ground. When we both got up, the crayon was on the ground in five little pieces; Reid had fallen on it._

"_I hate you!" I yelled at my brother before getting up and walking back over to my table, tears falling from my eyes._

"_Hey, you can have mine." I looked up at a girl with dark chocolate brown hair and jade green eyes. _

"_T-Thanks." I said, wiping the tears away. "I'm Haley."_

"_Brooke." The girl said._

"You were gonna kill your brother over a crayon?" Cappie asked, looking at me confused.

"Hey, it was purple and when it comes to purple stuff, you do not mess with me." I said as Cappie and I both laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." Cappie said as the laughter died down. He picked up the picture and then pointed to Caleb. "Who's that?"

"That's Caleb." I told him as I pointed to him, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. "We've all known each other since birth pretty much. Our families have been close for centuries. Caleb's the oldest out of all of us." I laughed remembering when I was about six, I told Caleb that I was gonna marry him.

"_Hey Hales." A younger Caleb said as I ran into his house and jumped on him, hugging him._

"_Hey Cay." I said as I kissed his cheek and got off of him. _

_"Is Reid with you?" He asked_

"_Mom said that he had to clean his room first." I told him. "Reid made a big mess and she told daddy not to Use on it."_

"_Reid needs to be more responsible." Caleb said. Even at a young age, Caleb always took the leader role._

"_Yeah but Reid's Reid. He doesn't listen to mommy." I said as I followed him into the living room where Pogue and Tyler were watching t.v. already._

"_Hey Hale." Pogue and Tyler said at the same time, looking up from the t.v. as I hugged both of them._

"_Hey Pogues. Hey Ty." I said, giving each of them kisses on the cheek. I went to lay on the floor beside Tyler but Caleb pulled me over to the couch to sit next to him. I gave a small squeak and landed beside him on the couch._

"_That was mean Cay." I told him, sticking my tongue out._

"_Just wanted you to sit up here with me Hale." Caleb said with that smile that made everyone feel better. _

"_I love you Cay." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a hug._

"_If you love him so much, why don't you marry him?" Pogue asked and he and Tyler both laughed._

"_Fine." I said, turning to look at Caleb. "Cay and I are now married." _

"_We're too young to be married Hales." Caleb said nervously in that 'girls have cooties' tone._

"_Fine, but when we get real old, like ten, we're getting married."_

"So you didn't marry him?" Cappie asked.

"Nope." I shook my head. "Cay's too much like my big brother. It would feel weird."

"So who's the next oldest?" Cappie asked.

"Pogue." I said, pointing to where he stood in the picture next to Kate. "He's always there for me, I love him for it."

"What embarrassing story do you have for him?" Cappie asked, more and more interested.

"Well, in sixth grade…"

"_How did they all get chicken pox?" I asked Pogue in our Math class. Tyler, Brooke, Caleb, and Reid were all at home with the chicken pox, leaving me and Pogue alone together all day._

"_They don't have our immune system." Pogue told me as the teacher went on about multiplying fractions._

"_But I have the Garwin immune system which sucks." I whispered._

"_Apparently not as bad as you think." Pogue told me. _

"_I look like crap though, I know that." I muttered, fixing my hair which was sticking up. "Reid's been complaining day and night about how it itches."_

"_You look beautiful Hales. Like always." Pogue assured me. I turned to look at him and saw him give me a small wink. I blushed slightly and turned away, trying to pay attention to the teacher. Not like I knew what was going on though, just a lot of numbers. When the bell rang, I picked up my books and hurried out of the classroom with Pogue following close behind._

"_Your dad picking you up?" Pogue asked me as I opened my locker, throwing my books in there._

"_No." thank god. I said the last part silently in my head. My dad was becoming really mean and I didn't really know why. The bruise on my side hurt like a bitch though. "What about your rents?"_

"_They're workin. I'm walkin." Pogue told me._

"_Can I walk home with you and stay awhile?" I asked. "Reid's been buggin me cause I didn't get sick." And my dad's being really scary._

"_Sure. We can watch Nightmare on Elm Street." Pogue said happily. He had been trying to get me to see that movie with him for a long while now._

"_Fine, I give up fighting." I laughed as we walked out of the school and in the direction of Pogue's house. I had been there so many times before, it was one of my many other homes along with Tyler's, Caleb's, and Brooke's. We joked the entire walk home, laughing at random nothings. When we got there, we immediately headed up for his room where he had the vcr and the movie. I jumped onto his bed as Pogue put the movie in and started it before laying down next to me. We watched the movie and Pogue kept teasing me, saying that if I got scared, he'd hold me. I just rolled my eyes and tried not to give into the fear that was Freddy Kruger. After the movie, my breathing returned back to normal; I had held my breath during most of the movie and I was sure that my heart had stopped a few times. I turned to look at Pogue and saw him looking down at me._

"_What?" I asked, biting my lip. He didn't say anything, just kept looking at me. I turned my head away to look back at the t.v. and watched the credits play._

"_Hale." I turned my head and found Pogue's lips on mine a millisecond later. I wasn't sure what to do so I just copied and responded to what his lips were doing to mine. When I felt like my lungs were going to explode from lack of oxygen, Pogue pulled away from me and gently touched my cheek with his fingers. _

"_What was that?" Pogue never did answer me. Three days later he met Kate and the day after that Caleb, Tyler, Reid and Brooke returned to school. Two days after that, Pogue and I were home with the chicken pox._

"So he was your first kiss?" Cappie asked.

"Yeah, but I know I wasn't his." I shrugged. "He met Kate and he was hung up on her up until Freshman year when he finally asked her out. They've been together ever since."

"You have any stories of Kate?" Cappie asked. I shook my head. "Alright then, who's next in line?"

"That would be me. And Reid." I said, rolling my eyes at the thought of my brother.

"_Reid, give me back my notebook right now!" I yelled through the halls of our house. He had Used again and gotten my diary out from it's hiding space._

"_Dear Diary, I can't believe that Dustin was wearing those pants today." Reid said, reading from a page I wrote last week. "I mean, he pretty much showed everyone what he had. He is proof that god is a woman."_

"_REID EUGENE GARWIN!" I yelled, chasing after him._

"'_And that shirt. Just tight enough to see every muscle he has. What I wouldn't give to…' God Damn Haley." Reid said, not finishing my thought._

"_Give that back right now!" I yelled._

"_I think I might have to show Dustin this page." Reid said. I heard a ripping sound and then my diary was thrown onto the floor as Reid ran away with the page he had been reading from._

"_Don't you dare Reid. Unless you want to loose something vital, I suggest you STOP!" my eyes turned black and Reid was frozen in place._

"_Not fair Hale." Reid said, trying to fight my power._

"_Too bad." I said, taking the page out of his hands and walking back to my diary. I picked it up, tucked the page into my diary, and walked toward my room._

"_Caleb's gonna be mad when he finds out you Used." Reid yelled._

"_You started it Reid." I said as I released him and locked myself in my room._

"You knocked him to the floor?" Cappie asked. I didn't tell him about the whole Using part, just that I got the page away from him.

"Yep. Reid tired out and I was able to knock him down." I told him with a nod. "My brother's a bit of a porker, you know." Cappie and I both shared another laugh. Somewhere between my Pogue story and my Reid story, Connor fell asleep.

"So what about the youngest one?" Cappie asked, pointing to Tyler. I just sighed.

"That would be Ty." I said.

"_Reid stole your diary again, didn't he?" Tyler asked, walking into my room as I worked on my Literature homework._

"_How'd you find out?" I asked, looking up from my work for a second before going back._

"_He's got big ass claw looking marks going down his arm." Tyler explained as he sat at the foot of my bed._

"_He deserved it." I said, still working on my homework._

"_What was the entry about? He won't tell me this time." Tyler asked._

"_This time?! He's told you about my other ones?!" I yelled, slamming my book shut and practically jumping off my bed._

"_Well the one about Jacob from the swim team and then the one about Dustin and then there was a disturbing one about a dream you had about Aaron…"Tyler started and shuddered._

"_Okay, He is so dead!" I yelled, starting for the door. Tyler wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me back toward my bed, away from the door. I bit back my cry in pain as Tyler pulled my stomach; I had gotten some pretty nasty yellow bruises from my father just hours earlier. Tyler sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap, kissing the top of my head._

"_Calm down Haley." Tyler said in a voice that could always calm me. "Reid only told me and I won't tell anyone else, I promise." _

"_That doesn't mean Reid won't tell." I said, my head on Tyler's shoulder._

"_I'm pretty sure he won't tell now, not after what you did to him." Tyler said with a chuckle, causing me to laugh too._

"_Guess not." I agreed._

"_So what was that entry about?" Tyler asked. I tensed at his question._

"_Nothing." I told him. Truth was, it was the first dream that I ever had about Tyler. We were in a meadow and he told me that he loved me before kissing me harder than Pogue had all those years earlier._

"So you like this boy?" Cappie asked.

"I have ever since we were younger." I told him. "He always made everything so much better in his Tyler ways."

"So why did you leave this boy behind?" Cappie asked. I looked down at my feet before answering.

"Because he needed to be free of me." I said. "After Chase died, I couldn't really get over him but I did try. I got with Tyler and everything felt good but I couldn't get over Chase. I knew it wasn't fair to Ty so I left."

"So you're playing noble woman, leaving him to find something better, even though he never will." Cappie said, looking into my eyes now.

"He deserves someone who can offer their whole heart to him. I can't." I muttered, looking away.

"It sounds like you already love him with your whole heart. You're doing something that hurts you to make him feel better." Cappie said. "It sounds like the ultimate sacrifice of love to me."

"Thanks Cap." I said, looking up at him. "You have your Tyler like qualities to make me feel better."

"I'm glad." Cappie smiled. "Now we should probably get you back home; the tyke must be hungry." As if on cue, Connor woke up crying.

"You're good Cappie." I said, getting up and picking Connor up out of the stroller.

"I know. Mind if I hold him?" Cappie asked. I nodded and handed Connor over to Cappie who was smiling happily.

"You know, your mommy is the most beautiful thing I ever did see." Cappie said as we walked back to my apartment, me pushing the stroller. "She's so nice too. And she really loves you." He looked over and smiled at me, making me blush and look down. "And she looks so pretty when she blushes."

"Hush it Cappie." I muttered as we stopped outside of the apartment. I took out my keys and unlocked the door, pushing the stroller inside, Cappie following me with Connor still in his arms. I put the stroller away and turned to take Connor away from Cappie who just pouted.

"Is it alright if I feed him?" Cappie asked.

"Sure." I nodded, getting a bottle ready and handing it to Cappie who took a seat on the couch and started feeding Connor. I sighed and took a seat beside him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for bein my friend here Cap." I said, closing my eyes tiredly.

"Don't mention it Decorus. Now you look like you could use a nap." I gave a small nod before falling asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

**There's Chapter 19. All you Haley/Tyler shippers, don't worry. This is just a little break from them, giving Haley a little taste of a normal life. If you couldn't tell, i was watching Greek when I got this idea, I just love Cappie so much. Evan and Casey will be making an appearance soon. And there's a special connection between Haley's old life and Evan...**


	21. Classes, Evan, and Confessions

**So yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while , this has been on my computer for a few days, I've just been busy with school work. Finals are next week, joy. Note the sarcasm there. And then the day after school ends, I gotta start looking for a job. Double joy. Again, sarcasm.**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

On the first day of class, I woke up extra early to make sure that I had enough time to drop Connor off at the baby sitter's and make it to my Psychology class on time. I got Connor dressed and had Chase make sure he wouldn't get into too much trouble as I slipped into black jeans, a dark purple tank top, and a black zip up hoodie. I brushed out my hair, making it hang loosely, sculpting my face and slipped on my shoes before slinging my black messenger bag over my shoulder and walking into the living room where I left Connor and Chase. Connor was laying on the floor in front of the tv where Dora the Explorer was playing softly.

"Hey baby." I said, picking up Connor who giggled softly as I balanced him on my hip. "You know, you look so much like your father when you laugh." Chase barked from the floor and I smiled down at him sadly before looking back at Connor. "We should get you to Jessica's." I grabbed the diaper bag and slung that over my shoulder as well before turning off the tv and walking out of the apartment. I walked out to the parking lot and threw the diaper bag and my bag into the Impala and strapped Connor into his car seat. Once he was secure, I got into the driver seat and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for the babysitter's house. I met Jessica Carter about a month after I got here; I knew that I would need to find a babysitter to watch over Connor while I was in class. She was a really nice person, twenty five years old with Black hair and green eyes. She had a daughter of her own, Kayla who was two months older than Connor. I was lucky that she had decided to baby sit for me while I went to school, she told me that she loved kids and wanted to open a day care center eventually, Connor was like a trial run.

I pulled up outside the small blue house and turned off the car. I grabbed the diaper bag from the seat and then opened the back, taking Connor out of the car seat and over to the house. After knocking on the door, I waited a few seconds for Jessica to answer the door.

"Hi Haley." Jessica said with a smile before turning to Connor. "Hey little guy." Connor smiled up at her.

"Hey Jessica. Thank you so much for babysitting Connor for me while I go to school." I said appreciatively as Jessica took the diaper bag from my shoulder and then Connor from my arms.

"Don't worry about it Haley." Jessica said, pausing with her baby faces to look up at me. "Now go get to class before you're late."

"Alright." I said, turning to look at Connor. "Bye babe." I kissed his head and turned around, jumping back into the Impala and heading back toward Campus. I looked down at my watch and saw that I had five minutes to spare as I parked outside of the psychology building and bolted in, heading for my class. When I got inside the room, I found Cappie already sitting down near the back, saving a seat for me.

"Yay, my little freshie has arrived." Cappie said, slinging his arm around my shoulders as I sat down beside him.

"Bite me Cap, you're only older by a year." I muttered.

"Yes, but mentally, I'm about ten years older than you." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Cappie's words.

"Don't you mean seventeen years younger." I said with a smirk.

"Ouch, your words still hold such venom Decorus." Cappie said, holding his hand to his chest.

"Oh hush Cappie." I rolled my eyes as the professor came into the classroom. He began by introducing the curriculum for the rest of the year and as this went on, Cappie decided playing with my hair was more fun.

"Cappie, stop." I muttered, swatting at his hand.

"But it's so shiny." Cappie said in a mesmerized voice. "I like shiny."

"Well then go find a quarter." I said, still swatting at his hand.

"Is there something you would like to discuss Miss Garwin?" The professor asked.

"No sir." I muttered, trying to resist the temptation to roll my eyes.

"What about you Mr. …" The professor started.

"Cappie." Cappie filled in.

"Mr. Cappie." The professor finished.

"Her hair is just so shiny sir." Cappie said, making me smile. "It's so play worthy."

"Then maybe you should take it outside." He said.

"No sir. Cappie will keep his hands to himself." I told him, hitting Cappie's hands one more time. He sighed and stopped trying to play with my hair for the time being. I tried paying attention but found that the teacher was just boring me so bad. I looked at the clock and found that there were still ten minutes left. Sighing, I felt the power overtake me and the clock skipped ahead ten minutes. The professor looked stunned but shrugged it off.

"Alright, we'll finish this discussion next time." The professor said, dismissing us. I grabbed my bag from beside me and walked to the door, Cappie following close behind me.

"Wow, those last few minutes went by pretty quick." Cappie told me.

"Yeah, it was kinda magical." I said with a nervous laugh.

"When's your next class?" Cappie asked. I looked down at my watch and shrugged.

"Two hours." I told him.

"Perfect. We can go to Dobblers." Cappie said, taking my hand and dragging me toward the on-campus bar.

"Cappie, it's like noon." I complained, pulling my arm back from him.

"It's never too early for a little fun Decorus." Cappie told me as he pulled me into Dobblers and ordered two beers.

"Cap, I told you I'm not a beer person." I told him. "Straight up Liquor and not today."

"One won't hurt." Cappie said, pushing the glass toward me.

"I never really liked regular beer that much." I said.

"Drinking before your second class Cap?" I looked up at a blonde boy with a blonde girl coming toward us.

"Well it is a great pick me up." Cappie said, raising his glass and drinking the contents. Cappie swallowed quickly and turned to me. "Decorus, that would be my ex Casey Cartwright and my ex best friend Evan Chambers. Exs, this is Haley Garwin."

"Chambers?"

"Garwin?" Evan and I said at the same time.

"Brooke's brother?" I asked.

"Brooke's best friend?" Evan asked back.

"I didn't know you went here." I said, biting my lip.

"Brooke didn't tell me you were coming here." Evan said.

"Yeah, she kinda doesn't know." I muttered looking down. "You aren't gonna tell her, right?"

"Why did you leave without telling her?" Evan asked. "Are you mad at her or something?"

"Long story, don't wanna get into it but no I'm not mad at her." I told him.

"So why did you choose Cyprus-Rhodes?" The girl Casey asked.

"They gave out pamphlets last year at school about all the colleges around and this one just seemed like the most fun." I shrugged. Honestly, I had no idea why I chose it. It just seemed far away enough to get away, but close enough to get back quickly if something went wrong.

"Well it is fair maiden." Cappie said as he draped his arm across my shoulders. "The best school ever."

"Hey can I talk to you Haley?" Evan asked. I looked up at him confused.

"Uh, sure." I shrugged and turned to Cappie. "I'll be right back." I followed Evan outside Dobblers and into the sunshine. "What's up?"

"Your brother is dating my little sister, isn't he?" Evan asked.

"Last I heard, yeah. But I haven't really talked to them for three months." I answered. I honestly felt that they were still together; Reid hadn't Used in a long while and I knew that since he started dating Brooke, he Used a lot less that normal.

"Is he…He isn't…" Evan started.

"Well if you want to know if he's good, then yes. I mean, he's a big perv but Brooke's one too so they fit perfectly." I said with a small laugh.

"So then he won't do anything…" Evan started.

"He won't break her heart, he won't knock her up and leave her. He's a genuine good guy, though only a few see it." I promised him. "And if he ever does hurt Brooke, trust me I would be the first one to hurt him."

"That's all I needed to know." Evan said with a smile. We both gave small laughs as we walked back into Dobblers where Cappie and Casey were standing awkwardly.

"I'm back." I said, walking over to Cappie who lazily draped his arm across my shoulders again.

"I thought you'd run off with young Mr. Chambers here." Cappie said, distaste for Evan evident in his voice.

"Nope, he's not my type." I shook my head with a smile. "Besides, it would be weird dating my best friend's brother, especially since she's dating mine."

"That actually would be pretty weird." Casey agreed, discreetly slipping her hand into Evans.

"And besides, it looks like Mr. Chambers is taken." Casey and Evan both blushed and looked away awkwardly and out of the corner of my eye, I saw hurt etched on Cappie's face.

"Yeah, we gotta go." Evan said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Alright. If you talk to Brooke, please let me know." I pleaded.

"I will." Evan nodded.

"Nice meeting you." Casey said, smiling slightly at me.

"You too. Bye." I waved as the two of them walked out of Dobblers, leaving Cappie and me alone. I then turned to him, confusion on my face. "Care to explain that?"

"Explain what?" Cappie asked. From his tone, I knew what had happened.

"Casey was the relationship you just got out of." I said, mostly to myself.

"And Evan _was_ my best friend." Cappie made sure to put emphasis on the 'was'.

"Was?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Casey." Was all Cappie told me before bolting out of the door.

"Cap." I called after him. I tried to follow him but I could sense that he wanted to be alone right now. Sighing, I headed into the Social Studies building for my sociology class. I sat in the back of the room and listened to the professor ramble on and on, I really couldn't focus. I wanted to go after Cappie, make him feel better, but I knew he needed some space. I was dying to know what Casey had done to end his friendship with Evan, but knew I couldn't demand answers. He would tell me when he was ready to, just like I had done when I was ready to talk about home. The bell brought me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my bag and bolted from the door. Looking at my watch, I found that it was time to pick up Connor. I got into the Impala and drove off to Jessica's house. When I knocked on the door, Jessica answered it quickly and ushered me inside.

"Hello Haley." Jessica said softly.

"Hey Jessica. How was Connor?" I asked.

"He was great, a little angel really." Jessica said, leading me out of the hallway and into a bedroom where Connor and Kayla were sleeping peacefully in Kayla's crib.

"Aw, they're so cute." I muttered, looking down at the sleeping babies.

"They really are." Jessica agreed. I walked over to the crib and carefully took Connor out. He stirred slightly but just went back to sleep in my arms. Jessica handed me the diaper bag and I left, carefully putting Connor in his car seat and driving back to the apartment. By the time we got back, Connor was not fully awake but thankfully he wasn't crying.

"Hey babe." I said, taking Connor out of his seat and walking with him to the door. As I walked up, I saw Cappie leaning against the door.

"Hey Cap." I said, taking out my house key. "You better?"

"I think talking might help." Cappie told me.

"Alright." I opened the door and pushed it open, walking in and throwing the diaper bag on the floor. Connor started fussing in my arms and I could tell that it was time for his bottle.

"Can I do it?" Cappie asked. Cappie really liked feeding and just holding Connor, I never really understood it but it was really cute.

"Yeah." I carefully handed Connor over to Cappie who began making baby faces; it never failed to make me laugh. I grabbed a bottle for Connor and handed it over to Cappie who planted himself down on the couch and fed Connor. I smiled at the two of them and took a seat beside Cappie.

"So what do you need to talk about?" I asked, trying to get Cappie to talk.

"Evan and I were camp friends since we were kids." Cappie started. "His parents owned the camp, my parents were hippies who were in charge of the arts and crafts booth. We pretty much grew up in that camp together and then when we got here last year, we were roommates."

"And Casey came between you two?" I asked.

"Evan and I were rushing houses together. When we went to Kappa Tau, my house, Evan wanted so badly to fit in, that he blended in. I stood out so they wanted me." Cappie paused for a brief second. "We both met Casey at the party. We both liked her, she liked me the most at the time." Cappie gave a dry laugh. "She was my first, as I was hers. We promised to love one another until the end, stupid puppy love promises."

"What happened?" I asked, wondering what could have caused an end to a love that seemed so strong.

"The night of the all Greek ball, I was late picking up Casey." Cappie said. "I was playing video games with my Kappa Tau big brother. I didn't realize what time it was until Casey's ZBZ big sis came to yell at me." Cappie actually laughed at that. "She made my big brother cry." I couldn't help but give a small laugh too.

"When I got to the Greek ball, I saw her dancing with Evan and I lost it. Evan and I exchanged insults and before I knew it we were in a brawl." Cappie sighed. "Afterwords, Casey put all the blame on me, we broke up, and she and Evan were together." We both sat there for about a minute in silence; I didn't really know what to say after that.

"What a ho." Was what I finally agreed on. Cappie smiled and gave a small laugh, but I could see it in his eyes that the memories were hurting him. "Listen Cap, if she was stupid enough to let you go, she isn't worth it."

"She just felt like the one, ya know." Cappie said sadly as he took the bottle away from a now asleep again Connor.

"Yeah but if she let you go, then she wasn't." I told him. "You need someone you can connect with, who loves you for you. Who loves you for your good side and your bad side." I ruffled Cappie's hair playfully as I said this and he just smiled.

"I think I found that girl." Cappie told me. "She's beautiful and smart and all around wonderful."

"Well then that's good Cap, you should act on it." I told him. Cappie nodded and two seconds later, Cappie's lips descended onto mine. I wasn't sure what to do at first, but soon found myself responding to the kiss. When Cappie pulled away, I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"What was that Cap?" I asked.

"You told me to act on it so I did." Cappie answered.

"Cap, I care about you, I really do." I started. "But I left home to get away from this. I just need a friend right now, not a boyfriend."

"Alright." Cappie said, still smiling.

"You hearing me Cappie?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've just wanted to do that ever since I met you." Cappie told me. "It was exactly how I imagined it would be." I blushed at Cappie's confession as I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. Things so could not get any more confusing.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too bad, I've kinda had alot on my mind right now, with my ex best friend tellin me to go kill myself and all. Bleh I hate that whore. **

**Anywho, Hopefully an update either tonight or tomorrow. And I promise soon the Ipswich ppls will be back.**


	22. What?

**Okay so here's the next chapter. Leave Love.**

* * *

A month passed without any excitement. I dropped Connor off in the mornings, went to classes, and went to the occasional Kappa Tau party with Cappie, leaving Connor with Jessica of course. Cappie and I never kissed again since that time in my apartment. I found my feelings for Cappie growing but I knew that my feelings for Tyler would always be stronger.

I promised myself that I would go back at the end of this year and tell everyone that I was sorry and tell Tyler that I still loved him. I would have gone two days ago but I wanted to finish off my first year of college in one place and I didn't want to move Connor away so soon, especially since he was really getting used to the routine we had set.

Since meeting Casey, I didn't really talk to her a lot. She tried to get me to rush ZBZ, her house, but I told her that since I had Connor, I wasn't really interested in joining a sorority. I talked to Evan a little bit. He told me that things with Brooke and Reid were good and that was all she really told him. Evan didn't tell her that I was at Cyprus-Rhodes and I was thankful, I still wasn't ready to tell them where I was and I didn't want to hear them yelling quiet yet.

"Chase, get back here with my shoe!" I yelled, running into my bedroom after Chase. "I swear you're really starting to act more and more like a dog everyday." I dropped down onto my stomach and reached under my bed for my shoe which was still in Chase's mouth. "Damnit Chase, this isn't funny."

"Having a problem?" Cappie asked, standing in my doorway. After a while, I gave Cappie a key so he could come in and hang out whenever he wanted.

"Yes my soon to be dead dog stole my shoe." I told him, turning my head and looking up. I heard Chase give a whimper under the bed and rolled my eyes. "Don't make me have you fixed." Chase let go of my shoe and scooted farther under my bed. "That's what I thought."

"You know." Cappie said as I reached under my bed for my shoe. "Talking to your pets is the first sign of insanity."

"Hush it Cap." I said as I pushed myself up and put my now chewed up shoe on. "I was supposed to go pick up Connor from Jessica's house and this little butt face wouldn't let me go."

"I'm sure he just misses you Decorus." Cappie told me. "I have been keeping you out a lot lately." There was a growl from under the bed and I rolled my eyes. "Guess I'm right."

"Chase is just kinda protective and possessive." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "It's like he's a person."

"Well would he care if I stole you away for a little bit so we can go pick up the tyke?" Cappie asked, draping his arm across my shoulders. Chase came out from under the bed and growled at Cappie.

"Yeah, he's protective of Connor too. Like he was his own." I muttered, glaring at Chase.

"Then shall we make it a family outing?" Cappie said, steering me toward the door, Chase trotting behind us. I locked up the apartment and walked out to the Impala. I opened the passenger door and allowed Chase to hop in. I figured he was going to sit in the back but when Cappie tried opening the passenger door, Chase sat in the seat and growled.

"Chase, stop acting so childish." I hissed at him. He just looked up at me innocently.

"I'll just hop in the back." Cappie said, taking a seat behind Chase.

"Sorry about him. He's being a drama queen." I sat, hitting his head lightly as I pulled away from the apartment and headed for Jessica's house.

"Hey, the pup loves you and your son. That really is man's best friend." Cappie said.

"Are you calling me a man Mr. Cappie?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him through the rearview mirror.

"No, because that would make me gay and I know that I enjoy the female persuasion." I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Well ya know Cap…" I trailed off with a laugh.

"No way. You are too hot and feminine-like to be a dude." Cappie told me. For some reason, I blushed.

"Well thanks so much Cap." I muttered, rolling my eyes. I pulled up outside Jessica's house and Cappie and I jumped out of the car. Chase stayed in the car, staring out the window at the two of us as we walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Jessica answered a second later and invited us in.

"Connor and Kayla are just watching Diego." Jessica said as she led us into the living room where Connor and Kayla were watching t.v.

"Hey Kiddo." Cappie said, walking over to Connor and messing with his hair. Connor giggled softly which made me smile. He then went to ruffle Kayla's hair, she laughed too. I just stood there smiling down at him.

"Cappie is a great man." Jessica told me.

"Yeah, he is." I agreed.

"He looks like he would be a great dad." she said with a smirk.

"Cap and I aren't like that." I told her.

"Maybe you should be." I didn't respond to that, I just watched Cappie continue to play with Kayla and Connor. Both of the children were giggling softly.

"We should get goin Cap." I spoke up after a few minutes, "I told Heath and Beaver they could show up at my house at around seven and I don't want them breaking in."

"Alright." Cappie ruffled Kayla's hair one more time before picking up Connor who giggled. I picked up the diaper bag and walked to the door with Jessica beside me.

"Thanks for watching her Jess." I said with a smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Crash and burn." Jessica answered, making me laugh.

"I'll see you Monday." I told her, giving a small wave and walking back to the car with Cappie.

"I like Jessica." Cappie told me. "She's really nice."

"You should ask her out." I told him as I watched him put Connor into his car seat.

"She wouldn't want me though." Cappie said as he finished buckling Connor in and took his seat. I slid into the driver seat and started up the Impala, pulling away from Jessica's. "I'm not mature enough."

"Not everyone is like Casey, Cap." I told him. "Some people like Immature people in their lives. It makes life fun."

"I don't know Haley." Cappie sighed. The rest of the ride was silent. As we pulled up to my apartment, I saw Beaver and Heath getting out of Heath's car.

"Good timing." I muttered as I parked the car and got out. Cappie took Connor out and Chase jumped out.

"Whoa Cap. You're a daddy?" Beaver asked.

"Dude, are you telling me you're smashed already?" I groaned, rolling my eyes. Beaver was a little bit of an alcoholic but he wouldn't admit it.

"He hasn't touched a drink today actually." Heath told me, making me roll my eyes. Heath was my favorite of the Kappa Tau's, besides Cappie of course. I wasn't sure why that was, I just felt like I could talk to him about anything and we had a lot in common. Coming to Cyprus-Rhodes and leaving the men we loved behind for one. Heath was gay but I was really the only one here who knew. I felt special because of that.

"Alright, lets get him inside before people see us with him. We both laughed as I unlocked the door and led everyone in my apartment. Beaver immediately headed for my fridge and took out a Corona.

"Drunk." I muttered under my breath as Cappie set Connor down in front of the t.v. and turned on Cartoons. Heath and Beaver both planted themselves on the couch and watched the cartoons.

"Man I love this show." Beaver said, making me roll my eyes again. Cappie sat down on the armchair and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap. I didn't feel weird with this, he was like my best friend. It was like me sitting on Caleb's lap or Pogue's. Around eight thirty, after two more cartoons, I gave Connor a bottle and put him to bed. I then returned into the living room and sat on Cappie's lap, despite protests from Chase who was growling from in front of the television.

"You're dog's evil Hale." Beaver told me.

"Oh thanks so much." I muttered.

"He just loves Hale. He's actually kinda cute." Heath said. I couldn't help but laugh at that as Chase went over to Heath and licked his hand.

"_When words mean nothing I'll be here singing On and on and on and on; Worlds away I'll still be singing On and on and on and on" _

"Damnit." I muttered as my phone went off. I got off of Cappie and picked up my phone from where I left it on the kitchen counter.

"What's up Evan?" I asked, walking back into the living room.

"_Haley, Brooke called me." _Evan said.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"_She said Kate and Sarah are in the hospital." _Cappie, Beaver, and Heath all turned to look at me as my phone slipped from my hands and landed noisily on the floor.

* * *

**Don't kill me for leaving it off here -ducks behind chair-**


	23. New Surprises

**Sorry for last chapter's cliffie, I'm just evil like that. lol**

* * *

"Haley, what's wrong?" Cappie asked as he slowly got up and approached me. Evan was now yelling on the phone for me but I couldn't answer.

"Something's wrong." I said, barely above a whisper.

"What is it?" Cappie asked, putting his hands on my shoulders comfortingly and looking into my eyes.

"Kate and Sarah are in the hospital." I told him. "I knew I shouldn't have left." I broke away from Cappie and walked into my room. I grabbed my black duffle bag and started throwing random clothes in there. I then grabbed Connor's diaper bag and started packing his clothes too.

"Haley, slow down." Cappie said, taking hold of my wrist. I tried to yank it back but Cappie had a strong hold on it.

"Let go Cappie. I need to get Connor up." I told him.

"Take a breath Haley." Cappie said soothingly.

"I need to go back." I told him when he finally released my arm. "Make sure they're not hurt. I need to book a flight."

"I'll drive you." Cappie told me. I gave him a small smile as I picked up Connor. Cappie grabbed the bags and the two of us walked out of the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Heath asked.

"Need to go home." I told him. "Will you watch Chase for me?"

"Sure Hale." Heath nodded. Chase padded over to me and looked up at me with those sad eyes.

"I'll be back in a few days." I said. "I need to make sure Sarah and Kate are okay." Chase gave a small bark in response.

"Are you talking to your dog Haley?" Beaver asked.

"Bye Beave." I said as Cappie and I left the apartment. I put Connor into his baby seat and slipped into the passenger seat, unable to drive. As Cappie started the car and drove to the airport, I realized that he was the only person who ever drove the Impala besides me and Chase when he was alive.

When we got to the airport, I carried Connor inside while Cappie followed, still holding the bags. I walked up to the front desk but I couldn't find the words.

"When's your next flight to Ipswich?" Cappie asked for me.

"We have a flight leaving in an hour." The lady told us.

"Can we have two tickets?" Cappie asked.

"Do you want a seat for the child or are you going to hold onto him?"

"No, he…" I started.

"I'll hold onto him." Cappie said.

"Alright." The woman got our tickets and directed us to our gate.

"Cappie, no." I said as I rushed to keep up with him. "Stay here."

"I'm not leaving you." Cappie told me.

"Cappie." I started but was cut off as both of us went through security. I really just wanted to Use to get there but I couldn't now. Not with Cappie right beside me. After he got through security, I saw him make a quick call before ushering me onto the plane.

After we took our seats, Cappie took Connor for me since I was completely shaking. I'm sure Cappie thought it was only nerves but most of it was resisting the urge to Use.

"Hey little guy." Cappie said softly to Connor who was now wide awake. "Sorry for wakin you up, your mom just wants to go check on Aunt Kate and Aunt Sarah. I'm sure they're fine though. If they're anything like your mom, they'll make it through anything." I smiled a little at Cappie's words, finding them somewhat comforting.

I didn't know that I had fallen asleep during the trip until Cappie nudged me awake.

"We're here." Cappie told me. "I called for a car before we left."

"Okay." I nodded as we stood up and got off the plane. Cappie had carried the bags on the plane so we didn't have to worry about baggage claim when we walked through the airport.

As we walked out front, we found the blue 2007 Honda waiting for us. I put Connor into the new car seat and got into the driver seat since Cappie didn't know his way around Ipswich and drove to Ipswich General.

"It's awesome here." Cappie said as he looked at the scenery. "Does it look like this all the time?"

"Pretty much." I nodded. "Looks like we got here in time for the end of fall fest. " The rest of the car ride was silent.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital. I parked out front and asked Cappie to get Connor for me, I just wanted to get in there and find out what was wrong. I ran up to the front desk and looked down at the nurse who was sitting behind it.

"I'm looking for Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham." I told her.

"Third floor." The woman said looking at a chart. "The nurse up there will lead you to their rooms." I led Cappie over to the elevator and pressed the button with the big three on it. The doors closed and we rode up there in silence, the whole time I was trying to remember what floor the third one was.

When we got up there, Cappie and I walked over to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me." I said softly.

"May I help you?" The woman said, smiling up at me.

"I'm looking for Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham." I told her.

"Ms. Tunney is in room 311 while Ms. Wenham is in room 313." The nurse told me. "Follow the hallway to the end and then take a left. Their rooms will be on the right, they're joined together."

"Thank you." I told her as Cappie and I walked down the hall. I still didn't know what floor this was, I knew it wasn't the E.R., I knew that floor well and I also knew it wasn't intensive care. I took a left at the end of the hall and started looking at all of the rooms on the right. I found 311 first and walked in.

"Is everything alright? I heard Kate and Sarah were in the hospital." I said as I walked in. Pogue, Caleb, Kate and Sarah all turned to look at me in shock. I stopped dead when I took in Kate and Sarah's appearance. Both of them looked like they had ballooned since I was gone. I knew that appearance well.

"Hales." Caleb said, still in shock.

"You're both pregnant." I said, relieved that it wasn't something life threatening. I now felt real guilty that I had just left.

"Since February. We decided to keep it secret until you disappeared." Sarah said, a small amount of anger in her voice.

"Hales, you're okay." Pogue said coming forward and wrapping me in a big hug.

"I'm sorry for leaving Pogues." I told him.

"Just as long as your back." He said, kissing my cheek and pulling back. Just as I was released from Pogue's hug, I was wrapped up in Caleb's arms.

"You disappear again and I will personally track you down and duck tape you to the floor, you hear me?" Caleb asked, half serious, half joking.

"I hear you Cay." I said as he kissed the top of my head. When he pulled away, I went over to Kate's bed and gave her a hug.

"You're gettin big Kate." I told her with a laugh.

"If I remember correctly, you looked like this not so long ago." Kate said, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah but Connor's not in here anymore." I said looking over at the door where Cappie was standing awkwardly with Connor.

"He's gotten so big." Kate said, awing over Connor. Cappie walked over to me so Kate could see Connor. "Hey little guy." Kate said, tickling his stomach making him laugh.

"Guys, this is my friend Cappie. Cap, this is Kate, Caleb, Pogue, and Sarah over there." I said, pointing to everyone though Cappie pretty much knew them from my pictures and stories.

"Hey." Cappie said, seemingly nervous. He knew how protective Caleb and Pogue could get.

"Where's my brother at?" I asked, looking around.

"He and Brooke went to the food court downstairs." Sarah told me. "They should be back up here soon."

"How's he been?" I asked, looking around at everyone in the room. They looked around and their eyes stopped on Cappie. "Hey Cap, can you get me a soda please. They're down the hall I believe." Cappie looked at everyone else and nodded at me.

"I shall be back fair maiden." Cappie said as he walked out of the room with Connor. "Your mommy needs to talk to your aunts and uncles alone." I heard Cappie say as he walked out the door.

"That your new boyfriend?" Pogue asked.

"No, he's like my best friend." I promised him. "So what's been up with my brother?"

"He went through a small Using spree when you first left." Caleb told me. "He still hasn't told Brooke about the power, knew you'd wanna tell her too."

"Oh." I muttered, looking down.

"They broke up for about a week." Pogue went on. "That week Reid kept on using. It wasn't until Brooke confronted him and told him that she loved him that he stopped."

"But he's still really upset that you left." Caleb told me.

"And he's gonna be more upset if you leave again." Pogue said. I just looked down at that.

"Coke for Decorus." Cappie said as he handed me a coke bottle.

"What did he call you?" Sarah asked.

"It means…" Cappie started.

"Beautiful." Caleb and Pogue said at the same time.

"You know Latin?" Cappie asked.

"Yeah, we learned it as kids." Pogue said.

"Hales never mastered it." Caleb told him.

"Hey, it was confusing." I told him, sticking my tongue out. They just laughed.

"So did the kids pop out yet?" Reid asked as he came into the room with Brooke.

"Reid." I said nervously. His eyes turned to me and I was instantly wrapped in a big bear hug, telling me that he was never letting go. "Reid, I need to breathe."

"That's too bad." Reid said. I could tell he was crying. "If I let you go, you won't come back."

"Yeah well if I can't breathe, I definitely won't come back." Reid released me some but still held onto me. "Reid, you can let me go."

"You're gonna stay?" Reid asked.

"I'm gonna stay." I promised. Reid let me go and once he did I was tackled by Brooke.

"You better be staying you whore." Brooke told me as she hugged me tight.

"I'm staying you skank." I said and we both laughed. When Brooke pulled away, her eyes instantly went to Cappie.

"Cap." Brooke said.

"Well little Brookie Chambers. You've grown up." Cappie said with a smile.

"I see you haven't." Brooke said with a smile. "Good."

"How do you two know each other?" Reid asked, coming up behind Brooke and wrapping his arms around her waist protectively and possessively.

"He and my brother used to be the best of friends." Brooke said. "They went to Summer camp together and I usually tagged along with them."

"So where's Ty at?" I asked curiously. Since I found out that I really needed him, I was anxious to see him. Everyone in the room fell silent and avoided my gaze. "Oh god, he's not…"

"So am I an uncle yet?" I heard Tyler's voice coming toward the room and I could feel everyone tense up as Tyler walked in.

"Ty." I said breathlessly. Tyler froze in place and looked over at me.

"Hales."

"Tyler hun, warn me when you're about to do that." I looked down at Tyler's hand and found that he was holding someone else's hand. I looked the girl over and I didn't fail to notice the resemblance to me and the small baby bump.

* * *

**Oh so am I evil or am i evil? lol**

**i'm in a little better mood because I am now over that jerk and in a new relationship :)**

**Anyway, leave reviews to make me smile.**

**and Slipping Into Darkness should be updated either today or tomorrow**


	24. Tears and Babies

I couldn't help but look at the girl who had a strong resemblance to me. Light Blonde hair, sky blue eyes, 5'7, same athletic build. I wondered if I was the only one who noticed that she looked like me.

"Who are you?" The girl asked looking me over.

"Haley Garwin. Who are you?" I asked.

"Julie Martin." The girl told me. "I'm Tyler's girlfriend." Those words made my blood go cold.

"Ty's girlfriend?" I asked, trying to cover up the hurt in my voice.

"Yeah, we got together around mid June." Julie told me. "We met at Nicky's." Julie squeezed Tyler's hand and moved closer to him.

"I see." I gave a small nod. "And you're…"

"Pregnant, yeah." Julie smiled and put her hands on her stomach. "Happened the day after he asked me out. We kissed and things got intense from there."

"Excuse me, I have to go." I said as I walked out of the room and down the hall to the small lounge. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes, trying to hold the tears in.

"Hey." I opened my eyes and found Cappie looking down at me. "I'm sorry Haley."

"I'm so stupid." I told him. "I thought that he would wait for me to sort all this stuff out in my head."

"He's an idiot Decorus." Cappie told me. "He couldn't see what a wonderful girl you are."

"Cappie." I muttered, looking up at him. "Did it feel like this when Casey and Evan got together?"

"Ah, that did hurt." Cappie said as he took a spot on the wall beside me. "But I realized that we weren't meant to be and that we're better off."

"But that's the thing Cap." I said softly. "We're supposed to be together. Everyone always said that. I didn't feel it until I was away from him for so long."

"He's missing out Hales. He really is." Cappie told me, brushing my hair back and giving me one of his little sexy smirks. I could help but smile back and laugh. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Cappie leaned in and closed the gap between us. I forgot how good it felt to kiss him and instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me.

"Hales." I looked up to find Brooke standing there, looking between Cappie and me.

"Hey Brookie." I muttered, pulling away from Cappie. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." I nodded and then turned to Cappie.

"I'll go for a stroll." Cappie said before walking off. Once Cappie was out of sight, Brooke turned to me.

"What was that?" Brooke asked.

"I was upset, it just happened." I explained. Brooke just gave me a 'yeah right' look before taking a seat and pulling me down next to her.

"We all know what Julie is." Brooke started. "She's a poor substitute for you but Tyler doesn't see that. Or if he does he just doesn't care."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" I asked her.

"He slept with her because he got drunk and thought it was you." Brooke explained. "He told Reid the night after it happened and he avoided her for a while but once she told him she was pregnant, he couldn't just leave her."

"Oh great." I muttered.

"Everyone knows Ty still wants you, but since Julie is pregnant, they know that this will not end well." Brooke said, putting her hand on my arm comfortingly.

"Yeah I know." I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek to keep the tears in. I then looked around and noticed that Connor wasn't here. "Is Connor still in the room?"

"Reid's holding onto him and won't let go." Brooke said, subtly putting her hands on her own stomach.

"Brooke, you too?" I asked, shocked.

"Three months." Brooke said happily. "We haven't told anyone yet. Not since Sarah and Kate are both ready to pop and Julie's five months."

"Yay I feel so special for knowing." I said, hugging her. "I can't believe you and Reid…I can't believe Reid's going to be a dad." We both laughed a little at that.

"It's weird. Reid's sweet when we're alone." Brooke told me. "And when we're together…"

"Don't need to know!!" I practically yelled as Brooke gave an innocent laugh. "I don't need to think about my brother being with anyone."

"But best friends are supposed to talk about this stuff." Brooke said with a pout.

"Not when said boy toy is the other's brother." I said with a shudder. "How would you feel if I slept with Evan and told you about…"

"Okay, point taken." Brooke said, sticking out her tongue as though she just tasted something disgusting. We both laughed a little and I looked around.

"Should we head back?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably." Brooke nodded as we both stood up and walked back to the room where everyone was standing awkwardly.

"Hey, where's my baby at?" I asked looking around for Connor.

"You rang?" Cappie asked walking in the door behind me and tickling my sides.

"Jerk." I said, swatting his hands away. "I was talkin about Con." I looked back up and found Reid holding him still.

"It's my time with him." Reid said, sticking out his tongue.

"Just making sure he was still here." I told him as I watched Reid play with Connor.

"Fuck!" Kate yelled, clutching her stomach.

"Oh I remember that." I said loud enough for everyone to here. "I think it's time for everyone but daddy to leave the room."

"No, I want you guys to stay." Kate said.

"I'll just take Connor outside. Take a detour around the cafeteria." Cappie said taking Connor out of Reid's hands.

"I'll come find you when this is all over." I told him. He kissed my cheek and walked out of the room just as the doctor came in. I stood against the wall, Reid on one side of me and Tyler on the other.

"So who is that?" Reid whispered, looking down at me.

"Cappie." I answered.

"He your new boyfriend?" I could feel Tyler tense up beside me.

"No, Cap is my best friend at school. I didn't feel right dating anyone after I left. Especially since I left my heart here." I knew that it must've hurt Ty to hear that but I needed to say it, get it off my chest, let him know that I still only thought about him, even after what I said in the note.

"So you haven't been seeing anyone?" Reid asked.

"No." I shook my head. Kate was swearing on the other side of the room we kind of just stood there while Pogue tried to comfort her. A few minutes later, the sounds of a baby crying filled the room and everyone else soon followed.

"It's a boy." The doctor said.

"Well duh." I muttered under my breath so only Reid and Tyler could hear. They both gave small laughs. I yawned and looked down at my watch. It was now 11:58 at night. Connor should be asleep by now. I started for the door to go find Cappie when Sarah started swearing.

"Oh come on." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Can't you two do anything by yourselves instead of together?" Everyone else laughed and Sarah glared.

"Shut it Haley." I was shocked by the harshness in her voice. Reid walked over to me and hugged me to him as Sarah started swearing and yelling more.

"You can kick her ass in a few weeks." Reid told me, making me laugh. At 12:12, crying again filled the room as Sarah and Caleb's son joined the world, the third son to be born.

"I think I'm gonna go get Cappie." I told him. "I really should get Connor to bed."

"You staying at home?" Reid asked.

"I was planning on it." I told him.

"Alright. See you later lil sis." Reid hugged me and I then said goodbye to everyone.

"It was nice meeting you Julie." I said, forcing a smile. "Bye Ty." I then walked out the door and rode the elevator down to the lower level cafeteria where Cappie was sitting with Connor.

"So?" Cappie asked.

"Two boys." I told him. "I told them I had to leave, put Connor to sleep considering it's past midnight."

"We getting a hotel?" Cappie asked as he stood up, Connor still in his arms.

"No, we're staying at home." I told him as we walked out of the hospital and got back into the Honda we had rented. I drove back to my house and Used while I drove to make sure the door would be unlocked. As I pulled up, I started having flashbacks to when my father was alive; it was as though the beatings were happening all over again. I parked the car beside the house and felt the pain get worse.

"Haley." Cappie put his hand on my arm and it was as though all the pain washed away.

"I'm fine." I told him as I got out of the car and picked up Connor who was for the most part, asleep. Cappie grabbed the bags and I led him into the house and up the stairs to my room. Connor's first crib was still here which I was thankful for as I placed him in it and put a blanket over him.

"Do you want anything to change into?" I asked, turning to look at Cappie.

"If you got something, that would be great." Cappie said with a small smile. I just laughed and walked over to my drawer, pulling out a pair of Reid's sweatpants that I used to wear and a big t-shirt. Cappie thanked me and changed while I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank.

"You can stay here with me." I told him. I trust you to keep your hands to yourself."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything to you Hales." Cappie said with a wink, making me roll my eyes and laugh. We both laid down on the bed and soon fell asleep, my head on Cappie's chest and his arms wrapped protectively around me.

* * *

**Okay so I know you want Haley and Ty to be together but this is all leading to it so don't abandon me. I'll cry lots if ya do**

**As always, Review and make me feel loved :)**


	25. Mom, Names, and Kisses

The next morning, I woke up in the same position I had fallen asleep. My head was on Cappie's chest over his heart and his arms were wrapped around my body protectively. I heard Connor stir in his crib and carefully got out of bed and walked over to the crib.

"Hey buddy." I said softly. "Uncle Cap is sleeping so lets let him sleep okay." Connor giggled and nodded. "You wanna find Grandma?" Connor nodded again. I held him on my hip and quietly slipped out of the room and down into the kitchen where my mother was making coffee.

"Hi mom." my mother practically dropped her coffee cup at the sound of my voice. She turned to me and looked as though I wasn't really there.

"Becky?" My mother asked

"Yeah, it's me." I told her. "I brought Connor too. Con, wave at Grandma." with my help, Connor gave my mom a small wave.

"Hi Connor." My mother said as she came over and held out her arms to take him. I handed him over and watched my mother aw over him. "You've gotten so big since I last saw you."

"How've you been mom?" I asked, perching myself up on the counter like I used to do when I would talk to her or Reid.

"Been trying to deal." She answered. "I mean first your father dies and then you disappear."

"I'm sorry." I told her. I could hear the hurt in her voice. "After Chase I couldn't stay here."

"But you had Tyler." My mother told me.

"It still hurt." I said. "Everywhere I looked, I saw me and Chase. Talking, hugging or fighting. I saw us!"

"Becky…" My mother started.

"I just couldn't stay, no matter how much I liked Ty, I couldn't stay." I continued. "And I'm sorry, alright. I really am."

"Haley." I looked up as my mother called me by my first name. The only time she ever did that was if I was in trouble or she needed to tell me something important. "I'm not mad. I was hurt and scared. I didn't know if you and Connor were even still alive."

"And I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyone to know where I was because I needed some time to myself." I told her. "I just wanted it to be me and Con for a while."

"I understand sweetie, just imagine that when Connor gets older, he just takes off without warning and doesn't tell you where he's going…"

"I get it. I'd be scared to death and when he came back I would have to kick his ass." I told her, looking down. I now felt very guilty for not telling her where I was going. It was silent in the kitchen for a few more minutes.

"Do you want some pancakes Becky?" Mom asked to break the silence.

"Sure." I nodded. She put Connor in the walker near me and moved to make the pancakes.

"Something smells good down here." Cappie said walking into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw my mom.

"Mom this is Cappie, he's my friend from school. Cappie, that's my mother." I said, quickly introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Garwin." Cappie said, walking over to her and shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Jessica." My mother told him.

"As you wish Jessica." Cappie said making my mother smile.

"Okay, I'm officially creeped." I told them, swinging around so I was facing the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey little guy." Cappie said kneeling so he could play with Connor. "Did you like seeing Grandma again?" Connor just giggled.

"How did you two meet?" My mother asked.

"At school. He showed me where to get coffee and he's been my best friend ever since." I told her.

"Connor seems to like you Cappie." She told him.

"Yeah, Con is my little buddy." Cappie told her, ruffling Connor's hair.

"I smell food." Reid said as he walked into the kitchen, Brooke following behind him.

"What else is new?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Put a cork in it blondie." Reid said, lightly pushing me.

"Jerk." I said, hitting his arm.

"No fighting." Mom said as she continued making breakfast.

"He started it."

"She started it." Reid and I said at the same time. Cappie and Brooke laughed and I noticed my mother give her own little laugh and shake her head.

"When's breakfast?" Brooke asked.

"As soon as Becky gets her butt of the counter." My mother said.

"But this is my breakfast spot." I told her.

"Becky?" Cappie asked.

"Short for Rebecca which is my middle name." I explained. "Mom's weird like that."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Cappie asked. "I would've called you Becky."

"That's her thing." I told him. "I'm Decorus to you buddy."

"Decorus?" My mom asked.

"It means beautiful in Latin." Cappie explained to her.

"My sister, Beautiful?" Reid asked. Since he was out of my reach, Brooke hit him for me.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Why did you hit me?" Reid asked, putting on his wounded puppy look.

"I'm sorry babe but you deserved it." Brooke said, kissing Reid's cheek.

"Oh make me gag." I muttered as my mother handed me my pancakes and hit me lightly in the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"Be nice." My mother said as she handed everyone else their plates.

"Thank you Jessica." Cappie said as he came to eat beside me.

"Your welcome Cappie." my mother told him. My mom left the syrup near me on the counter and I poured it onto my plate until my pancakes were swimming in it. Cappie looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, looking over innocently.

"You're going to go into a syrup coma." Cappie told me.

"After the syrup sugar high." Reid said.

"But the coma would so be worth it." Brooke and I said together before laughing. Reid just rolled his eyes and Cappie laughed as I laughed.

"So did they name the boys?" I asked Brooke and Reid.

"They won't tell us yet." Reid said. "They wanted you there too and since you had to take Connor home, they decided to tell us this morning."

"Then lets head over there after Breakfast." I told him. "I wanna see my little nephews."

"And you'll be happy to know Sarah has calmed some." Brooke told me.

"Good because if I had to deal with Psycho hormonal Sarah one more time, I would have to kick her ass." I told them.

"She was only mad because of how hurt Caleb was." Brooke said.

"How hurt was Cay anyway?" I asked, taking a small bite of pancake.

"He wasn't as bad as Ty but it was still bad." Reid started.

"He blamed himself, you know, because he's the oldest of your little group." Brooke went on for him. "Said he should've known you'd leave and that he should be able to 'sense' where you are. I mean, he's only human." Reid and I both looked down at that.

"Sarah was the one who tried to get him out of his little funk the most. I mean, she barely knew you. Everyone else was too hurt to try and make the other feel any better." Reid told me.

"Kate was really broken up too." Brooke said. "You broke up our little girl group."

"You guys you know I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I just needed to be with just me and Con." I told them both.

"We know sweetie." Brooke told me.

"We forgive ya shortness." Reid told me, making me laugh. I didn't have much of an appetite anymore so I moved my plate to the side and jumped off the counter.

"I need a shower. Can someone get Con changed for me?" I asked.

"I'll do it." Brooke said happily. I nodded and walked back upstairs into my bathroom and hopped into the shower. It felt weird being in that shower after being gone for so long but it looked as though my mom didn't touch it. It was still spotlessly clean and all my stuff was where I remembered leaving it. I quickly cleaned myself off and jumped out, drying myself off. I walked into my bedroom still in my towel to find Cappie changing as well.

"Oh, sorry." I told him, turning away.

"No, I'm sorry. This is your room." Cappie told me as he put on his shirt.

"I still should've knocked." I told him.

"Decorus, you can turn around." He told me. "It's not like you haven't seen me change before."

"I know it's just weird since it's in my room and I'm kinda in a towel." I explained.

"Well now I'm fully clothed so I'll leave you to get changed." Cappie said going for the door.

"No." I said quickly, getting flashbacks to being alone in this room, bleeding on the floor. "I mean, can you just stay in here, but turn away?"

"You alright Decorus?" Cappie asked.

"Yeah, just stay. Please." I begged, turning and looking up into his eyes.

"Alright." Cappie took a seat on my bed and turned so he was facing the wall. I walked over to my closet and found that I still had some pretty decent clothes in there. I slipped on a pair of worn blue jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt. I looked down at the sleeve and found that there was a blood stain on it. I quickly shed the shirt and looked through the rest of my closet but I found that all of my shirts had blood on them. I turned and started to look through my bag and found a dark blue tank and black hoodie. I slipped them on and then walked over to my bed where Cappie was still sitting, staring at the wall.

"You can turn Cap." I told him. He turned around to look up at me. I took a seat beside him on the bed and messed with his hair. "Thanks for coming here with me, it means a lot."

"Don't mention it. I didn't want you coming here alone." Cappie told me as he started to play with my hair.

"That's why you're my best friend." I told him, kissing his cheek. When I pulled back, I saw Cappie looking me up and down. "What?" He didn't say anything, just leaned in and brought our lips together. I was shocked at first but instantly found myself responding to his kiss. When I pulled away, Cappie and I were both trying to catch our breath.

"Where did that come from?" I asked him.

"I like you Haley." Cappie told me. "I really do. And after seeing that guy hurt you, I don't want you hurting again. I want you to be my girlfriend." I was shocked at Cappie's confession.

"Cap, I don't know…" I started.

"Haley, just think about it." Cappie asked.

"I'll think about it." I told him, taking his hand and pulling him off the bed. "Now lets go, there are two little babies I've been dying to see."

"I'm coming fair maiden." Cappie joked as we ran out of the room and down the stairs to find Brooke and Reid on the living room floor playing with Connor.

"So we going or what?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Reid got up and helped up Brooke who picked up Connor.

"He's super sweet Hales." Brooke told me as she handed him over.

"I know, I think he's the best boy ever." I said, kissing Connor's nose and making him laugh. We all walked out of the house; Cappie and I got into the Honda while Reid and Brooke got into Reid's apparently new Porsche.

When we got to the hospital, we were led to the new room which Kate and Sarah were sharing with their sons.

"Aw, I wanna see the babies." I said walking over to Kate's bed first. Her son had Pogue's skin tone with Kate's hair color. I could already see that he was gonna have his mom's nose and Pogue's mouth. "Kate, he's adorable. Who knew Pogue would have a cute kid."

"Hey." Pogue said, lightly poking the spot on my neck that made me jump. That was his spot because he was the first to find it. I gave a light squeak in surprise and everyone laughed. I then walked over to Sarah's bed and looked down at their son. He had Caleb's skin tone and hair color, but his mother's nose.

"He is so cute." I told Sarah and Caleb who both smiled.

"So what's the verdict?" Reid asked.

"We're waiting for Tyler and Julie." Sarah told him. My fist unconsciously clenched at Julie's name.

"When are they getting here?" Brooke asked. "I wanna know names."

"Keep your pants on Brooke." Tyler said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure Reid would want that." Julie said.

"So he can take them off later." Kate said with a laugh.

"Am I the only one who does not want to hear about this?" I asked, shuddering at the thought of my brother and best friend having sex together.

"Agreed." Pogue and Caleb said at the same time.

"Okay so they're here." I said, not mentioning them by name. "Now we wanna know."

"Well Kate and I decided on Christopher Michael Parry." Pogue told us.

"And Sarah and I agreed on Stephan Damon Danvers." Caleb said.

"Awww." Brooke and I said at the same time.

"That's cute." Julie agreed.

"Perfect fits for two adorable children." Cappie added.

"Thanks Cappie." Kate said with a warm smile. I could tell she liked him for me. I went back over to Kate's bed and held Connor in my arms.

"You see the baby?" I asked him, showing him Christopher. "That's your baby cousin Christopher." Connor giggled at the new baby and I walked over to Sarah's bed again, showing him Stephan. "and that's you baby cousin Stephan."

"bayba." Connor slurred out.

"That's right. Baby." I knew that's what he wanted to say but he wouldn't be able to get it out for about another month or so.

"So is it weird Caleb?" Pogue asked.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"The Danvers aren't the oldest this generation." Pogue explained.

"Yeah, the Collins/Garwins are. Ha." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You might wanna put that back in." Caleb told me. "Otherwise something bad might happen." I put my tongue back in and covered my mouth with my hand jokingly.

"Yeah, I just might have to take it." Cappie whispered in my ear so low that I was sure I was the only one to hear it. I knew that I was blushing now so I'm sure everyone else could guess what he said.

"Da." Connor said, looking up at Cappie. Cappie and I looked at each other and then away.

"So are they feeding you anything good in here?" Reid asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Do you think of anything besides food?" Sarah asked.

"Of course. I think of my Brooks and then I think about my nephews and then I think about food." Reid said, making me roll my eyes.

"Good priorities Reid." I told him.

"I think of you somewhere after food." I kicked back and caught him in the knee. "Ow."

"I missed doing that." I said with a smirk.

"I didn't miss that." Reid said, rubbing his knee. I laughed and turned around, noticing that Tyler had gone oddly quiet and Julie was all over him, trying to make him talk.

"So we have an announcement." Kate said, getting everyone's attention.

"Well now that Hales is back, Kate and I decided that it's the perfect time for our wedding." Pogue announced. "So we have everything set for next week."

"Oh my god, that's so awesome." I said smiling over at them.

"And Sarah and I decided for a winter wedding." Caleb said.

"You guys, that's wonderful." I hugged Caleb and Sarah because they were closer and Brooke hugged Kate and Pogue.

"But I am so not wearing pink." I told them.

"Or yellow." Brooke added.

"And if you're even thinking plaid…" I started.

"So help me god…" Brooke continued.

"We will hurt you." Brooke and I finished together.

"I see you two are like twins again." Kate said with a laugh.

"Duh." We said together again before laughing.

"Hey, Tyler and I were gonna head out for lunch. Anyone else wanna come?" Julie asked.

"I'm in." Reid said before Julie even finished asking.

"We're in too." I told her. If I couldn't be with Tyler, I might as well try and like Julie.

"We'll see you guys later." Brooke said as we hugged Kate, Sarah, Caleb, and Pogue goodbye.

"So why are we going to Denny's with them?" Cappie asked me as we followed in the car behind Tyler and Julie.

"Because Ty's still my friend. I want to be able to tolerate his girlfriend." I explained.

"That's good Decorus." Cappie said, taking my hand in his. I smiled as we pulled into the Denny's parking lot. We all walked in and got a U booth near the back. Cappie and I sat on one side with Connor in the highchair on the end, Reid and Brooke sat in the middle while Julie and Tyler sat across from us. I ordered French toast, in the mood for more syrupy goodness. When it arrived, I drowned the French toast in syrup making everyone but Julie roll their eyes.

"Still a syrup junkie?" Tyler asked.

"You know me Ty." I said looking up and meeting his eyes. They looked so hurt, not like the last time I'd seen them. "I wont stop until I'm in a sugar coma."

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" He asked. I simply shook my head and started on my lunch. "So are you in College?"

"Yep. When I left, I went to Cyprus-Rhodes. That's where I met this big kid here." I said, pointing my thumb at Cappie.

"I showed her where to get coffee." Cappie explained.

"Ah, her other obsession." Tyler nodded half heartedly.

"Coffee is not an obsession." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Tyler laughed and I knew that it was a real laugh, not one that he had given before. Brooke and Reid kept up the conversation through lunch. It still felt kind of awkward being this close to Tyler and not hugging him.

"Should we head back to the hospital?" Julie asked.

"I think that Sarah and Kate need their rest." I spoke up.

"We can go back to my place." Reid said. "Hang out."

"Sounds like a party." Cappie said, making me roll my eyes.

"No liquor though." I told him.

"But but but…It loves me so." Cappie said with a pout. I just rolled my eyes as we got up and walked out of the restaurant. I drove back to my house and everyone else followed. As I walked in, Connor started fussing.

"I'll feed him." Cappie told me.

"Thanks Cap. You're the best." I told him as I handed Connor over. He walked into my room and I led everyone else into the living room. I sat down in one of the armchairs while Tyler and Julie sat on the loveseat and Brooke and Reid took the other armchair. Julie started up a conversation about a date her and Tyler went on, completely oblivious to the past I had with him. It was hard for me to stay there and halfway through it, I had to leave.

"I'll be right back." I told her as I walked out of the room and started down the hall.

"Haley." I turned to Tyler who was jogging after me.

"Hey Ty." I said, hoping that the tears wouldn't fall right now.

"You alright?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I just want to check on Connor." I told him. "Julie's a lucky girl."

"She's nice but I don't know." Tyler said, looking down.

"Well then I guess you're screwed because she's carrying the Simms heir." I told him, turning away to head to my room.

"Haley." Tyler said, taking hold of my arm. He spun me around and kissed me.

* * *

**How evil am i for cutting it off there, on a scale from 1-10?? lol**


	26. Telling Brooke

I was stunned for a moment but my natural instinct was to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to me. Tyler pushed me against the wall and I found myself softly moaning against his lips as he ran his hands up and down my sides.

When I was able to think clearly, I pulled away from Tyler and pushed him away.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked angrily.

"I love you Hales." Tyler told me.

"Tyler, your girlfriend is in the living room. Pregnant girlfriend I might add."

"That was a mistake Haley, I know that." Tyler told me. "I thought it was you, you know what happens when I get drunk, that's why I don't do it often."

"Well you did get drunk Ty and now you're stuck with the consequences." I told him. Tyler came over to me and put an arm on either side of me, trying to hold me in.

"I'm sorry Haley, I really am. I love you more than anything." Tyler told me.

"Let me go Ty." I said turning my head away from him.

"Haley, please." Tyler begged.

"Let me go Ty." I said again trying to get free. Tyler just took hold of my arm.

"Please Hales." Tyler pleaded more. I started having flashbacks to my father holding me and I couldn't help myself.

"I said let me go." My eyes flashed black and Tyler went flying back away from me. He crashed into a coffee table that was left at the end of the hallway and I heard the sound of whispers, followed by yelling. I couldn't stay there anymore and retreated into my bedroom where Cappie had just put Connor down for a nap.

"What was that crash?" Cappie asked, getting up from the bed and walking over to me. "Why are you crying, what happened?"

"I left the others to be alone and Tyler followed me and then kissed me and then I yelled at him and pushed him into a table." I summed up quickly. "I think it broke."

"You pushed him into a table and it broke?" Cappie asked.

"I think so. I kinda took off when everyone started running toward the noise." I said, burying my head in his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me and kiss the top of my head.

"Calm down Decorus." Cappie whispered softly.

"Cappie, he fuckin kissed me _while _his pregnant girlfriend was in the other room." I cried. "How could he do that?!"

"Because he's stupid and he finally realized he doesn't have you anymore." Cappie told me. "Now you need to just calm down." I nodded into his chest and started to breathe calmly when there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Brooke." Came the answer. I pulled away from Cappie and opened the door. "What happened?" Brooke asked as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I needed to get out of the room. Tyler followed after me and kissed me. I got mad and pushed him into the table." I summed up.

"Pushed him into it?" Brooke asked. "It's completely demolished like you hit him with a car into the damn thing."

"Well then apparently I'm stronger than I thought, alright!" I yelled angrily, forgetting that Connor was sleeping. I turned back to look at him and watched him squint but go back to sleep almost instantly.

"Hales, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry." Brooke said as she wrapped me in a hug. "Tyler just realized that your back and he screwed up."

"That's what Cappie said." I gave a weak laugh.

"Well Cap's smarter than he looks." Brooke told me.

"Hey, I look very smart, thank you very much." Cappie said, making me laugh again.

"Whatever you say Cappie." Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"Where's Reid?" I asked.

"Waiting outside the door by now." She told me. "He wanted to come in too but figured you would want to talk to me first."

"Yeah I did but I think now I gotta talk to him." I said as I walked out of my room, finding Reid waiting right beside the door.

"What happened? You alright?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. Can we talk in your room?" I asked him.

"Sure." He nodded. We walked across the hall and into his room, closing the door behind us. I stood in the middle of the room and sighed.

"I Used on him." I told him.

"I kinda figured that much." Reid said, turning me so I was facing him. "Why did you Use on him?"

"He kissed me." I said softly.

"Kissed you?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, said 'I love you, I made a mistake' and then he kissed me." I went on "I pushed him away and tried to get away but he took hold of my arm." I ran a shaky hand through my hair before finishing. "I remembered all the times dad hurt me and got a mild flashback and it was an accident, I didn't mean to Use."

"It's okay Hales." Reid said, hugging me. "He messed up and you reacted naturally."

"But I broke the table. I Used on him while Brooke and Julie were in the house." I told him.

"I've been meaning to tell Brooke for a while anyway." Reid said, kissing the top of my head. "You think we should tell her now since it's the perfect time?"

"Su-sure." I nodded. He walked out of the room and a few seconds later returned with Brooke.

"What's up guys?" She asked, looking around.

"We kinda need to tell you something." Reid told her.

"Is this gonna be bad?" Brooke asked.

"A little." I told her, looking down. "You know how I said I pushed Tyler into that table."

"Yeah." Brooke nodded.

"Well I didn't push him really." I said.

"Then what did you do?" She asked.

"Brooke, sweets, you know the stories about us? The other sons too." Reid asked.

"The ones about the Witch Trials?" Brooke asked.

"They're not completely myths." I told her.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"You're my girl right? Best friends till we die?" I asked.

"Of course. Ho's over Bro's" Brooke said as we pinky promised like we used to when we were younger.

"Okay." Reid and I both looked down and when we looked up, our natural Garwin ice blue eyes were replaced by blackness.

"Oh my god." Brooke said, covering her mouth with her hand. "Your eyes…"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's the power."

"We get it when we're thirteen." Reid explained.

"That's why I was out sick for that week." I went on. "I took it harder than everyone else."

"The power is addictive. The more you use it, the more you want to use it and want more of it." Reid continued.

"Chase was one of us." said, looking down. "He was the long lost family you can say. He didn't have anyone to explain the power to him so he became addicted and died because of it."

"That week after Hales left when we broke up, I Used a lot. I broke up with you because I didn't want you to find out what we were yet." Reid finished.

"And me breaking the table was a response to bad memories." I explained. Brooke was quiet for a minute, I was scared that this big secret broke our friendship now.

"So what can you do?" Brooke finally asked.

"Pretty much anything." I told her.

"The coolest thing we ever did though was drive off a cliff to outrun the cops." Reid said with a laugh.

"I am so mad I missed that." I said with a pout.

"You shouldn't have gotten into the car with Sarah and Kate." Reid said. "You knew we'd have some fun with it."

"Well yeah but I didn't expect cliff diving." I told him.

"Next time we go, I'll let ya know." Reid promised.

"Yay!" I smiled.

"No Cliff diving." Brooke said, pointing a finger at Reid. "My child is going to know its father."

"His father." Reid said.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed for like ever that the descendents are guys?" I asked her. "I'm the only exception."

"You feel so special." Reid said.

"I am special." I told him. Reid just rolled his eyes.

"So that's your big secret?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Reid nodded.

"I wanted to tell you when we were younger but all the older Covenant members said no, only the spouses can know." I started. "And I love ya girl, but not that much."

"At least I know now." Brooke said, hugging me.

"Hey, where's my love?" Reid asked. Brooke and I both rolled our eyes before Brooke embraced him and give him a kiss.

"Okay, before it gets really icky in here, I'm gonna go back to my room." I told them before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind me. I walked across the hall into my room to find Cappie playing with a now awake Connor.

"He woke up about two minutes after you left." Cappie told me. "Say hi to mommy Connor."

"Ma." Connor said with a smile. I just smiled back and joined Cappie and Connor on the bed.

"Hey little guy." I said tickling his tummy. He giggled which in turn cause Cappie and I to laugh too.

"So you remember your offer Cappie?" I asked him.

"About you being my girlfriend?" Cappie asked.

"I'd like to accept it if you still want me." I told him, biting my lip.

"Of course I still want my Decorus." Cappie said. We both smiled and Cappie leaned in, bringing our lips together again.

* * *

**So don't kill me please, I felt so loved after the last chapter. 16 Reviews. God damn. lol**

**Yeah, this is all leading up to bigger better things so please don't shank me. I love being shank free :)**

**Review more. Next chapter will Be Pogue and Kate's wedding. yay**


	27. Kate and Pogue's Wedding

The day after Cappie and I started going out, I called Heath and asked him to watch after Chase for another week because of the wedding. He agreed, saying that he really took a liking to Chase and would dog sit as long as I needed him to. I thought that it was really cute how much Heath and Chase were getting along, especially since Chase had pretty much hated everyone.

Cappie had steered clear of Ty because after I told Cappie what had happened, he promised that he would beat the shit out of him for me. I told him not to start anything because I didn't want everyone to hate Cappie for fighting with 'a son.'

Kate had taken us all out dress shopping while the guys watched the kids. Sarah wasn't really that picky with what we wore but Kate promised to keep our promise of no yellow, no pink, and absolutely no plaid anything. We had fun trying on all the different dresses but we finally came to a decision that we could all live with, an ice blue halter satin ball gown with side runching and an overlaying skirt. Kate also picked herself out a beautiful white strapless gown that made the three of us 'aw' at.

The morning of the wedding, the girls were getting ready at my house while the guys were getting ready at Caleb's. Cappie of course stayed with me because even though the guys did take a liking to him, I didn't like not being able to control his and Tyler's time together. He watched Connor for me while we all ran around the mansion getting ready for the day's events.

"I can't do this." Kate told us as we worked on her make-up.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" I asked, "You've loved Pogue since forever."

"I mean, getting married. So soon." Kate said.

"You've been married to him since sixth grade." Brooke said.

"I never did understand why you didn't just go out with him then." I told her as Brooke and I started working on her hair.

"Because I wasn't sure." Kate told me.

"Yeah and now you are because you are marrying this boy today." Sarah said.

"Yeah, we did not buy these dresses for nothing." Brooke told her.

"And you did not buy that gown for nothing." I said, pointing to the dress that was hanging on the door. Kate smiled and nodded as we finished with her hair. She slipped on the dress and smiled to herself in the mirror.

"Today I'm going to be Mrs. Pogue Parry." Kate said to the mirror. Sarah, Brooke and I smiled at her now confident appearance.

"You look beautiful Kate." I told her. Her smile just widened.

Sarah, Brooke, and I finished up with our make-up and hair before putting on our bridesmaid dresses. We all did a once over of ourselves and smiled.

"Male about to enter female territory." Cappie said as he softly knocked on the door.

"You can come in Cap." I told him, rolling my eyes. The door opened, revealing Cappie who was dressed in a black tux with a black satin shirt.

"You four look lovely. The most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life." Cappie told us, making our smiles widen. "In fact, I believe that I must've died because you must be…"

"Don't push it Cappie." I said, walking over to him and giving him a soft kiss.

"Your ride is waiting downstairs Mrs. Parry." Cappie said as he turned to bow at Kate.

"Thank you Cappie." Kate said, smiling over at him.

"Where's Con?" I asked him.

"Your aunt Janice has him." Cappie told me. "She just picked him up. Your mom is about to leave for the Chapel, she's waiting for me."

"Thanks for watching him while we got Ready Cap." I said, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"You don't have to thank me, I love watching the little tyke." Cappie said.

"We should get going." Sarah said as Kate took a deep breath in.

"Yeah, we should." Kate agreed. The five of us walked downstairs where my mother was waiting.

"You all look so beautiful." My mother said with a smile and tears in her eyes. Kate, Brooke, and Sarah had all become her other daughters.

"Even me Jessica?" Cappie asked, making me roll my eyes.

"You look very handsome Cappie." My mother told him.

"But beautiful sounds prettier." Cappie said. This time, everyone rolled their eyes.

"You two should get to driving." I said, pushing him down the stairs.

"Well Mrs. Garwin, are you ready?" Cappie asked, holding out his arm for her.

"Yes I am Cappie." My mother said taking his offered arm and walking out of the house.

"I don't know why I put up with him." I said sighing.

"Because he is sweet." Sarah said.

"And fun." Brooke added.

"And gorgeous." Kate added with a smirk. None of us could help but laugh at Kate's statement as we walked out of the house with flowers in hand. The photographer showed up a little while earlier and now we took pictures outside of my house and in front of the limo for a few minutes before we got in and drove to the chapel in Boston. The entire ride there we joked around, trying to lighten the mood for Kate who looked very nervous. We talked about the old days when we were younger when we were single and when we all went to the movies for the first time together. Kate had seen about three boys instantly that she liked and by the end of the night, Kate, Brooke and I had each paired off with one of them.

"Dude it was so not fair." Kate complained.

"What, you got the hottest one." Brooke said.

"Yeah but he was a dud." Kate told us. "See, Hales got the good guy."

"He tried getting in my pants the whole time." I told them. "Brooke got Mr. Perfect."

"He couldn't kiss to save his life." Brooke spoke up and we all burst into laughter. The car came to a stop and the driver got out and opened our door. When we got out, I looked up at the most amazing chapel that I had ever seen.

"This place is beautiful Kate." I told her as we walked inside. Everyone was in the main room and Kate, Sarah, Brooke and I waited in the adjoining room for Kate's mother to get us.

"It is." Brooke said as she looked around.

"We're ready girls." Kate's mother told us before walking back in.

"Haley, I'm so sorry in advance for the match up." Kate told me. She had told me the night before that I would be paired up with Tyler.

"It's alright Kate. I'll be fine." I promised her.

"And I'm sorry too but chances are you'll be with him at ours too." Sarah told me.

"Ditto." Brooke added.

"You guys, I'll be fine. Promise." I promised again as the music in the other room started up. We all took a deep breath and Brooke walked out first. I followed right after her and looked around the room the was filled with Pogue's and Kate's family. I looked up at all the guys and smiled, they all looked so handsome. They were wearing black tuxes, white silk button up shirts, and ice blue vests underneath. I was surprised to see my best friends, my brothers since birth, cleaned up so nicely. As I got to the front, I noticed Pogue looking at me with a smile.

"You clean up nicely Pogues." I gave him a little wink and we both laughed as Sarah came to stand right beside me. We turned to the back of the room as Kate walked in. She looked nervous at first but once her eyes met Pogue's, she was all smiles. She stepped up right beside him and handed Sarah her flowers as she and Pogue said their vows. I couldn't help but notice that when the usher talked about love, Tyler's eyes met mine on more than one occasion. I always looked away and instead met Cappie's gaze.

"You may now kiss the bride." Everyone clapped as Kate and Pogue kissed for the first time as a married couple. It was hard to clap with the flowers in my hand and found it difficult but still managed. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Cappie had been laughing at me the whole time though. Pogue and Kate walked down the aisle together with Sarah and Caleb following right after. I sighed as Tyler and I came up beside each other, Tyler held his arm out and I took it as we walked down the aisle together. It felt weird being this close to him, considering the last time we touched, I Used on him and sent him into a table. We walked into the little room again and once we were out of sight, we broke apart. Reid and Brooke joined us two seconds later.

"That suit looks nice on you Re." I told him. "Makes you look grown up."

"You look ok too Hale." Reid said. I rolled my eyes at his compliment.

"So what's next?" Brooke asked.

"Pictures." Pogue answered.

"Lots of them." Kate said happily. Reid and I rolled our eyes at her happiness at the thought of a lot of pictures. As everyone started to exit the chapel, I walked back in with the rest of the group. The photographer popped up out of nowhere and started posing us around. The most awkward poses were when Ty and I were supposed to look happy, as though we couldn't get close enough to each other. The only thing that kept me smiling was Cappie who was making faces behind the photographers back.

"Okay, can we go to the reception yet?" I asked, looking over at Pogue with a pout. "I feel like drinking."

"I second that." Cappie said as he joined us.

"So not fair." Brooke pouted. I just laughed at her.

"Hey, I had to go through it. You'll live." I told her. Brooke stuck her tongue out at me which caused me to roll my eyes.

"I guess it's time we go though." Pogue agreed.

"Yeah. We can get more pictures there." the rest of us groaned at Kate's statement. We walked out of the church and everyone started clapping at Kate and Pogue who were both leading the group.

"I'll see you at the reception hall." I said, leaning up and kissing him.

"Yeah, see you there." Cappie nodded as he got into the car with my mother and drove off. I moved to get into the limo and noticed that Julie had caught up with Tyler. Even from my spot, I could see that his smile was forced. I wondered if Julie could sense that too. I shrugged it off as I got into the limo and sat near the bar with Reid just to my left. A second later, Tyler joined me on my right.

"Anyone else want a drink?" I asked as I reached into the bar. Pogue and Kate got in and slammed the door.

"Before you do that." Pogue started, rolling his eyes. He brought out a bottle of champagne and eight glasses, putting only a small amount in Brooke's glass.

"To Pogue and Kate." I proudly announced. "The first of our group to finally get married." we raised our glasses before drinking it down. Once my glass was gone, I went back to the bar and pulled out a small bottle of Bacardi.

"Don't you think you should slow down Hales?" Caleb asked, reaching for my bottle.

"I'm fine Cay." I told him. "Besides, it's just one little bottle."

"Yeah, but if I remember correctly, those things pack a punch." Kate said.

"Especially for us who don't have those awesome powers." Brooke said.

"Well I do so I'll be fine." I promised as I quickly emptied the bottle. I coughed a little as I put the now empty bottle in the small garbage in the bar.

"You alright Hales?" Tyler asked me.

"I'm fine." I told him, looking away.

When we got to the reception hall, I practically jumped out of the car and into the small waiting room.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Parry I presume." The front man asked. Kate and Pogue nodded happily. "You and your party will be entering down the stairs so if you will follow me." The man led us up a big staircase and into another room with another staircase leading into a grand room with about two hundred seats, and at the head of the room was a huge table with eight seats. "Are you all ready?"

"Yes we are." Kate nodded as the man went downstairs with a microphone. He told everyone to take their seats and began introducing the entire wedding party.

"Mr. Reid Garwin and his date Ms. Brooke Chambers." Reid and Brooke walked down the stairs and stood to the side.

"Mr. Tyler Simms and his date Ms. Haley Garwin." I took Tyler's arm like I had before and walked down the stairs, careful not to trip in the gown. When we reached the bottom, I broke away as soon as I could and joined my brother and Brooke where they were standing off to the side.

"Mr. Caleb Danvers and his date Ms. Sarah Wenham." I watched Sarah and Caleb walk down together. Both of them were smiling happily as they descended and joined us.

"And now I present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Pogue Parry." Everyone started clapping again as Pogue and Kate descended down the stairs. They looked so happy together, Pogue's smile couldn't get any wider and Kate was really glowing. Once they reached the bottom, they stopped for pictures for a little while before heading up to the head table, the rest of us following. I took my seat between Sarah and Brooke as the food was brought out. I looked down at the table right in front of me where my mother and Cappie were sitting, eating dinner as well. I turned my head and found Tyler's parents eating dinner with Julie. They didn't look too happy with the match up but I knew they wouldn't say anything.

"This is not fair." Brooke muttered under her breath.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm so far away from Reid." She told me, making me roll my eyes.

"You're already pregnant, I don't think this will kill you." I said, making her pout.

"So how are you and Cappie doing?" Brooke asked me.

"Hey, I wanna know." Sarah said, turning to us.

"What are we talking about?" Kate asked, turning to us as well.

"Haley's new relationship." Sarah said.

"Oh, I so wanna know this." Kate said, scooting closer.

"There's not much to tell." I said, looking down at my plate.

"Liar." They all accused.

"Okay so we've been best friends for months so we talk to each other about everything and we were always together. The only difference is that there are kisses involved now." I told them with a small blush.

"So you two haven't done any extra curricular activities?" Kate pressed, making me blush.

"Well no. I mean, not yet I guess." I said, looking up. I met Cappie's eyes for a second and I could tell he knew what we were talking about.

"Not yet?" Sarah asked.

"So that means you're planning on it." Brooke said with a smile.

"Shut up." I said, looking down again.

"You better be careful though." Sarah told me.

"Yeah, you can't keep pushing out babies…"

"Brooke." I said, lightly hitting her arm to shut her up and then whispered low enough so only the four of us could hear. "I don't even know if I can have any more."

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Every generation produces one. The oldest son." I explained. "I'm the only extra to be born and seeing as Reid and I are twins, it's not like my dad produced us at two different times."

"Oh." they all said and looked down.

"See, you can all have more if you leave the guys. I can't have any more no matter how many guys I'm with."

"I'm sorry Hale." Brooke said, hugging me. Sarah soon followed and even Kate got up to be apart of the hug.

"Guys, I'm fine." I promised. "I mean, I have Connor. That's all I need anyway." We stayed like that for a few more seconds before breaking away and going back to dinner. I wasn't really hungry so I didn't finish mine. Cappie noticed and questioned with my eyes, I just shook my head. The guy from earlier came by and handed both Sarah and Caleb microphones. Sarah decided to go first and stood up.

"I first met Kate last year. We were assigned roommates at Spenser and I think that that was the best thing to ever happen to me. She instantly became my best friend who I could tell everything to." Sarah went on a little longer, I smiled at the stories she told about Kate. I was shocked I didn't know half of them but that was around my Chase mourning period.

"Pogue's like my little brother." Caleb said with a smile. "He's also my best friend. When he had a problem, I was the person he came to and vice versa. I remember most of his problems centered around Kate. 'Caleb, what should I get her?' 'Caleb, where should I take her' and my favorite one 'Caleb, what ring should I get her.'" everyone laughed and Pogue just rolled his eyes while Caleb went on, telling a few choice stories of their little power adventures, making sure to keep out the power part. Next, I was handed Sarah's microphone and Tyler was given Caleb's. We both stood up and I took a deep breath.

"I've known both Kate and Pogue for far too long." I started, earning a laugh. "I've known Pogue since birth and Kate since sixth grade and since they met, I've been waiting for them to just get married." I took another breath before continuing. "It was funny being in my position because I was close to both of them, so before they started going out, they both tried to get information on each other. I would go to the movies with Kate and later that night when I got home, Pogue would come over." I made my voice deeper. "What did she say about me? Did she ask anything? Does she like me?" Everyone started laughing.

"That was said in private." Pogue told me.

"Yeah, and now it was said in public." I told him. "Anyway, on the other side, when I would hang out with Pogue and the rest of the guys for a day, when I got home, I'd have Kate on the phone." This time, I made my voice higher and more bubbly. "What did he say about me? Does he think that I'm pretty? Have you talked to him about me? Tell him to ask me out. He's so gorgeous. I love his abs, I just want to…"

"Haley!" Kate yelled, cutting me off and getting up, covering my mouth with her hand. Everyone started bursting into laughter.

"Hey, I was listening to that." Pogue complained.

"Yeah, let Hale continue." Caleb said with a smirk.

"You finish that thought Haley Rebecca Garwin and I will make sure they never find your body." Kate told me.

"Spoil my fun." I complained with a pout. "Anyway, I've known these two for far too long and I am happy that they finally decided to be the first of our group to get married. I love you both." Kate smiled, still grateful that I didn't finish my first thought and hugged me.

"Love you too Haley." Kate told me. When she pulled away, I was hugged by Pogue.

"Love you Hales." Pogue said, kissing my cheek. When he pulled away, he smirked. "And I still wanna know what she wants to do."

"Oh, I'm sure she's done that already." I said with a smirk. From Kate's blush, I knew I was right. I took a seat and turned to Tyler who gave his own speech. He told stories that involved the three of us and he would always meet my eyes, begging me to remember the fun we had. I would just look away and turn to Cappie who was laughing along with everyone else. After Tyler's speech, Brooke and Reid both gave their own. I laughed hard at Reid's, Pogue looked like he wanted to kill him and Kate looked just short of chasing him out of the room.

"Now." The man started. "It is time for the newly weds to share their first dance together as a married couple." Pogue and Kate walked over to the dance floor and started dancing as With You by Chris Brown started playing.

"Damnit." I muttered under my breath.

"Haha." Brooke smirked and laughed.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Pay it." I muttered angrily under my breath as I took a twenty out of my purse and slipped it into Brooke's waiting hand.

"You made a bet on the song?" Sarah asked.

"I thought they'd pick something a little more rock-love song." I said, crossing my arms. "Only Brooke would think that they'd pick Chris Brown."

"That's because Kate told me she loved this song while you were gone." Brooke said with a satisfied smile. We all stopped talking as we watched Pogue and Kate dance around, laughing and smiling.

"Now can we get the entire wedding party out here." The man said again. I sighed as I got up and met up with Tyler on the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him tense as he put his hands on my hips. The song changed to When the Stars go Blue by Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz as Tyler and I started swaying to the music.

"Those hands better not slip anywhere." I warned him.

"Can't we come to a truce Haley?" Tyler asked me.

"Let's see, I'm gone for two weeks, you fuck a girl who looks _just _like me Ty and get her pregnant." I knew there was hurt in my eyes and I could see it in his too. "Then while she's in the same house as me, you kiss me like nothing's happened."

"Hey, you didn't seem to have a problem with it." Tyler shot back.

"I pushed you away, didn't I?" I asked.

"After giving me tongue like old times." Tyler told me.

"You know the _only _reason I'm not gonna punch you right now is because I will not ruin Kate and Pogue's wedding." I told him, my voice dangerously low.

"Why can't we be together Hales? Give me a reason." Tyler said.

"Julie. And your unborn son, heir to the Simms power." I told him. "There's two reasons right there."

"Haley…" Tyler started.

"Oh look, song's over." I told him, pulling away from him. "You should go talk to the mother of your unborn child." With that, I walked off the dance floor and over to Cappie and my mother.

"You alright?" Cappie asked me, brushing my hair back.

"Yeah." I nodded, leaning forward and kissing him. I looked up and watched as Tyler made his way over to his table where Julie and his parents were seated. "That was just kinda weird for me."

"Well now you're with me." Cappie said as he pulled me into his lap.

"I thin I'll go talk to Mr. Parry." My mother said, getting up and walking over to Pogue's father who was standing with his wife.

"Do you wanna dance?" I asked him.

"But it's just so great right here." Cappie told me as he placed another soft kiss to my lips.

"Courtesy of Mr. Reid Garwin." We broke apart as a man came by with two shots of what looked like tequila. I looked up at my brother and saw him smile as Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, and Tyler all received one as well. I took my shot and raised it along with the others as we all downed the contents together. I coughed a little at the strong taste but soon recovered.

"Maybe you should take it easy Decorus." Cappie told me.

"I'm just fine Cap." I promised him, giving him another soft kiss. "Now, let's dance." I pulled him up just as In Love with a Girl by Gavin DeGraw started. Cappie and I both swayed to the music, sneaking small kisses every now and then. We danced a lot the rest of the night, switching partners every now and then when I danced with one of the other guys.

"He's seems like a good guy." Pogue told me while we danced to Nine in the Afternoon.

"He is. He's seriously my best friend I can talk to him about anything." I said, smiling at Cappie who was dancing with Kate.

"Good for you." Pogue said sincerely.

"Congrats on getting married." I told him with a smile. "But if I remember correctly, I had you first."

"Ah yes." Pogue said, remembering that day. "That was a pretty great kiss."

"Yeah and I've gotten better and better every time." I said, giving him a small wink before we both burst out laughing. When a new song came on, I was stolen away from Pogue by Caleb and then we started dancing to Generation by Simple Plan.

"I'm happy you found someone else Haley." Caleb told me.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him.

"He seems perfect for you. You need some fun in your life." Caleb told me.

"Yeah, he's my big kid." I smiled as I watched Cappie dance with Sarah now.

"So you'll still be here for mine and Sarah's wedding, right?" Caleb asked me.

"Well I need to go back to school." I told him and at his frown, I continued "But I'll keep in touch this time and I'll be back for the wedding."

"Good." He smiled down at me and kissed my cheek.

"But I thought we were planning on getting married." I told him with a smirk.

"Oh you remember that?" Caleb asked. I just nodded. "Well, I hope you understand."

"Yeah, I do." I nodded. "I'm glad you found Sarah. She's perfect for you."

"Yeah, she is." Caleb smiled.

"Mine now." Cappie said as he stole me away. He led me back to the table and sat down, pulling me into his lap again.

"Hey you." I said, smiling down at him and bringing our lips together.

"When should we head out?" Cappie asked. I looked around and saw that pretty much everyone was gone.

"Uh, we can go now if you want." I told him.

"If you want to stay, I have no problem." Cappie said.

"Nah, I'm kinda beat anyway." I looked down at my watch and noticed that it was quarter to one in the morning. "Let's go." I got up off his lap and walked over to where Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Caleb, Brooke and Reid were dancing.

"We're gonna head home." I told them.

"See you tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"Actually, we got a plane to catch tomorrow." I told them. "Need to get back to school."

"I'm gonna miss you." Brooke said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Miss ya too Brookie." I told her. Once I hugged everyone else and promised I'd be back for Sarah and Caleb's Christmas wedding, Cappie and I left. I glanced back at Tyler and found that he was watching me leave sadly. Cappie and I got into the rented car and drove back to my house where my Aunt was sitting in the living room.

"Connor's asleep." She told me.

"Thank you Aunt Janice." I smiled, giving her a hug.

"No problem Haley." She said. "Now you two should head up to bed."

"We're going." I told her with a laugh. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Haley. Goodnight Cappie." She said with a smile.

"Goodnight ma'am." With that, we both went upstairs to get a few hours of sleep. The next morning, we were back at Cyprus-Rhodes with a lot of homework to catch up on.

* * *

**So yeah, tried to hurry this up at the end mostly because I started to get a cramp in my hand from typing so fast. lol. Next chapter will more than likely be Sarah and Caleb's wedding just so i can get everything on the schedule I want it to be. There might be some mistakes cuz I tried to hurry this up so i can go swimming lol. **

**Also, I am currently writing a new story but I will not be posting it until I have like 5 chapters done. Anyway, it's gonna be a covenant fic but I was thinking of making it the next generation of the covenant like Reid's son and Caleb's son and so on. What do you think?**


	28. Caleb and Sarah's Wedding

Things went back to normal when Cappie and I returned to school. I yelled at Evan for giving me a mini heart attack and then calmed down, telling him that I was just scared but I thanked him for making me go back home. Heath stayed over at the apartment a lot and Chase was happy now that I was back with Connor.

I got caught up in all my classes and by the time Sarah and Caleb's Christmas wedding came around, I was ready to go back. Heath told me he'd still watch after Chase for me and when I asked if he was going home, he just said that his parents were not going to be home. I nodded, hugged him, and left with Cappie and Connor.

The flight didn't take very long and when we walked out of the airport, my brother and best friend were waiting for me.

"About damn time." Reid said with a smirk.

"Bite me." I stuck my tongue out at him and hugged Brooke. When I pulled back, I examined the small baby bump she had gotten.

"Oh wow Brookie, you're getting big." I told her.

"I am not." Brooke said pouting.

"You're still as beautiful as ever." Reid said as he pulled Brooke back to him and kissed her temple. Brooke smiled and leaned back into him.

"Okay, I'm sick now. Can we go home?" I asked. Reid groaned as Brooke pulled away and got into the passenger seat. Cappie threw our bags into the trunk and then helped me buckle Connor into the seat as Reid drove away.

"So I saw the dresses that Sarah got for us." I spoke up. "I so approve." Sarah had sent me pictures of the dress she picked out for me, an emerald green haltercrinkle chiffon with ruched bodice and cascade front.

"Yeah, we're sure we got your size." Brooke said, turning around in her seat to look at me. By the look on her face, I knew she meant that the once I tried it on, if it was too big I could Use to make it my size.

"Alright, good because we don't have time to alter it." I said with a nod. We arrived at the Garwin house and Brooke took Connor while Cappie and Reid got the bags. They carried them upstairs while Brooke and I retreated into the living room with Connor.

"He's really getting big." Brooke told me as Connor sat up by himself and reached for a toy.

"Yeah, I know. It's starting to scare me a little." I told her honestly. It was scaring me how quick my son was growing up, he was already eight months old. Soon he was going to get his powers and I would have to tell him the truth about his father.

"I can't wait until my little boy is born." Brooke said, placing her hands on her stomach. "Three more months to go."

"I'm so gonna be here when he's born." I said, hugging her.

"You know." Brooke said as we pulled apart. "Julie's due next month."

"That's good for her." I said, showing no hurt.

"I didn't know if you wanted to be there or not." Brooke said.

"Why would I want to be?" I asked. "I mean, Tyler is mad at me and I'm sure Julie doesn't like me."

"But he's another son." Brooke told me. "According to Reid, it's like tradition to be there."

"Well then I have a month to decide." I said as Reid and Cappie came downstairs.

"It's late." Reid said.

"Connor should probably get to sleep." Cappie said.

"Would you mind putting him down?" I asked him. "I'll be right up."

"Alright." Cappie kissed me and picked up Connor before retreating to my room.

"How's he been?" I asked when Cappie was out of sight.

"He's really being forced to realize that Julie is not you." Reid answered. "Especially since she's due next month."

"Sounds lovely." I rolled my eyes.

"He's been upset since you left on fighting terms." Reid told me.

"Well he shouldn't have kissed me." I told him. "And taunted me about it at the wedding."

"He taunted you about it?" Brooke asked.

"It was nothing." I told her. "I think I'm gonna go to bed though." I got up, hugged them both and walked to my room where Cappie was stripping down into his boxers.

"He asleep that fast?" I asked.

"Yeah, he must've been tired." Cappie told me. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank before crawling into bed beside him. "You alright?" He asked, brushing my hair back.

"I'm fine." I nodded. "Just tired too, I guess."

"This has nothing to do about Tyler's baby?" Cappie asked. I looked up to meet his gaze and watched him sigh. "I overheard you and Brooke talking."

"It's just…" I looked down. "We've had this whole tradition thing since the sixteen hundreds. When a new child is born, all of the families are to be there." I explained as well as I could without giving away our secret. "Since I'm fighting with Ty and I'm sure Julie doesn't like me, I don't know if I want to go."

"Sometimes traditions are meant to be broken." Cappie told me. I was the prime example of that, the only daughter to be born into the covenant. I didn't want to break tradition again but I couldn't be there. "Just relax and get some sleep." I nodded against his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning was very hectic. The guys were again getting ready at Caleb's house and the girls were getting ready at mine. Cappie was waiting downstairs with Connor and my aunt Janice while we all ran around upstairs getting ready. After doing my hair and make-up, I pulled on my dress and found it to almost be perfect, just a little too big in the waist. My eyes flashed black as the dress began to shrink in size around my waist. I looked up at Sarah and smiled as she looked herself over. Her gown had thick straps and small diamonds around her midsection. She looked like an ice princess, especially with the diamonds in her hair. I had helped her with that little part, deciding that I had enough power to spare. We walked downstairs where Aunt Janice, Cappie, and my mother were sitting.

"The Limo just got here." Kate said as the limo driver came up to the door.

"Your limo awaits Ms. Wenham." the man said as he led us outside. We took a few photos before getting in.

"This is so awesome." I smiled as we listened to Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte.

"Yeah, you're getting married to Caleb." Kate said, nudging her.

"That was supposed to be me." I pouted. They all looked at me confused and I told them the story about when I went to hang out with Caleb one day and Pogue and Ty told us to just get married so I told him we were gonna. They just laughed at my story and we started singing again to all the different songs that began playing.

We pulled up to a different Church in Boston, but it wasn't any less beautiful than the one from Kate and Pogue's wedding. We walked inside and met up with Sarah's father who would be walking her down the aisle.

"Sarah, you look beautiful." her father told her with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks." Sarah said, starting to tear as well.

"We're ready for you now." Sarah's mom said before walking back into the other room to take her seat. We all let out a breath and started walking out one by one to meet up with the guys. Just like at Kate's wedding, all the guys had vests matching our dresses.

"You look so very presentable Caleb." I said with a smile as Kate and Sarah walked down. I stood there smiling as Caleb and Sarah recited their wedding vows, Caleb with his ever present Caleb smile firmly in place. When the usher told Caleb to kiss the bride, he did so willingly, kissing Sarah with more passion than I'd ever seen him do so before. Caleb and Sarah walked down the aisle, followed by Kate and Pogue, then Tyler and me. I felt very wrong touching him again but I knew that once I got down the aisle, there would be a few pictures taken, the limo ride, the introduction, dance and then I wouldn't have to touch him the rest of the night. Once I was down the aisle, I broke away and stood close to Brooke who had her hand placed over her stomach.

"You couldn't get married before I had this?" Brooke complained.

"Sorry Brookes." Sarah said, giving a small frown. As everyone emptied out of the church, we all went back in to take pictures. Cappie stayed behind the camera man again, finding that I needed him to keep me smiling. He made funny faces and gestures toward the photographer that make me crack up every time.

"You seem to be very happy Haley." the photographer told me.

"Yeah. I'm just happy my Cay got married." I said through laughs. Cappie was still making faces the whole time. Once we were done, we all went back to the limo and Cappie popped the champagne like Pogue had those months before, this time Brooke didn't get any. We sang along to the radio all the way to the reception hall, laughing as we told small stories in between.

The reception hall was beautiful, it was smaller than Kate and Pogue's, only seating about one hundred people and there was a big chandelier above the dance floor.

"You guys picked a wonderful place." I told them as we walked into another room so we could make our entrance just like had Pogue and Kate's wedding. A man who introduced himself as Jacob told us to wait for cues before walking out into the grand room. Jacob told everyone to take their seats before calling us out again. I took Tyler's arm and walked out into the room with him while everyone around us smiled. I wished that I could be as happy as they were. When Sarah and Caleb walked into the room, everyone started clapping and cheering as they both smiled and blushed. We settled down at the table and started with dinner. Again I was happy that Cappie was seated at the table right in front of me. He talked with my mother during the meal while I talked to Brooke and Kate.

"So have you and Cappie done anything yet?" Kate questioned with a smirk.

"Shut up." I said, lightly pushing her. "But no, we haven't."

"Why not?" Brooke and Kate both asked.

"Because Connor's in my room and that would just be weird."_ 'Not to mention Chase.'_ I said the last part to myself.

"Then ask someone to watch him for a night." Brooke said.

"I can't. I mean, I'm kinda scared to keep him away for too long, especially when I'm at school." I started. "He's the only thing from home that I have left when I'm there."

"But for one night Hales." Kate said.

"I know you need some lovin." Brooke said nudging me. The three of us started laughing at that. After dinner, Kate and Pogue made their speeches about Caleb and Sarah. They were both short and full of mild laughter. When I was handed the microphone, I smiled evilly.

"I've known Cay since birth and Sarah since she transferred here last year." I started. "Both of them have been very close to my hearts and I have so much dirt on them, I could probably write a more popular series that J.K. Rowling." That one got a laugh. "When Sarah first came out here, you could tell that she and Caleb were meant to be. They just seemed to click automatically and Kate and I were already planning their wedding." more laughter. "And I remember when Caleb and I were just about seven…" Caleb groaned, and looked down, shaking his head. "Oh, you knew I'd be telling this on your wedding day so I don't wanna hear it." I took a breath before continuing. "I went over to his house to watch television with the others, but Reid had to stay behind and clean his room."

"It was clean!" Reid yelled from the other side of the table, making me laugh.

"I walked into the living room and hugged both Pogue and Tyler and as I went to sit down next to them on the floor, Caleb pulled me down to the couch with him. He told me he wanted to sit by me. I laughed and hugged him, telling him that I loved him when Pogue said…" I continued.

"If you love him so much, why don't you marry him?" Pogue filled in with a smirk.

"And so I told him that Caleb and I were now married and when Caleb gave me that 'ew, cooties' look and told me we were too young, I told him that we would get married when we got really old, like…" I paused for a moment.

"Ten." Caleb filled in.

"But we didn't get married, Sarah stole my Cay's heart." I said sadly, adding a sigh at the end. Everyone laughed and clapped.

"Caleb, you were gonna marry my sister?!" Reid yelled. Apparently, we never really told Reid that story.

"Well, ya see, about that…" Caleb started.

"You were going to marry my baby sister and now even tell me or ask my permission?" Reid asked, standing up.

"Down boy." I said, pointing a finger at him. By now, everyone was laughing at the little show going on.

"But he…" Reid started.

"No buts, now sit down." Reid pouted but took his seat again. Caleb stood up and walked over to me, giving me a warm hug.

"I love you Hales." Caleb told me.

"If you love me so much, why don't you marry me?" I shot back, causing us both to laugh. I sat back down and listened to everyone else gave their speeches. When Reid gave his, he talked about how he should beat Caleb for even thinking about marrying me, and made a move to but Tyler and Pogue stopped him. I rolled my eyes at my brother but in the end, I could see he was joking, trying to make a scene. After all the speeches, Sarah and Caleb made their way over to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's.

"Pay it ho." I said, holding my hand out to Brooke who pouted and pulled out a twenty.

"Damnit." Brooke muttered as she slipped it into my hand.

"You bet on her song?" Kate asked. "How come I wasn't involved in this?"

"Because I didn't want to take a twenty from a newly wed mother." I told her with a smirk as I put the twenty into my purse. I watched with a smile as Caleb and Sarah continued dancing and met Cappie's eye a few times and blushed. They then called out to the entire wedding party and I walked to the dance floor with Tyler and put my arms around his neck as he put his on my waist. The song Far Away by Nickelback started playing and I swore to Caleb in my mind.

"So Julie's having her baby next month." Tyler told me.

"Yeah, I know. Brooke told me." I said dismissively.

"I was hoping you could come out for the birth." Tyler said.

"I'll have to see." I said, looking past him at Cappie who was trying to force smile at my close proximity to Tyler.

"Come on Hales, don't do that." Tyler pleaded.

"I'm sorry Tyler but after what happened…" I started.

"It's tradition Haley. And I'm so sorry about what happened." Tyler told me.

"Well I don't think Princess Julie would want me there." I told him.

"What has Julie done to you?" Tyler asked.

"Besides stealing the man that I loved and giving me dirty looks every chance she gets, nothing." I said bitterly. As it was, behind Tyler Julie was giving me looks while holding onto her stomach.

"She does not give you dirty looks" Tyler defended Julie.

"Yeah she does give me looks Tyler, you should just pay attention some time." I told him.

"Well what about Cappie?" Tyler asked.

"He doesn't give you dirty looks. He's worried about me getting hurt again and he knows about you kissing me." I explained. "He's just scared for me."

"I wouldn't hurt you Hales." Tyler told me.

"Well that's kind of hard to believe considering that you have numerous times." I said.

"And you think that you didn't hurt me?" Tyler asked. "When you left, you don't think that hurt? I didn't know where you were going, if you'd come back. And then when you do, you're with Cappie."

"And you have a five month pregnant girl so I don't want to hear it." I snapped before sighing. "I knew that me being gone would hurt but I thought it would be for the best, so I could clear my head."

"But you didn't even Use Hales." He told me. "We could all feel it, you never Used. We thought you were dead until you showed up."

"I thought it would be better and easier if I disappeared but I came back, didn't I?" I asked.

"A few months too late." Tyler said sadly.

"Well I'm sorry you decided to drink yourself silly, alright." I snapped and then looked down.

"Just please come." Tyler pleaded. "I really want you to be there when Travis is born."

"Travis?" I asked him.

"I picked that one, Julie thought it was nice." Tyler said. "You're the only one who knows the name."

"Wow." I said, looking up at him. He just gave me a sad smile as the song ended.

"Well, time to go back." Tyler said, releasing me. I released him as well and walked over to Cappie, taking the seat that my mother had vacated.

"So what did you guys talk about." Cappie asked.

"He wants me to come back out here for the birth." I told him.

"So are you going to?" He asked.

"Probably, I don't know." I said, looking down. "Tyler wants me there but I know Julie doesn't. I don't know Cap."

"Well you have a month to decide." He told me. I nodded and decided that it was time to dance. I pulled him out of his seat and over to the dance floor where everyone had started dancing to Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. I swayed to the music with Cappie, smiling the whole time.

"Mind if I steal her away?" Caleb asked.

"Not at all." Cappie said, giving me away to Caleb before stealing Sarah. Caleb and I danced to Worlds Away by From First to Last as we discussed our marriage plans from years ago.

"You know, we would've made a great couple." I told him.

"Probably." Caleb shrugged. "But Reid probably would've killed me."

"Nah. He just likes to make a scene." I said, looking over to where Brooke and Reid were dancing.

"Yeah, but didn't seem like he was completely joking." Caleb said.

"That's because Reid don't like you." I said with a laugh.

"That's true." Caleb agreed with a laugh of his own.

"Mine now." Reid said, pulling me away from Caleb when the song changed to Ready, Set, Go by Tokyo Hotel.

"Rude much?" I asked.

"How come I didn't know about your plans?" Reid asked me.

"Because it was a joke and it was Pogue's idea." I said loud enough for Pogue to hear. He turned to me and looked defensive.

"Hey, you were the one who said you loved him." He told me. Kate rolled her eyes and turned Pogue's attention back to her.

"See, his fault." I told him.

"And you didn't tell me. Your own brother." Reid said pouting. I rolled my eyes and lightly hit him so he was dancing again. A man came by with two shot glasses, hanging one to me and one to Reid.

"Not again Re." I told him.

"Hey, it's only Hpnotiq and it's only one shot." Reid said. I looked around and saw Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, Cappie, and Tyler all receive their own and look over at my brother and me. We silently raised our glasses and kicked back the strong liquor.

"God you are so stupid." I told him as the man took our glasses and walked away.

"You know you loved it." Reid said, making me roll my eyes.

"Now that he's had his shot." Brooke started. "Can I have him back?"

"Take him." I said, lightly pushing Reid toward her and found Cappie behind me. We swayed as more and more songs played, I didn't want to leave his arms.

"It's time to go." Cappie whispered. I looked around and found that pretty much everyone was gone and it was two a.m.

"Yeah, I think it is." I said. I walked over to my friends, hugged them all goodbye, gave a small wave to Tyler, and left with Cappie. It didn't take long to get back home but once we did, we went into my room, quickly got changed and fell asleep. We stayed all through Christmas before heading back home.

* * *

**Kind of rushed but I wanted to get this up tonight. Tried to get this up earlier but fanfiction was being mean to me lol And the reason that Tokyo Hotel is in their randomly is because when I was writing that part, the song came on so i was like "ok" And I will write a Chrismas chapter seperate from this story probably next week.**

**Tell me what you think**


	29. Author Note Explination

**Okay so this isn't an update but I wanna let you know why i haven't updated and i promise once you find out the reason, you'll understand.**

**Anyway, this girl who used to be my best friend at the beginning of the year really pushed me to the edge and i couldn't find a way back. I remembered in the middle of May, she told me to kill myself and i was going to but my friend Paul talked me out of it. This time, I just figured hell with it and swallowed a bottle of ibeprofen, took some Doans, and washed it all down with Patron but after a while, i felt weird and called my friend who called me an ambulance. I went into the ER early Sunday morning and a few hours later i was transfered to Hindsdale hospital Pediatric ward and then Monday afternoon i was moved up to the Psych ward until Friday afternoon.**

**I would've updated Friday, just to let you know what was going on but i tried to kill myself right by the computer so it kinda hurts being down here but i knew i couldn't put it off much longer.**

**I will update when i can, I promise, but don't really expect much for about another week**

**Sorry**


	30. Another author note explination

**so I know I haven't updated and I'm letting you all kno i didn't try to kill myself again. My internet got screwed up so I haven't been able to update, but I've updated all my stories so once my internet is fixed, I will be updating everything. Promise**

**Also, I wanna thank all of you for ur support. Everythin has gotten harder what with friends ditching me for the reason i almost killed myself and me trying not to start that crap again, but you guys make me feel better so thank you.**

Karli


	31. Travis Simms

Two weeks into January, I was woken up by the sound of my phone blaring loudly beside my head.

"God damnit." I muttered into my pillow, well, Cappie's pillow. After Caleb and Sarah's wedding, I took Brooke and Kate's advice and asked Heath to stay at my apartment and watch Connor a few nights a week while I stayed at the Kappa Tau house with Cappie. He was silently snoozing beside me but as my phone continued ringing, I could feel him stir.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed that it was still so early.

"Hales." I heard Tyler's voice on the other side.

"What is so important at six in the morning?" I groaned.

"Julie just got to the hospital." Tyler told me. "I really want you to be here. I know you don't like Julie, but you'd love Travis, wouldn't you?"

"Damnit Ty." I muttered. "I'll catch the next flight out."

"Thank you Haley." Tyler said with a sigh; I could feel his smile.

"No problem." I hung up the phone and moved to get out of bed, but Cappie held me around my waist.

"No, warm." Cappie muttered behind me.

"I need to get up." I told him. "Julie's in the hospital, getting ready to have the baby."

"I thought you hated that braud." Cappie said, making me laugh.

"I do hate that braud but I don't hate the newest little member of our little family." I told him. Cappie sighed and released me so I could get dressed quickly while he did the same.

"How long we staying this time?" Cappie asked.

"You can stay here Cap." I told him.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with Tyler." Cappie shook his head. "So how long?"

"Until she gives birth and they announce his name. Probably go out for something to eat after. Then prolly back to my house for a small nap and then back." I shrugged.

"Alright, so one change of clothes." Cappie nodded as he took a small bag and threw two sets of clothes in, just incase Julie had a long labor. I hoped she did.

"I need to pick up Con." I said as we walked out of the Kappa Tau house and got into the Impala. I had Cappie call Heath for me and tell him to get Connor dressed and asked if he could pack up his diaper bag so we could run in, grab him and pretty much run out. I didn't worry about clothes for me since we would be going to Ipswich and probably stop by my house for a while.

When I got to my apartment, I ran inside, grabbed Connor, hugged Heath and thanked him before going back outside and putting Connor in the car. Cappie, Connor, and I waved to Heath as we pulled away and drove to the airport. Cappie called and reserved us tickets so we could run in, get on the plane, and get to the hospital as quickly as possible. I parked the car, grabbed Connor and ran inside while Cappie followed with his and Connor's bags. We grabbed our tickets, went through security and got onto the plane in record time. I was starting to get anxious to see all of them again and see little Travis Simms into the world. I rested my head against Cappie's shoulder while he was currently playing with Connor, making him laugh. I loved how well my two favorite boys got together, Cappie was the perfect guy for me. Once we landed in Ipswich, we got off the plane and walked out of the airport to find Caleb waiting for us.

"Cay!" I said, throwing myself into his arms and hugging him. "I've missed you all so much. How's Stephan? I saw a picture Sarah sent me, he looks just like you."

"He's wonderful Hales. He's getting big so fast." Caleb said before turning to Cappie and shaking his hand.

"So everyone at the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah. Julie's been in labor for about four hours and they expect her to be in labor for a few more hours as well." Caleb said, I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. "Haley Rebecca Garwin, you are evil."

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You wish for that girl to be in all that pain." Caleb said, trying to scold me but it didn't work completely and I could see the small smile on his face.

"I don't wish it, but if it's gonna happen, all the better." I said with a smirk as we all piled into the car and drove to the hospital. The car ride was pretty silent, the only sounds came from Cappie and Connor in the backseat. When we got to the hospital, we all got out and made our way up to the fourth floor which was the labor and delivery floor. Caleb led me over to a room on the far side of the ward and walked inside. Cappie and I followed to find everyone in the room waiting for Julie to have Travis.

"Haley!" Brooke yelled, hugging me tightly.

"I need to breathe Brookes." I told her as I hugged her back.

"Sorry Haley." Brooke said, taking a step back so I could see her baby bump.

"Wow you've gotten big." I said with a smile.

"Well I'll be getting small soon." Brooke said. Before I could say anything else, I was tackled by my brother.

"Dude, again I need to breathe." I told him. Reid didn't listen and hugged me tighter. "I'm serious Re." Reid finally let me go and smiled down at me.

"Sorry, just missed my little pain in the ass." Reid told me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Missed you too ReRe." I said with a small smile.

"God Damnit!" Julie yelled loudly from her spot on the bed.

"You in pain Jules?" I asked with what I hoped was a nice smile.

"What the fuck do you think?!" Julie snapped at me. I just frowned and walked over to where Cappie was standing with Connor in his arms.

"Hey baby." I said, taking Connor out of Cappie's arms and kissing the top of his head. He just giggled. "So where are Stephan and Christopher?"

"My mom is watching them." Caleb told me.

"So I'm guessing that the Parrys and Danvers' are gonna be close in the next generation as they were in this one." I said, referring to the fact that they shared the same birthday.

"You know it." Caleb nodded.

"They're practically twins." Sarah agreed.

"FUCK!" Julie yelled from the bed. I coughed into my hand, trying to contain my laugh. "When is this gonna be over?"

"When the baby is out." I said innocently. Reid and Brooke openly laughed softly while the others in the room tried to cover up laughs.

"I can't wait that long." Julie complained from the bed.

"Kill me." I muttered to Cappie and looked down at Connor. "You wanna see Stephan and Christopher after this."

"Yes." Connor nodded with a little laugh. "Lil brofers."

"Yeah, your little brothers." I agreed.

"Get him out of me!" Julie yelled louder than before. A doctor came in, followed by two nurses and ushered us all out of the room, saying that Julie was ready. We all walked down the hall to the small waiting room, waiting for Julie to bring Travis into the world.

"I feel bad for Ty." I muttered. "I'm sure he's gone deaf by now." As it was, we could still hear Julie from the waiting room.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Pogue asked.

"What was your first clue?" I replied, making everyone laugh.

"Well since she is having Tyler's kid, we all have to get along." Caleb said reasonably.

"But getting along is so not fun." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well we have to." Kate said.

"We can fight first." Brooke said with a smile.

"You will not be fighting Brookie." I told her sternly, "Not while you are carrying my nephew."

"Spoil my fun." Brooke pouted. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh. We sat in there for about ten minutes when I noticed that the screaming had stopped a few minutes ago.

"You think she's done yet?" I asked.

"Probably." Sarah nodded.

"Baby." Connor said, looking up at me.

"Yeah, Uncle Ty had a baby." I smiled down at him.

"Technically it was Julie who had the baby." Cappie said.

"Well there is no way my son is calling her aunt." I told him.

"Point taken." Cappie said, holding his hands up in surrender. We sat there for a few more minutes before a nurse came in and led us back to the room. Julie was laying calmly in bed, Tyler sitting in the chair beside her holding Travis.

"He is so cute." Kate said, looking over at the new child of the Covenant.

"He has your hair Ty." I told him. "And I'm sure he'll have your eyes too."

"Thanks Hales." Tyler said with a smile. I smiled back at him and noticed that I was receiving a glare from Julie.

"So what's his name?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, come on we need to know." Sarah pushed.

"It better not be something poofy like Nigel." Reid threw in, making us all roll our eyes.

"It's not Nigel." Julie assured us.

"It's Travis." Tyler told us. "Travis Keenan Simms."

"Awwww." Kate, Brooke, Sarah and I all cooed at the name and little Travis.

"Well at least it's not as fruity as Nigel." Reid said. I rolled my eyes and kicked back, nailing him in the shin. "Damnit Haley."

"Oops." I said innocently.

"I know that you are all excited to see the new child." The nurse said, walking into the room. "But Julie needs her rest."

"Alright." Cappie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone here just wants to crash." I added.

"My house?" Reid asked.

"Our house." I corrected. Everyone nodded and we said our goodbyes. We left the hospital and Cappie, Connor, and I got into Reid's car to drive back home; Kate, Pogue, Caleb, and Sarah wanted to go check up on Christopher and Stephan first. Once we got back, Cappie, Connor and I walked up to my room and immediately crashed for a few hours.

When I woke up, I found myself alone in my room. I pulled myself out of bed and walked out of my room and down the stairs to find Cappie in the living room with Connor and my mother. Connor had wobbled away from Cappie and was now trying to get to his baby blanket which was on the other side of the couch. It felt weird to see Connor walking now, I still remembered when I was pregnant with him.

"You're turning into a big boy now." Cappie told him with a smile as Connor got his blanket. He turned to look at Cappie and saw me by the door.

"Mama 'wake." Connor said with a smile. Cappie and my mother both turned to look at me.

"Yeah she is." Cappie said as he smiled over at me.

"So where are my brother and my loser?" I asked.

"I resent that." Brooke said walking into the room with a yawn.

"Too bad Prego." I said with a laugh. Brooke pouted and took a seat on the loveseat, Reid sitting down beside her and pulling her over to him.

"Just ignore my sis Brooke. You know she's dumb." Reid said. Brooke just nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, I soooo resent that." I said, crossing my arms.

"Too bad." Brooke mocked me. I just groaned and walked over to the couch, sitting on down on the corner of it, Cappie on the floor by my feet.

"You're not dumb Decorus." Cappie said, nudging my leg with his elbow.

"Thanks Cap." I said with a smile.

"Obviously you don't know my sister very well." Reid said, making me glare at him.

"I know her very well." Cappie said, looking up into my eyes, making me smile and look away.

"About damn time!" Brooke yelled, startling Connor. Reid practically glared at Cappie and my mother looks uncomfortable.

"You did what to my sister?" Reid asked.

"Talked. All we did was talk." Cappie quickly covered up, scared of my brother.

"Bullshit!" Brooke yelled. Reid got off the couch and started for Cappie who dived behind me.

"Reid, leave him alone." I said sternly, standing in front of Cappie.

"What did he do to you Haley?" Reid asked, glaring behind me at Cappie.

"Like you and Brooke never have." I shot back.

"That's different." Reid said.

"How?" I countered. Reid looked at a lose for words. "Exactly."

"Enough." My mother said loudly. "Reid, leave Cappie be." Reid glared at Cappie one more time before walking out of the room.

"Thanks mom." I said with a sigh. She just nodded and got up, going into the kitchen. Brooke had left too, following after my brother.

"Where everyone go?" Connor asked, confused on the floor.

"I don't know babe." I said, picking up Connor and kissing his forehead.

"Hey Hales." Pogue said as he, Kate, Sarah, and Caleb walked in with Stephan and Christopher.

"Hi." I gave a small smile.

"Brofers." Connor said, looking at Stephan and Christopher.

"Yeah that's Stephan." I said, pointing to the small baby in Sarah's arms. "And that's Christopher." I pointed to the baby in Kate's arms.

"Cute babies." Connor smiled.

"Yeah, they are very cute babies." I smiled as well.

"You wanna play with them?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Connor nodded and clapped. We all laughed as I put Connor down while Kate and Sarah put Christopher and Stephan down gentler. They were just sitting up and Connor was talking to them happily and hyperly.

"He really is a little you, Hales." Caleb said, making me smile.

"I know he is. Looks like his father, acts like me." I said sadly. Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked away, not sure how to react.

"What do you want for lunch?" my mother asked walking into the room.

"Pe'n butter an Jelly." Connor said happily.

"That actually sounds good." I said looking up. Everyone else agreed as my mother went back into the kitchen to make the sandwiches.

"Reverting back to childhood?" Brooke asked as she walked back into the room.

"You're never too old for Peanut butter and Jelly." I told her as we all laughed again. My mom came back in a few moments later with the sandwiches and we talked about what I mad missed while we ate. Reid came back in ten minutes later and sat far away from where Cappie and I were sitting.

"So when are we going back?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Whenever Ty calls and says that Julie's done being a bitch." Brooke responded.

"So never?" I asked innocently. Everyone in the room just rolled their eyes as Reid's phone rang. He answered it and we could tell he was talking to Tyler.

"He says they just fed Travis so we can come back as soon as we want." Reid said.

"He probably wants someone else to be there so he doesn't have to suffer with Julie alone." Kate said.

"True, true." Sarah nodded. I smiled and looked down at Connor who was done with his lunch, most of the jelly on his face.

"You ready to go see Travis?" I asked him.

"Baby." Connor said, clapping his jelly filled hands together. We all laughed as I picked him up and carried him into the bathroom to get him cleaned up. Once his face and hands were all cleaned up, I carried him out to the car to meet up with everyone else who were getting ready to leave. I strapped Connor into the car seat and sat beside him as Cappie sat on the other side and Reid took off toward the hospital. Once we got there we were escorted to Julie's new room where she was laying in bed holding onto Travis and Tyler was sitting in a chair beside her, looking down at his new son.

"Hey." Julie said softly as we walked in.

"How're you doing?" Sarah asked, smiling warmly; Sarah always had to be the kind one.

"I'm doing great." Julie told her. "They put me on some medication so I'm better than great."

"Well that's great." Reid said with a laugh. Everyone starting talking and cooing over Travis so I made my way over to Tyler who was still sitting in the armchair but he looked out of it.

"What's wrong daddy?" I asked, sitting on the arm of the chair. Tyler practically jumped and looked up at me.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I said what's wrong. You were like, gone." I told him.

"Oh, I'm just surprised, that's all." Tyler told me. "This all feels like a dream."

"Well it's a good dream." I told him. "I mean, you're a father now. You're the father of a beautiful baby boy."

"Yeah, he is perfect, isn't he?" Tyler said with a small smile as he looked over to his son.

"Absolutely." I agreed. "And you're gonna be a great father." Tyler looked up at me with a bigger smile.

"You sure?" Tyler asked.

"Of course." I nodded. "I mean, you took great care of Con with me."

"He really is beautiful Hales." Tyler told me. "He looks just like his mama."

"He's got more of his dad in him." I shrugged sadly.

"You still miss him?" Tyler asked.

"Everyday." I nodded. "But I miss someone else everyday as well." We looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Brooke interrupted.

"Hales, Connor's fussing." Brooke told me.

"Alright." I nodded and got up, walking over to where Connor was throwing a small tantrum at Reid's feet.

"What's wrong little guy?" I asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Want Da." Connor said.

"Da?" I asked. Connor nodded. It took me a second but I realized who he wanted; Cappie, Connor's "Da."

"Where's Cappie?" I asked, looking around.

"He left. Something about going to get a soda." Caleb told me.

"I'll be right back." I told them before looking at Connor. "I'll go get Da." He nodded as I got up and walked out of the room toward the waiting room where the soda machine was. I found Cappie standing against a wall, his eyes closed and his head thrown back.

"Cap?" I asked softly. Cappie's eyes snapped open as he looked over to where I was standing nervously.

"Decorus." Cappie said back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking small steps over to him.

"Nothing, just needed something to drink." Cappie said, taking a sip from the coke bottle in his hand.

"You sure?" I asked. I knew that there was something was wrong but I found out long ago that Cappie would talk when he was ready.

"I'm sure." Cappie said, wrapping his arms around me when I got closer to him. "So how's the new baby?"

"He's healthy. Very cute, looks just like his dad." I said, laying my head on his chest. "Connor wants you, by the way."

"So he asked for Da?" Cappie asked with a smirk. He liked that Connor thought of him as dad.

"Yeah. Apparently he was driving Reid crazy." I said with a laugh.

"Alright, lets go calm him down." Cappie said, slinging his arm around my shoulder and walking with me back to the room.

"I figure that after we get him to calm down, we can go back to school." I told him.

"You sure you don't want to stay longer?" Cappie asked.

"No, I just wanna get back home." I said. Cappie nodded as we walked back into the room to find Connor sending an evil look at Reid who was trying to pick him up.

"What's wrong lil guy?" Cappie asked. Connor turned to look at Cappie and immediately started for him.

"Da!" Connor said happily as Cappie picked him up.

"Hey guys, we're gonna head back up to school." I told them.

"Already?" Brooke pouted.

"Sorry Brookie. I have a psychology paper due in a few days and I haven't even started it." I said as I hugged her. "Call me when you're about to pop and I'll be back here in an instant."

"You can count on it." Brooke said as she hugged me back. I released her from the hug and hugged everyone else in the room, promising to come back soon. Lastly, I hugged Tyler.

"You're going to be a great father." I assured him again. "I promise."

"Thanks Hales." Tyler said softly. "You're a great mother to Connor."

"Thanks." I said, kissing his cheek and then walking out of the room, Cappie still holding onto Connor. Caleb followed after us to drive us to the airport. I glanced back at Tyler once more as I walked away sadly.


	32. Mixer

It had been a month since Travis was born and Cappie and I had returned to normal life at Cyprus-Rhodes. Connor was starting to fuss up, anxious for his first birthday which was two months away. He also wanted to go back to Ipswich to see Christopher and Stephan and Travis, but I promised I wouldn't go back until Brooke was ready to have her son. I needed to focus on school if I wanted to pass.

"Cappie, give me my shirt back." I whispered harshly as I scrambled around his room trying to find all of my clothes. I had spent the night and now I was late from picking up Connor to take him to the babysitter's house so I could get to class.

"But it looks so much better on me." Cappie said, holding my purple tank top in front of his chest.

"Cap, that is the girl's line and I really need my shirt back." I told him as I got back onto the bed to get my shirt back.

"But it's very pretty." Cappie said, trying to move away from me so he could keep my shirt.

"Cappie, I'm serious." I said harshly.

"Do I get a kiss?" Cappie asked with a pout. I rolled my eyes and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Cappie smirked and let go of my shirt as I hurriedly put it on.

"Jerk." I said as I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my purse before hurrying out the door and down the stairs. I rolled my eyes at the guys watching me leave and jumped into my car to change, pick up Connor, and get to class.

It took me ten minutes to get to my apartment but once I got there, I quickly changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of new black jeans. I packed Connor's diaper bag while Heath helped by changing Connor for me.

"Thanks Heath." I said gratefully. "You're the best."

"Don't mention it Hales." Heath said as he played with Connor while I finished packing the diaper bag. I heard a soft bark beside me and looked down at Chase.

"Sorry I've been gone a lot Chase." I apologized, petting him softly on the head. "I promise I'll get you a big bone." Chase looked up at me with mischievous eyes and I rolled my eyes, hitting his muzzle softly. "Jerk."

"What?" Heath asked.

"Nothing." I said hurriedly. "Is Connor ready?"

"Been ready." Heath told me as he picked him up and handed him to me.

"Thanks Heath, you're really the best person ever." I told him as I gave him a small hug.

"You said that already." Heath said, making me laugh.

"I'll see you after class." I said as I carried Connor out to the car and tossed the diaper bag in the seat beside him. My backpack was laying in the front seat when I got in and pulled away from the apartment. It didn't take long to get to Jessica's house, but I couldn't stay for a few minutes like I normally did, Cappie really did make me extremely late. I dropped Connor off, Kissed his cheek, and booked back to Campus. I made it into my psychology class with ten seconds to spare and took my seat beside Cappie.

"You were almost late Decorus." Cappie said, making me glare at him.

"Will if you would've given me my shirt back earlier…" I hissed under my breath.

"Is there a problem Ms. Garwin?" The professor asked.

"No sir. I'm sorry." I said.

"Thank you. Now what I was saying…" I droned out the professor's words as he continued on. I doodled pictures in my notebook unconsciously as the lecture continued on. Cappie played with my hair every once in a while and I just tolerated it, I was used to it by now. When Cappie got bored, my hair was his favorite play thing.

"Mr. Cappie, am I boring you?" The professor asked, looking at Cappie's hand in my hair.

"Not really sir, but her hair is super shiny. It's almost hypnotic." Cappie said, making me roll my eyes.

"Pay attention to class Cap." I said, moving my head out of his reach which caused him to pout.

"But it was fun." Cappie told me. I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I gathered up all my stuff and bolted from the classroom with Cappie close behind me.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Decorus?" Cappie asked me when he caught up.

"Class Cap." I told him, not slowing down for a second.

"But you still have time." He told me.

"Well I want to get a good seat." I said.

"Are you mad at me Decorus?" Cappie asked sadly.

"I'm not mad Cappie." I told him.

"Are you sure Haley?" Cappie asked again. I sighed and stopped, turning to him.

"I'm not mad Cappie. I just got a lot on my mind. I mean, Brooke is due next month and then they're getting married this summer." I explained.

"So Decorus no mad at Cappie?" Cappie asked, making me smile.

"Decorus no mad at Cappie." I agreed, giving him a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Tonight." Cappie agreed as we went to our separate classes.

We met up at Dobblers after classes, Cappie was already on his third drink.

"Cappie, don't you think you should slow down before the mixer tonight?" I asked him.

"I'm just getting a head start." Cappie told me. I just nodded as I got my own beer. "Where's the little tyke?"

"Jessica said she'd keep him overnight." I explained.

"So does that mean momma can stay out and play?" Cappie asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." I said with an innocent smile. Cappie and I finished our beers before deciding to head over to the Kappa Tau house for the mixer. When we got there, we found that everyone was already having a good time and Beaver was already attempting to hook up with a ZBZ girl.

"Why does everyone like the ZBZ girls?" I asked Cappie who was walking around, high fiving all the Kappa Tau guys. "I mean, they're prissy little bitches."

"That's a bitchy thing to say." I turned to look at a tall brunette girl.

"Why Frannie, what are you doing here?" Cappie asked.

"Decided to see if this party was worth it. Apparently not." Frannie said.

"Then why don't you leave because apparently you are not welcome here." I said, glaring at the girl who just glared back.

"Hey, what's with all this fighting?" A guy named Michael asked as he walked over to us. "This is a happy place."

"Whatever." Frannie rolled her eyes and stormed out of the house.

"What's her problem?" I asked annoyed.

"She's next in line for ZBZ president and she takes offense to you saying stuff about her house." Cappie explained.

"Well she needs a life if she's all obsessed about her house." I said. "I mean, I understand like your frat is like your family, but come on."

"Decorus." Cappie said in a disapproving tone.

"Sorry." I muttered under my breath. He just smiled and handed me a mixed drink, Malibu with Pineapple. "I love you so much Cap."

"I love you too my Decorus." Cappie said, kissing my cheek. I smiled as I sipped on my drink and we walked around to all the groups of people mingling. I found a girl Tracy and began talking to her. She was in my year and lived in an apartment two floors above me. She was about my height with Strawberry blonde hair that flowed down her back and emerald green eyes that practically glowed in the light.

"So why'd you come to Cyprus-Rhodes?" I asked her.

"Seemed like a good school; my cousin went here a few years ago." She explained. "I thought it might help me to be a teacher."

"What do you want to teach?" I asked.

"History. That's my best class." She told me. "What about you?"

"Wanted to get away from home, ya know? And I heard they had a great program for…"

"Decorus, why did you disappear?" Cappie asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "One second you were behind me and the next you're gone."

"Sorry Cap." I said as he placed a kiss on my cheek. "I met Tracy and we started talking. Tracy, this is my boyfriend Cappie."

"Pleasure to meet such a fair maiden." Cappie said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Tracy said with a small blush. I could see that she thought Cappie was pretty yummy, just like I did.

"Are you ready to go?" Cappie asked seductively in my ear.

"It's still early Cap." I told him.

"But I miss you." Cappie said softly. I sighed and nodded.

"Tracy, I'll see you later." I told her. She nodded as Cappie led me upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

**So there's the next chapter. I've had it on my computer for months but i've been too busy to update. Writing a new story, trying new things........lol. My other story should be up tonight so review this one and then review my new one later lol**


	33. Dylan Garwin

**I know i haven't updated in forever. You are all free to throw rocks at me. Truth be told, most of this has been on my computer for a month i just never updated it. But here is the next chapter.**

* * *

"God damnit." I muttered into my pillow as I reached out for my cell phone which was somewhere on the floor beside my bed. I found it and quickly answered it, silencing the annoyingly loud song.

"Hello?" I asked harshly into the phone.

"Get your ass back here Hay Hay." Brooke's voice said from the other end. It sounded like she was in pain and I automatically knew what that meant.

"I'll be right there." I said as I jumped out of bed and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I threw my shoes on and quickly threw together Connor's diaper bag. I picked him up and looked over at Cappie who was still asleep in my bed. I knew I couldn't wake him up because this was my Brooke's baby, my brother's baby. I needed to be there now. I Used to leave Cappie a note, saying that I left for Ipswich and once that was done, I gathered all my strength together and Used to get myself to my mother's house. She was surprised by my sudden entrance and I told her I wanted to get here as soon as possible to make sure that Brooke didn't have the baby while I was on the plane back. I dropped off Connor with her and then Used again to get to Ipswich General. Once there, I walked up to the delivery floor and asked for Brooke and Reid. A nurse led me down the hall to a big room, but I probably could've found the room myself because I heard Brooke yelling at Reid.

"God damnit, you bastard. What the fuck did you do to me?!" Brooke yelled.

"Everything okay Brookes?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"How'd you get here so fast Haley?" Reid asked.

"No I'm not alright!" Brooke yelled at the same time.

"I didn't wanna miss the baby being born." I told him, my eyes briefly going black.

"Haley Rebecca, that's dangerous." Reid said. "You were the one who scolded me for the little things."

"That's because you were using it stupidly. I'm using it smartly to see my little nephew being brought into this world." I countered. "Now pop him out already Brookes."

"I'm Trying!" Brooke yelled loudly which caused me to laugh.

"So I'm guessing that's why Cappie isn't with you." Reid said. "He's usually attached to your hip."

"He is not!" I argued.

"Is too." Reid shot back.

"Is not." I glared.

"Is…"

"Will you two shut the hell up?" Brooke yelled as she gripped the sides of the bed. "I hate you so much right now Reid Eugene Garwin!"

"Eugene?" Kate asked as she walked into the room.

"Damnit Brooke." Reid said as everyone stared walking into the room.

"Don't swear at your girlfriend. She is carrying your child after all." I scolded my big brother.

"Hales!" Sarah and Kate exclaimed, running over to hug me.

"I missed you guys too." I said as I hugged them back.

"Where's your hip ornament?" Caleb asked teasingly.

"Yeah, this is weird not seeing him." Pogue added.

"Shut up both of you." I glared at them before they each smiled innocently and pulled me into tight bear hugs. "I left Cappie at Cyprus-Rhodes." I told them. "I wanted to get here quick."

"Haley Rebecca Garwin…" Caleb started in his stern big leader tone.

"It won't happen again Cay, I just wanted to see my nephew being born and didn't wanna miss it while I was on the plane."

"As long as it doesn't happen again." Caleb said.

"Not fair!" Reid half yelled in a whiny little kid tone. "If I would've done that, you would've beat my ass."

"That's because he _can_ beat your ass." I said with a smirk. "Caleb knows better than to try and fight me."

"Exactly." Caleb said, looking down at his arm which still had a long scar from when we lost fought when we were thirteen. He had scolded me about using and I had scratched him hard. The wound itself had taken a week to partially heal and he still had the scar as a reminder.

"Sorry again about that Cay but you caught me at a not good time." I told him.

"Yeah, she was a real bitch all that week." Reid said.

"Shut up Reid with all your damn woman problem comments." I glared at him as he just smiled innocently over at me.

"Will you two stop all your damn bickering, it isn't helping!" Brooke yelled from the bed.

"Didn't they give you epidural yet?" I asked.

"Not yet obviously!" Brooke yelled again.

"You think I can sneak some of that when they do give it to you?" I asked with a smile. "That stuff is more magical than weed, seriously."

"And how would you know that?" Pogue asked sternly.

"Shit." I muttered. I forgot that I never mentioned my short druggie past.

"When were you on drugs Haley Rebecca?" Reid asked in full big brother mode.

"It wasn't that long." I said, looking away. "It was only a few times."

"When Haley?" Caleb asked, his tone as stern and brotherly as Reid's.

"Damnit!" Brooke's yell caught us all off guard as she clutched the sheets. "I think that Dylan is ready to come out." A doctor and a nurse walked into the room, Tyler and Julie appearing right behind them.

"Did we miss the baby?" Tyler asked.

"No." We all said at the same time.

"You're just in time." I said, looking up at Tyler. When he saw me, his eyes brightened slightly and I'm sure mine did as well.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Julie said as she kissed Tyler's cheek and left the room. We all stood on one side of the room as the doctor instructed Brooke to push and Reid stood beside her, holding her hand.

"Come on Brooke, keep pushing." The doctor instructed.

"Fuck you. Why don't you pull?!" Brooke yelled. I felt bad when I realized that she hadn't even gotten the epidural yet; the pain must've been ten times as bad as it was for me.

"Come on Brookie." I said softly as I walked over to stand beside my brother who was still holding her hand.

"I can't do it." Brooke said as she started crying.

"Reid, I have an idea." I whispered to my brother. He looked into my eyes and understood what I meant. We looked away from the others and soon our eyes had gone completely black. Brooke sucked in a breath and then the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying. Our eyes returned to their normal blue and we turned to look at all of our friends and the newest and final member of the covenant, Dylan Garwin.

"Mr. Garwin?" The doctor questioned, holding a pair of surgical scissors. Reid walked over to the doctor and took the scissors from him, cutting the umbilical cord. A Nurse took Dylan over to a small changing table to make sure he was warm enough and to clean him off. Reid settled down next to Brooke and brushed the hair out of her face, kissing her forehead.

"We need some room." The doctor told us. We all left except for Reid who still sat beside Brooke, smiling down at her. We all stood in the middle of the hallway and waited until we could go back in.

"How've you been Haley?" Tyler asked me with a small smile on his lips.

"Pretty good. There was a mixer last night, definite fun." I told him with my own smile.

"So you're getting the whole college experience." Tyler told me and we both laughed.

"What about you, huh?" I asked.

"Eh, the University of Boston isn't really known for partying." Tyler told me. "I've just been focusing on class and Travis."

"How is he doing?" I asked curiously.

"He's growing fast." Tyler told me. "Really fast."

"He'll be taller than you before you know it." I said with a laugh. Tyler just glared and poked me in the stomach, making me laugh more.

"I'm not short." Tyler pouted.

"Of course not. You're just fun sized." I said, ruffling his hair. He swatted my hand away and we both just laughed again. I looked up to meet Kate's eyes and she was giving me a disapproving look. I mouthed a 'what' and she just shook her head before going back to talking with Sarah. I felt my phone vibrating and looked down to see a text from Kate.

'_He's wit Julie. He has a son. His gf is here and ur openly flirting wit him.' _I rolled my eyes and quickly texted back.

'_I am not flirting with him. I'm talking to an old friend.' _Kate opened her phone and read it, rolled her eyes, and slid her phone back in her pocket. I moved to put mine away but it started ringing, the song Fuck on Cocaine by DJ Caffeine started playing. I laughed silently and answered it.

"Hi Cappie." I muttered.

"Where are you?" He asked hurriedly.

"Ipswich. Brooke had a baby. A little boy." I told him.

"When did you leave?" He asked me.

"About an hour after we fell asleep." I lied, but I couldn't tell him that I left barely an hour ago and I was now in Ipswich.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"I just wanted to get here fast, and I knew you needed your sleep." I said. "You have a test today mister."

"But I don't wanna go." Cappie whined, making me laugh.

"Go. I'll call you before I come home." I promised him.

"Alright. I love you." Cappie said softly.

"Love you too Cappie." I said before hanging up. I looked over at Tyler who was now looking away….disappointed? The door to Brooke's room opened and the nurse was leading us all back in. Brooke was laying in bed weakly while Reid sat in the chair, holding a little baby with the blondest hair I've ever seen. Little Dylan Garwin.

"Oh my god, my brother made something cute." I said with a laugh. I'm sure Reid wanted to glare at me but instead he looked down at little Dylan with a smile on his face. I walked over to Brooke and gave her an awkward hug. "He's beautiful sweetie."

"I know, he's the cutest thing in the world." Brooke said with a smile. "but that hurt like a mother." I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could everyone else in the room.

"Oh, he's adorable." Julie said, walking back into the room and over to Tyler. I looked around the room and sighed. Caleb had Sarah, the mother of his son. Pogue had Kate, the mother of his son. Reid had Brooke, the mother of little Dylan. And Tyler had Julie, the mother of Travis. It was times like now that I missed Chase.

"You guys, I think I should go check up on Connor." I told them. "Then I should go back to school. I have my finals coming up soon."

"Haley, you just got here." Brooke protested.

"Can't you just wait until Brooke is out of the hospital?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, then you can go back." Caleb said.

"Stay, please." I looked up at Tyler and saw the sadness in his eyes. I shook my head and looked away.

"No, I can't." I said, holding the tears in. "I'll be back for the wedding though." I promised them. I hugged everyone in the room except for Julie and walked out of the room and into the nearest bathroom where I could cry my eyes out. I hated that Tyler was with Julie. I loved him. Then I grew angry with myself. I had Cappie, I loved Cappie. I had Cappie and Tyler had….Julie. My eyes flashed black and two seconds later I was standing in my mother's living room.

"Mommy." Connor said happily as he extended his arms out to me. I leaned down and scooped him up, bouncing him on my hip. "s'wrong mommy?"

"Nothing, sweetheart." I promised, kissing the top of his head.

"It's Tyler." My mother said, looking up at me from the chair she was sitting in.

"How do you do that?" I asked, shocked.

"A mother always knows." My mom said with a smile. I just rolled my eyes. "It's because of Julie. After you left, he got her pregnant."

"Ok, stop." I said, putting Connor back down on the floor.

"You miss Chase too." She stated. "With all the babies being born, you miss Connor's father."

"I said stop!" I snapped. Connor looked up at me confused before crying. "No baby, I'm sorry." I said, kissing the top of his head. "Mommy didn't mean to yell." I picked him up again and bounced him for a while before he finally stopped crying. "It'll all be fine."

"Haley.." my mother started.

"I need to get back to school." I told her. She just nodded as my eyes went black and Connor and I ended up back at my apartment. Cappie was gone, I sensed that before I Used so I knew we were safe for a while. I made sure the front door was locked so he wouldn't come into the apartment and went into my bedroom with Connor. He yawned in my arms, causing me to yawn.

"Tired, babe?" I asked him. Connor just closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Me too." I kissed the top of his head and laid him down in his crib before laying down in my own bed. I pulled the covers over me and hugged my body close as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending kinda sucks, I am in such a pissed off mood, it aint even funny. I might have to stab someone alot of fuckin times, and i know who i'm going to start with!**


	34. Back to Ipswich

**I know it's been a looooong time since i updated this and i'm sorry. I've just been so busy with school and work and everything, bleh. But here is the next chapter, i hope you like it. I expect tons of reviews lol**

* * *

Finally. June. The end of all classes. I smiled to myself as I walked out of my last final, getting ready to meet Cappie at Dobblers. Jessica told me that she would keep Connor for a few more hours so I could celebrate the last day of classes with Cap. I walked into Dobblers and scanned the room for Cappie; he was nowhere in sight.

I felt arms wrap around my and lips softly kissing my neck. Found him.

"Hey Cappie." I said, giving a small laugh at his eagerness. I turned around in his arms and found his lips with mine. The kiss was full of passion, but wasn't rough. I loved when Cappie kissed me like this, it made me really feel like he loved me. I felt a pang in my heart when I realized that Cappie loved me far more than I could ever love him. I broke the kiss and pulled away, pulling him toward the bar. Cappie was confused but didn't argue.

"Can I get two beers my good friend." Cappie asked, trying to charm the bartender.

"I.D.?" The bartender asked. Cappie's smile faltered.

"I.D.?" Cappie repeated.

"Yeah. No I.D., no beer." The bartender told him.

"I forgot it at my dorm." Cappie tried to sweet talk him. Almost everyone gave Cappie what he wanted.

"Sorry, can't get you anything until I see that I.D." With that, the bartender walked away.

"Damn." Cappie swore, taking my hand and pulling me toward the door. "Come on, there should be some left at the Kappa Tau House." I followed Cappie out of Dobblers and over to his car. I slid in and barely had the door closed before Cappie took off, heading for the house.

"Jesus Cappie." I complained, my eyes momentarily going black from the scare. I closed my eyes and took a breath before opening them again. "Can you calm down, please."

"I'm sorry. I just need a drink." Cappie said, giving me a sheepish grin. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so sweet and always looked so innocent.

Cappie pulled up outside the Kappa Tau house and led me inside. Once we walked in, I found Beaver already tapping a keg while Heath took a shot.

"I'll have one of those." I said, taking the other glass out of Heath's hand. He smirked as I downed the contents. Heath refilled both glasses and we took our shots together. I loved him, he was like another big brother. A normal big brother. One who knew nothing about my darkness I held within.

"Drinking without me?" Cappie asked and I laughed. I found it funny how he had wanted to drink this early and I was the one downing shots of what was either Patron or Vodka.

"Heath had it ready." I shrugged. My phone started ringing and I looked down, seeing Brooke was calling.

"Hey Brookie. How's Dylan?" I asked happily.

"He's great." Brooke said, her voice matching mine. "He looks just like his father."

"Poor child." I said and we both laughed.

"Hey, you're done with school right?" Brooke asked me. "Are you done with your finals because I know Evan finished his two days ago."

"Yeah, I just finished my last one." I told her. I knew where this was going.

"Okay because Reid and I are having our wedding this weekend, in case you forgot." Brooke said, mock sad.

"I didn't forget." I promised. "I'm all packed and ready to head out to Ipswich tomorrow."

"Good." Brooke said happily. I heard crying on the other end.

"You should prolly go. I can hear Reid." I joked. We both laughed at that.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. The second my phone was away, I found myself in Cappie's arms and his lips were back with mine.

"Cappie," I muttered, pulling away. "What's the rush?"

"Well if we're going to Ipswich tomorrow, I won't be able to get very close with Reid around." Cappie explained. I just rolled my eyes.

"Still scared of my brother?" I asked with a laugh.

"Hell yes." Cappie answered which just made me laugh harder.

"You'll be fine." I promised, giving him a quick kiss. Cappie handed me a beer and I sipped it slowly, needing to stay sober to pick up Connor. I would never drive drunk while my baby was in the car.

We all partied on for a few more hours and when I looked down at my phone, I saw it was almost eleven.

"I was supposed to pick up Connor hours ago." I told Cappie before running out of the Kappa Tau house. Cappie was close behind me with his keys in hand. "Give me the keys, I'm driving."

"My car." Cappie complained.

"I don't care. You're wasted and you're not driving." I snagged the keys out of Cappie's hand and slid into the driver seat. He just sighed and slid into the passenger seat. I pulled away quickly and started driving at a quick pace to get to Connor. I Used slightly the entire way and I was thankful that the car was dark, otherwise Cappie would've seen. When I pulled up to Jessica's house, most of the lights were out.

"Damnit." I muttered as I jumped out of the car and ran up the sidewalk. I knocked on the door urgently and was met by Jessica after a few knocks. "I'm soooo sorry I'm so late." I told her. "I lost track of time and…"

"It's okay." Jessica assured me. "Connor's asleep, everything's okay."

"I'm still so sorry." I said, feeling really bad by now. "It won't ever happen again."

"Don't be so sure." Jessica said with a laugh. She led me to Kayla's room where Connor was sleeping peacefully beside her in the bed.

"Our kids are gonna get married one day." I told her. "And then we'll be inlaws."

"Wow, Haley." Jessica laughed. "Sure you're not drunk?"

"Of course not." I promised. "If I was, I wouldn't have picked up Connor."

"I know Hale, I was just kidding." Jessica said, laughing again. I couldn't help it and started laughing with her.

"I should prolly go though." I told her. "Cappie is probably asleep by now." I picked Connor up and carried him out of the house, waving goodbye to Jessica. I got to the car and opened the door, finding that Cappie was indeed, asleep. I strapped Connor into the child seat in the back and slid behind the wheel again. This time, I drove slower as to not wake up Cappie or Connor. When we got to the apartment, I slightly shook Cappie awake.

"Go away mom, five more minutes." I couldn't help giggling at that.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not mom, Cap." Cappie shot awake and I laughed at the look on his face.

"Where are we?" Cappie asked, stretching in his seat.

"My apartment." I told him. "I had to pick up Con." Cappie looked in the backseat and smiled at the sleeping Connor.

"Alright. Let's get inside." Cappie got out of the car and picked up Connor out of the back. I smiled at the sight and walked ahead of them up to the apartment. We walked inside and Cappie immediately went into my room to put Connor in his bed. I slipped out of my shoes and put my jacket on the kitchen chair as Cappie came out of my room.

"Now what time is the flight?" Cappie asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nine twenty." I told him and he groaned.

"You couldn't get a later flight?" Cappie asked and I laughed.

"Well we need to get there early." I reminded him. "I have to make sure my dress fits."

"Girls and all your dresses." Cappie laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Then I guess we should head to bed." Cappie led me to the bedroom and I followed him, ready to crash at any second. I fell asleep in his arms the second my head hit the pillow.

I woke up a few hours later, courtesy of my stupid alarm clock. I looked at the time and groaned; seven fifteen.

"Stupid clock." I groaned again and slipped out of Cappie's arms, getting out of bed and stretching my tired muscles.

"Where'd the warm go?" Cappie muttered from the bed and I laughed.

"Get up. We need to get to the airport." I told him. Cappie muttered something else into his pillow before getting up and slipping on his clothes. I watched the sight before me and bit my lip; Cappie's body still had that effect on me. Chase padded into the room and whined up at me.

"What's wrong boy?" I asked him. He gave me those 'what the fuck' eyes and I laughed. "You're gonna be lonely, aren't you?" Chase nodded into my hand. "Don't worry. Heath will be here with you." Chase perked up and I laughed at him.

"You gotta stop talking to him like he's human." Cappie told me. "It scared me sometimes." I just stuck out my tongue and turned to get Connor up and dressed. He woke up almost immediately and I changed him into something clean before putting him in the living room by his toys. I returned to my room to find Cappie throwing some more clothes in his bag. I snuck over to him and gave him a quick peck before going to my closet and throwing on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tank, and I tossed Cappie's black hoodie over all of that. I didn't bother with make up, I just brushed my hair out and grabbed my bag, walking into the living room to find Connor playing with his tickle me Elmo. I smiled down at him and walked into the kitchen to get coffee together. When I walked back over toward the living room, Cappie was playing with Connor, making voices for Elmo. I couldn't help but laugh, Cappie was the perfect father figure for Connor.

"We should get going." It told him. He nodded and picked up the bags while I picked up Connor. We walked out to the car and I safely buckled Connor in the back before sliding into the passenger seat. Cappie got into the driver seat and drove toward the Airport. The car was eerily quiet and I just blew it off, figuring that both Cappie and I were still exhausted from the previous day.

Once at the airport, we flew through security and boarded the plane with half an hour to spare. I looked at Cappie who was playing with Connor and felt myself fall asleep.

I felt someone shaking me and groaned, trying to get away from the shaking hand. It stayed and when I finally opened my eyes, I saw that Cappie and Connor had both been shaking me.

"We just landed." Cappie told me. I nodded and stood up shakily. I was still so tired, it was weird. I was never this tired. I got off the plane and followed Cappie to the spinning luggage thing. I took Connor from Cappie while Cappie instead carried the bags. Once outside, we were met by Reid, Brooke, and Dylan.

"Oh my god. Baby." I smiled as I looked down at little Dylan. He was partially awake and I just had the urge to hug my nephew close.

"I'll trade you." Brooke said and I laughed as we switched children. I looked down at Dylan and started bouncing him up and down.

"You're so little." I told him as I stroked his little cheek. "So so little."

"He didn't feel that way." Brooke said and I laughed; she sounded just like me after I had Connor.

"Okay, we should be getting back home." Reid said. I nodded and we all piled into Reid's new Hummer. I was mostly sitting on Cappie's lap but I didn't argue, I was content where I was. Cappie snuck his arms around my waist and started tickling my sides, causing me to jump out of his arms for a brief second.

"Stop that back there." Reid said, looking at us through the rearview mirror.

"Stop acting like a jerk." I shot back, sticking my tongue out. He just flipped me off. "Love you too."

"Will you two stop that?" Brooke asked and I couldn't help but laugh again. "Start growing up."

"Look who's talking." I said and this time Brooke flipped me off. "You hurt me with such gestures." I held my hand over my heart but started laughing. Brooke just rolled her eyes and turned back to the front. We pulled up to the house and while Reid and Cappie grabbed the bags, Brooke and I carried the boys inside.

"There are my boys." My mother smiled as she walked over to Brooke and me, tickling Connor and then kissing Dylan's head.

"Missed you too, mom." I said, rolling my eyes. She laughed and pulled me into an awkward hug.

"All done with your finals, Becky?" My mother asked.

"Yep. I'm free until September." I told her.

"Good, because you are not leaving until then." My mother told me. I rolled my eyes again.

"Great, so you're holding me hostage now?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yes I am." The guys walked into the house and my mother instantly pulled Cappie into a hug.

"I missed you too Jessica." Cappie told my mother.

"You need to come around more, Cappie." She told him.

"I'll always be around." Cappie promised her. We all migrated into the living room and sat down on the couches. I put Connor on the floor but he kept crawling over to Brooke to see Dylan.

"Baby." Connor said, pointing to Dylan.

"Yeah, that's your baby cousin Dylan." I told Connor. He smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead like my mother had.

"That is so cute, Connor likes him already." My mother said.

"Well, it's not like he's gonna hate him." Reid said and I laughed.

"As long as he doesn't take after you, he'll be loved by all." I said, causing him to glare at me. I just smiled innocently and leaned against Cappie who was flipping through channels.

"Why is there never anything on?" Cappie asked to no one in particular.

"How would you know if anything's on?" I asked him. "You change the channel before you can see what it is."

"That is not true." Cappie started, "I'm psychic and I know nothing is on."

"Well then spread out your psychic powers and find a movie." I said, giggling softly.

"Well we need to go upstairs anyway." Brooke said. "Haley needs to try on her dress."

"Alright. Let's go." I gave Cappie a soft kiss before following Brooke upstairs to my bedroom. She closed the door and on the back of it sat a long lavender deep v-neck satin trumpet dress

"I sooo approve, Brookie." I told her as I took the dress down and walked over to the mirror. I slipped off my clothes and put the dress on.

"That looks perfect on you." Brooke said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked as I examined myself from every angle.

"It's great." Brooke promised me. I smiled and turned to her.

"Where's your dress?" I asked her.

"It's hidden. I didn't want Reid seeing it and you know how nosey he is." Brooke told me and I laughed at that. It was true, I knew it better than anyone; he was always going through my stuff.

"So where is it?" I asked as I started changing back into my other clothes, putting the dress back on the hanger and in the clear bag.

"Caleb's house." Brooke told me.

"Let's go see it." I said as I took her hand and my eyes turned black. Two seconds later we appeared in Caleb's entranceway.

"Caleb!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Sarah!" Caleb walked into the room, carrying Stephan with him.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb asked.

"Oh my god, he's so cute." I said as I rubbed Stephan's cheek. "He looks just like his daddy."

"Haley, answer me." Caleb said, giving me his 'look.'

"I wanted to see Brooke's dress." I told him.

"And how did you get here?" He asked.

"I flew." I told him innocently.

"What have I said about Using?" Caleb asked, "it's dangerous and…"

"Caleb, don't you think I know that?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Me of all people. I lost Connor's father to the power, I almost lost my brother. I think I know the dangers." Caleb sighed and nodded.

"Brooke's dress is in the guestroom closet." Caleb told me. I clapped and giggled as I took Brooke's hand and pulled her with me. We sprinted up the stairs and into the guestroom and I quickly threw open the closet. Inside was a David's Bridal bag. I unzipped it and let out a gasp.

"Brookie, it's beautiful." I told her. "Reid's gonna die when he sees it."

"God I hope not." Brooke said and I laughed.

"You know what I mean. He'll love it." Brooke blushed at the compliment.

"I hope he does. I went through ten stores trying to find the perfect dress for tomorrow." Brooke confessed and I smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go dress shopping with you." I said sadly. "I was so busy with school and Connor. I never had a free second."

"It's forgiven." Brooke said. "But you have to promise me that I'll be there when you pick out your dress."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said with a laugh before frowning. "But that prolly won't be for a looong while."

"I'm sure Cappie will ask you any day now." Brooke said.

"But…" I sighed. "He's a great boyfriend and a great father figure for Connor, but I don't know if he wants to take that responsibility. I don't think he's ready for full on fatherhood and husband hood." Brooke didn't say anything and I just zipped up the bag, now saddened by the fact that I would never be married.

* * *

**So there's the chapter, what did ya think? I liked it, but i kinda rushed through it because i wanted to get the next one up. It's gonna have a surprise ending........lol**


	35. Brooke and Reid's Wedding

**I know that i haven't updated this story in so long and i'm SO SO SO sorry i've just had alot going on and couldn't get this last chapter done. But i got it all done right now, which is prolly why it's so crappy. im sorry there's not alot of detail and it was very rushed, i just wanted to give you guys a chapter now because i think you deserve it :)**

* * *

The next morning, the entire house was chaotic. Brooke couldn't find her shoes, Kate couldn't find her dress, and Sarah hated the way her make up was done. I rolled my eyes and let them momentarily go to black; Brooke's shoes and Kate's dress appeared on the bed and Sarah's make up was made up the way she liked it.

"Thanks Haley." Brooke said with a smile as she slipped the shoes on.

"Just don't tell the guys I used and we'll all be good." I said with a laugh as I fixed my make up and hair to the way I liked it. I slipped my dress on carefully to avoid messing up my hair and makeup. After it was on I figured out that it would've been easier to just Use instead of taking three minutes to put on a dress. But Caleb was right, I needed to watch my Using. I didn't want to die, leaving Connor without a mother and father. I needed to make sure Connor knew what a good man his father was.

We walked downstairs and found the photographer there ready to take pictures. He started snapping pictures as we walked around the house, making sure we had everything we needed. We locked the door and then stood in front of the house so the photographer could get more pictures of Brooke in her beautiful wedding dress. He did a few different angles and had us get in some pictures before he let us leave. We all piled into the limo and I had to hug my best friend and soon to be sister in law.

"I love you Brooke." I said and kissed her cheek. We started to sip some champagne on our way to the church and laughed as we told stories about our guys.

"I heard that Tyler and Julie have been getting into a lot of fights." Kate said. Trust Kate to be the gossiper.

"But they seemed happy." I said, "They have Travis."

"Haley, are you really that dumb?" Kate asked and I gave her my 'what the fuck' look. "Tyler is still in love with you. He's always been in love with you."

"Well that's too bad. He has Julie and I have Cappie." I told her.

"Do you really love Cappie?" Sarah asked.

"How can you ask me that? Of course I do." I said, shocked that Sarah would even bring it up. "I really do love Cappie." Sarah just held her hands up and we let the subject go.

We pulled up to the church and quickly walked into the small waiting room.

"Are you girls ready?" My mother asked. We all nodded and one by one we walked down the aisle to the altar. My brother looked very good in a suit, but as I walked down the aisle, I still stuck my tongue out at him. When Brooke walked down, everyone stood up and I felt myself cry as they said their vows. I knew since I met Brooke that she and my brother were going to get married some day but no one believed me.

I looked at all the people sitting and I found Cappie sitting next to my mom with a smile on his face. I wanted to get married some day, but I just didn't see myself marrying Cappie. He was sweet but I didn't think he would ever ask me to marry him. He was too into the college party scene, he wouldn't want to marry a girl who already has a kid.

Everyone started clapping so I followed suit as Brooke and Reid walked down the aisle. I, the Maid of Honor had to walk down the aisle with the best man, who just happened to be Tyler. I took hold of his arm and when I did, I felt a spark run through my body. I shook it off, sure that I was just imagining things, but for some reason I thought that spark meant something.

We walked out of the church and all of us piled into the limo to drive over to the reception hall. We drank more champagne and I tried to sit as far away from Tyler as possible without trying to make it obvious.

When we got to the reception hall, we walked inside and I got attacked from behind by Cappie.

"You jerk." I turned around and hit his arm as I laughed, "That scared me."

"I'm sorry baby." Cappie leaned down to kiss me and I kissed back lovingly. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too." I said, kissing him again. We walked into the big ballroom to see everyone already finding their seats. I kissed his cheek and took my seat at the head table, sitting next to Brooke.

"I can't believe you actually married him." I said, giving a shudder before laughing.

"Oh shush it Hales, you're just jealous." Reid said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I can have Brooke anytime I want." I said and jokingly put my hand on her thigh.

"Mine." Reid growled and I laughed at him.

"You married a caveman." I told Brooke.

"Yeah, but he's cute." Brooke smiled and kissed Reid. I shuddered again and started eating dinner. I talked to all the girls and sighed, thinking that I was the last one who needed to get married. Well, Julie and Tyler did too, but Julie really didn't fit into our little group. I still wondered if Tyler told Julie about the power or not.

Once dinner was over, we all had to go to the dance floor for the bridal party dance. Everyone cleared the dance floor and of course I was paired with Tyler again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed to the music.

"You and Cappie seem happy together." Tyler told me, "You think you'll be the next to get married?"

"Probably not. What about you and Julie?" I asked. He looked over at Julie and then back at me.

"Things have been hard lately. I'm not sure if we're meant to be together." Tyler told me.

"Well you have a child with her so that's just too bad." I told him.

"I know, and I love Travis." Tyler said, "But sometimes I feel like Julie…"

"Tyler, don't ok." I gave him a stern look as we kept dancing. "You love Julie, ok. Now get that through your head. You two have a beautiful baby boy and you love her." The song ended and I walked over to the open bar and started to take shots before anyone could see me. The whole time I had been dancing with Tyler, my body had felt as though an electric current were going through it. I started to feel more confused the longer I stayed near him.

"What's wrong Haley?" I looked up to see Evan walking over to me with Casey on his arm.

"Long story." I said as I grabbed the mixed drink the bartender made me and walked over to Cappie. I sat down on his lap and gave him a quick kiss.

"That tasted like pure alcohol." Cappie said with a laugh, "Is everything ok."

"Yeah, I'm just celebrating that my best friend and brother are getting married." I said as I started sipping at my drink. I looked at the dance floor and watched as Brooke and Reid danced, laughing and smiling. I wanted that so bad. I wanted to be the one in the wedding dress.

"Come on." I put my drink down and pulled Cappie over to the dance floor with me. Like a G6 started playing and I danced drunkenly with him. I pulled him close to me and kept kissing him over and over, needing to feel close to him. A waiter came over with a tray of two shots and I rolled my eyes at my brother as he raised his glass. I looked over to find that Caleb and Sarah, Kate and Pogue, and Tyler and Julie all had their own glasses. We toasted, just like we had before at all the other weddings and quickly shot back the drinks. I gagged slightly on it and Cappie walked me over to the table to sit down.

"Are you okay Haley?" Cappie asked, worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I promise." I told him, though the whole world was spinning before me. I looked up and saw Tyler and Julie arguing about something. Julie looked over at me, gave me a dirty look, and then continued to argue with Tyler. I felt bad for him, but he had made his choice, just like I did. Cappie handed me a cold glass of water and I held it against my face that was quickly burning up.

"Haley, I need to ask you something." Cappie said, looking into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Cappie just got down on one knee and looked up into my eyes.

"Haley Rebecca Garwin, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Aah yes, little Haley was just proposed to. Well, this is the last chapter of this story, the sequel will be up hopefully soon. Again i'm sorry if it's crap and i'm sorry it took so long to get it up here. **


End file.
